Le parfum
by EliH
Summary: Hpdm mpreg ATTENTION! présence d'enfants du futur Harry sent une odeur envoutante qu'il est le seul à sentir. Mais d'où provient-elle?
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Je débute sur ce site avec ma toute première fiction que j'ai déjà publié sur Manyfics**_

_**Cette fiction parle d'enfants, de futur, d'amour entre deux hommes. Donc s'il vous plait, passez votre chemin si vous êtes réfractaires à ça.**_

_**Merci de me lire sinon =)**_

_**Prologue:**_

Harry Potter est quelqu'un de particulièrement secret (à part avec ses deux amis: la Sang de Bourbe et le Traitre à son sang), il essaye de sourire et de paraître comme les autres le voudraient. Il a ce complexe du Sauveur totalement agaçant. Et ne cherche pas la bagarre, c'est moi qui la provoque. C'est d'ailleurs le seul moment où il parait vraiment vivant. Et je peux dire que je suis fier de moi. Moi, Draco Malefoy, celui qui fait réagir Saint Potter, le Sauveur de ses dames.

Son ennemi. Le seul et l'unique. Celui qui voit comment sa misérable petite vie se déroule. Celui qui le juge, mais qui se fait envoyer paître alors qu'il a TOTALEMENT raison.

C'est vrai quoi, sortir avec la sœur du rouquin? Cette… catin qui se fait tous les garçons de l'école? Juste pour attirer l'attention du grand héro?

Elle n'a rien pour elle. Des tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux raides, un visage plutôt inexpressif. Elle a toujours l'air au bord des larmes. Une fille agaçante. Certainement pas le genre de Potter!


	2. Chapter 1

Il fixait des cheveux blonds blancs depuis un moment sans s'en rendre compte quand sa petite amie de deux mois l'interrompit dans sa contemplation inconsciente.

- Harry? Ça ne va pas?

Ce dernier avait sursauté et eu la bonne idée de se sentir gêner.

- Non Ginny, je vais bien, je réfléchissais.

- Au lieu de rêvasser, tu pourrais commencer à apprendre les dates d'histoire, non? On va surement tomber sur une date importante et je m'en voudrais si vous ne réussissiez pas vos ASPICS.

Sa meilleure amie était intervenue, le nez toujours dans son manuel d'Histoire de la magie. Ron soupira, toujours coucher sur l'herbe, jambes et bras croisés, un brin d'herbe entre les dents.

- Hermione…, répliqua le jeune Weasley en grognant, on est qu'à la moitié de l'année scolaire, tu ne vas pas déjà te mettre a nous enfoncer des dates historiques dont on ne voit même pas l'utilité dans la vie réelle!

Harry reteint un rire, pour ne pas vexer son amie. Mais elle avait déjà refermé son bouquin, près à attaquer verbalement son meilleur ami.

Une journée comme une autre, une journée qu'il aurait voulu avoir pour toujours, une journée au calme, avec ses amis, celle qu'il aimait, discutant de tout et de rien, entendre les petites disputes d'un couple qui ne voulait toujours pas voir leur amour réciproque en face, sans avoir la menace d'un mage noir planant toujours au dessus de sa tête, sans la peur de voir ses proches mourir, sans la peur de savoir que tout reposait sur ses épaules de dix sept ans.

Mais voilà, cette journée n'aura pas été aussi calme qu'il l'espérait.

La raison? Il venait de se recevoir quelque chose sur la tête. Et quand il aperçut que ce « quelque chose» n'était autre qu'un trognon de pomme, de ses yeux transparurent de l'incompréhension… puis de la colère en entendant des ricanements qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Adieu paix et sérénité.

- Malefoy, commença Harry en se retenant de sortir sa baguette. Je vois que ton éducation de riche aristocrate a des failles. Les poubelles, tu connais?

Un rictus vint orné le visage du blond.

- Oh! Tu m'insultes très cher. Des poubelles? Oui je connais, et j'en vois quatre juste devant moi!

Le petite groupe de Serpentards qui avaient suivis le Prince des Verts et Argents ricanèrent avec ce dernier. Ricanement vite réprimé devant deux baguettes menaçantes.

- Oh ho! S'exclama Malefoy un peu moins assuré, gardant tout de même une moue méprisante. Je vois que tu as besoin de femelles pour te défendre, Potter. C'est tellement… courageux de ta part!

En effet, Ginny et Hermione tenaient en respect le petit groupe de Serpentards, furieuses de se faire insulter, ainsi que leurs amis.

- Tire toi Malefoy, murmura Hermione, menaçante. Je connais des maléfices dont il serait regrettable que tu sois la victime.

- Toi? La Sang de bourbe? Connaître des maléfices que JE ne connaitrais pas? Tu me prends pour…

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. En effet, il partit en arrière, recevant un Expelliarmus en pleine poitrine.

Un sort informulé. La baguette de Potter était dressée, le visant toujours.

Draco avait réussi. Il avait fait réagir sa Némésis.

- N'insulte pas mes amis, lança d'une voix froide le Sauveur Saint Potter.

- Sinon quoi, Potter? Ricana Malefoy, tentant de se relever, malgré son mal de dos.

- Tu pourrais le regretter.

Et il partit, sans lui lancer un dernier regard, suivit de ses amis et de Ginny, dont il avait pris la main, pour qu'elle ne gifle pas le jeune Serpentard.

* * *

Dire que Draco Malefoy était en colère était bien insignifiant face à la rage qui suintait de tous ses pores. Comment Potter avait-il pu le laisser de cette manière? Comment avait-il OSE avorter leur dispute? Cette étincelle de colère, il l'avait cherché, après tout, Potter avait l'air tellement vide en général. Il savait qu'il était le seul à le rendre vivant, à le faire bouger. Alors pourquoi Potter s'était-il arrêté en si bon chemin? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Le prince des Serpentards tournait en rond dans sa salle commune, maugréant et injuriant son pire ennemi devant sa petite troupe.

Pansy et Blaise, habitués à l'entendre parler de Potter à tout va, jouaient à une partie de Batailles Explosives tandis que Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient doucement.

Quant au reste, c'était surtout de jeunes Serpentards de 5ème et 6ème années. Ils avaient peur que le blond s'attaque à l'un d'entre eux, alors ils se taisaient, l'échine courbée.

- Toi! S'exclama le blond à un de ses cadets de 6ème année.

Le jeune homme sursauta, perdu, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Oui?

- Oui, Monsieur!

- Oui, Monsieur?

- Pourquoi regardes-tu le tapis? as-tu honte de moi? C'est quoi ton problème?

Le cadet ne savait que dire, alors c'était à son tour d'être la victime de la colère du Prince? Il n'avait rien fait! Alors pourquoi le blond continuait-il à le menacer de mort et de lui promettre milles souffrances?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il s'enfuit, alors que le blond continuait à l'insulter.

- Reviens sale cloporte! Hurlait presque le blond, furieux de voir son souffre douleur s'enfuir de la sorte. Reviens si tu es un digne Serpentard!

- Draco, suffit.

La voix de son ami était froide. Il se tut, soufflant un bon coup. Il savait qu'il était en tord, alors il s'installa sur un des fauteuils, frottant ses tempes d'un air fatigué. Air fatigué qu'il remplaça par son masque habituel de mépris devant le regard de ses cadets qui se trouvaient encore sur les canapés, pétrifiés, incapables de bouger, de peur de se faire insulter comme leur ami l'avait été.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là, gronda Malefoy face aux jeunes gens. Partez! Il n'y a rien à regarder! Allez vous-en!

Les plus jeunes déguerpirent, ne se le faisant pas prier deux fois.

- Draco, commença Blaise, d'un ton accusateur. Arrête de lancer ta colère sur tous ces enfants, tu vois bien que tu leurs fais peur et si tu continus, on aura de moins en moins de Serpentard l'année prochaine.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir le garçon sur ton dos, murmura Pansy en remportant le jeu, faisant pester Blaise.

- Qu'il essaye, grommela Draco, je suis un Malefoy, et les Malefoy n'ont peur de personne.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème triple andouille, soupira Blaise, en abandonnant la partie. Tu t'acharnes sur les autres comme s'ils étaient tes Punching-ball, et même si tu leurs fait peur et attise le respect, tu provoque aussi leur haine. Et si tu continue, tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête.

Draco soupira, oui il le savait qu'il pouvait se faire détester par les autres et il n'en avait cure, après tout, il le leur rendait bien. Il n'était pas comme ces stupides Gryffondors au grand cœur, toujours là pour s'aider mutuellement. Non, lui, il était Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, l'aristocrate le plus beau et le plus sexy que Poudlard, non, que le monde sorcier ait connu!

- Je crois bien qu'il est reparti dans ses délires de grandeur, confia Pansy à Blaise en rangeant le paquet de carte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda le jeune homme en se levant.

- Ses rides, pouffa Pansy en l'imitant pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

- Je n'ai pas de rides! S'offusqua Draco en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre de préfet en chef.

- Si tu en as, pensa Blaise un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, prenant le chemin inverse, vers les dortoirs.

* * *

La victime du Jour de Draco Malefoy était allongé dans son lit, ses larmes ne se tarissant toujours pas. C'est pas comme si ce que le blond lui avait craché au visage était vrai! Et puis il ne voyait pas de quoi il l'accusait! Mais c'était le ton qu'il avait pris. Pas un ton de pure colère, mais un ton froid, méprisant, calculée, un ton et un regard qui te disaient: « tu ne vaux pas mieux que les pires rats sur Terre, tu n'es rien ».

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, de nombreux pas et sentit son lit s'affaissé légèrement. Une main réconfortante se posée sur son épaule et un murmure.

- Ça va aller Peter, lui dit la jeune fille, tu sais qu'il est comme ça à chaque fois que Potter ne réagit pas comme il le veut.

Peter renifla, se blottissant dans les bras de sa sœur. Il fit un moue boudeuse, écoutant les autres parlés, critiquant le Prince des Serpentards de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. Malefoy se prenait un peu trop pour un Prince, juste parce que son sang était pur et que sa famille l'était depuis des temps ancestraux. Il faisait régner la peur et traitait tout le monde comme ses esclaves, comme il traiterait ses elfes de maison. Une honte…

- Une vengeance…

Cela avait été dit dans un murmure, mais les autres l'avaient entendu. Oui une vengeance… mais comment la réalisé?

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous donner la solution, marmonna un garçon de quinze ans, légèrement tremblant.

Ses amis le regardèrent, attendant sa solution. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis murmura:

- Un rituel temporel.

* * *

Voilà! en espérant que ça vous a plu. L'histoire débute doucement.

EliH


	3. Chapter 2

Il se trouvait dans un couloir de l'école. Il faisait nuit, il était seul sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le calme de ce lieu pourtant habité par plusieurs centaines de personnes, grouillante de vies la journée, était impressionnant, presque religieux.

Il aimait ce silence et la clarté de la Lune comme seule éclairage nocturne.

Il marchait quand il entendit un bruit. Il se figea, avant de se rappeler qu'il était invisible. Il n'y avait rien, il continua à marcher, ne s'en inquiétant plus.

En traversant un couloir, il sentit un doux parfum lui chatouiller le nez.

Un mélange entre le melon, le poivre et… quelque chose d'autre d'indescriptible.

Une odeur enivrante, qui lui faisait battre le cœur, une sensation étrange de nostalgie. Il tenta d'approcher ce parfum, et celui ou celle qui le portait. Mais rien. Il ne fit que suivre cette odeur dans un dédale de couloirs sans fin, encore et encore et encore…

- Harry!

Ce dernier sursauta, se réveillant de son rêve. Un bien étrange rêve.

Il avait le cœur qui battait fort, la gorge étrangement nouée, ce parfum commençait à se dissiper de son esprit, le frustrant au plus haut point.

- Harry, grouille toi ou on va rater le petit déjeuner!

L'interpellé hocha de la tête laissant Ron rentrer et sortir de la salle de bain, lui annonçant qu'il l'attendrait dans la Grande Salle.

Enfin seul, il soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quel étrange parfum…

* * *

- Philippe, es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances? Demanda Rose, la sœur de Peter.

- Oui, répondit ledit Philippe, le Rituel Temporel permet de créer un passage dans l'espace temps et, dans notre cas, faire venir un individu du futur pour avoir des renseignements sur Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux? Demanda une autre jeune fille.

- Sophie, à part si on rate le rituel, on ne se fera pas virer.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir.

- On risque le renvoie si on découvre qu'on a fait un rituel pareil? Murmura un des jeunes hommes.

- Malfoy vaut le coup, Marcus, répliqua Peter. Et se faire renvoyer ou non, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres gouvernera ce monde, on n'aura plus à se soucier de réussir ou non nos études, il mettra la priorité sur les Sangs Purs, ce que nous sommes.

Ce petit groupe de six jeunes Serpentards se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, autour d'un grimoire plutôt ancien.

- Tu penses qu'on va le réussir ce Rituel? Demanda le denier jeune homme qui n'avait pas parlé.

- Oui Ben, il faut juste que ce soit la pleine lune, ce qui nous permettra une pleine puissance pour briser la faille temporelle. Certains ingrédients sont disponibles chez l'apothicaire de Pré-au-lard, l'ensemble des objets dont on a besoin ne sont pas introuvable, ce qui est étonnant. Ah, et il nous faut un cheveu de Malefoy.

Et il rajouta pour éviter les questions: « Parce qu'on invoque une personne qui a un rapport avec lui ».

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

- C'est dingue quand même que tu ai trouvé un rituel pareil dans un grimoire, murmura Rose. Ça devrait être dans la Réserve, et non disponible à tous les élèves.

Philippe eut la bonne idée de rougir.

- C'était pour un devoir. Pour Flitwick. Enfin, c'était autre chose et comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai feuilleter un peu le grimoire, et je l'ai trouvé. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à l'utiliser un jour…

- La prochaine Lune est pour quand? Demanda brusquement Peter en recopiant le nécessaire au Rituel.

- Disons… pour dans quatre jours, calcula Marcus.

- Bien, la sortie pour Pré-au-lard est prévu pour demain, on ira chercher ce qu'il nous faut chez l'Apothicaire, décida Peter.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête. Et d'un commun accord, se levèrent pour retourner à leur salle commune.

Mais la sœur de Peter, Rose, reteint son frère au dernier moment, partageant son doute une dernière fois avec lui.

- Peter, chuchota Rose pour ne se faire entendre que de lui, es-tu sûr? Cette vengeance a été décidé parce que Malefoy t'a fait pleurer, mais es-tu sûr que cela vaille vraiment le coup? Se faire renvoyer pour se moquer de Malefoy? C'est un peu gros non? C'est… presque Gryffondorien ce qu'on va faire!

- Ne nous insulte pas Rose, grommela son frère. Et sache que ce n'est pas qu'une simple vengeance. En ridiculisant Malefoy, on est sûr qu'il ne se moquera plus de nous, ou ne nous utilisera plus comme défouloir. Et je te le dis, si on y arrive, beaucoup de personne nous remerciera. Il est invivable maintenant qu'il est en dernière année, qu'il se prend pour le Prince des Serpentards et nous manipule comme si on était SES jouets!

Rose soupira. Il avait raison, mais elle doutait toujours un peu…

* * *

La sortie à Pré-au-lard permit à Harry et Ginny une sortie digne de ce nom.

Entendre Ginny s'extasier sur les bonbons de HoneyDucks, lui montrant tel ou tel artifices commerciaux, l'entendre babiller sur des souvenirs ayant un lien avec tel ou tel objets. Oui, décidément, l'entendre parler insouciamment était un réconfort. Il lui souriait tendrement, se taisant, la suivant partout où elle le voulait.

- Un vrai toutou, ricana une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du blond.

- Malefoy, soupira Harry d'un air las, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me faire chier?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si la miséreuse et toi empiétez sur MON chemin.

- Ton chemin? Demanda Harry avec une voix empli de mépris. À ce que je vois, il n'y a pas écrit: « Blond totalement imbus de soi» sur ce chemin, alors fous nous la paix, veux tu?

Il entraîna Ginny avec lui, coupant ainsi court à cette querelle stérile.

Draco bouillonnait de rage, comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte et partir ainsi? Ridicule!

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Potter! Ragea-t-il. Tu vas voir, tu me le paieras!

Ledit Potter lui fit un geste insultant sans même se retourner et décida de rentrer avec sa petite amie. Après tout, il se faisait tard.

- Harry, pourquoi souris-tu? Demanda Ginny alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux vers le château.

- Oh pour rien, répondit légèrement Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Mais mettre hors de lui Malefoy est très amusant, tu ne trouves pas?

Ginny ne répondit pas, totalement perplexe. Elle trouvait que la présence du blond avait gâché cette agréable journée. Et voir la réaction d'Harry face au blond, voir cette petite lueur vive dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réellement vu, la chagrinait un peu. Parce que ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait réagir de la sorte.

Elle se secoua mentalement. Non, elle devait arrêter d'être pessimiste. Elle avait enfin Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son frère, elle avait enfin un garçon avec qui elle était sure de s'assurer un avenir. Oui, c'était ce qui comptait.

* * *

Quel meilleur endroit que les cachots pour un rituel? Une nuit de pleine Lune?

Une salle désaffectée, un petit rayon de Lune qui transparaissait à travers une toute petite fenêtre à barreaux.

Les jeunes gens avaient mis leurs capuches, récitant en boucle une incantation en latin qu'on ne vous donnera pas, pour la bonne et unique raison qu'on ne veut pas que cela se reproduise ailleurs.

Les six adolescents se trouvaient à genoux, autour d'un cercle dessiné à la craie et Philippe, au milieu du cercle psalmodiait, tenant un cheveu de Draco Malefoy, une dague de cérémonie près de lui.

La Lune était pleine, sa position s'approchait de celle du cercle, bientôt, le rituel serait accompli.

- _Puisses-tu nous écouter, Jupiter_, murmurait Philippe, les yeux fermés, _acceptes mon offrande et écoute nos prières._

Il installa le cheveu bien au milieu du cercle, se releva en tenant la dague dans sa main. Avec un léger tremblement, il s'entailla le bout de l'index et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur ce cheveu. La faible luminosité du cercle s'accentua, virant au violet.

- _Accepte cette offrande et écoute notre prière_, répéta Philippe. _Ramène nous un être du futur en rapport avec Draco Malefoy._

Il se passa quelques secondes sans que rien n'arrive. Pas de faille temporelle, pas de voix mystifiés venant des murs, pas de tremblement de terre. Rien.

Les Adolescents autour du cercle s'arrêtèrent de psalmodier en latin un à un. Un silence étrange s'étendit. Rien ne s'était passé. Était-ce une blague? Un raté?

- Il semblerait que ça n'ait pas marché, dit Ben, brisant ainsi le silence pesant.

- C'est bizarre pourtant, murmura Philippe autant pour lui-même que pour les autres, on a suivit tout ce que nous disait le grimoire, je ne comprends pas…

- On devrait arrêter alors, proposa Rose, semblant plus soulager que déçue. On trouvera un autre moyen de se venger, d'accord?

Les autres soufflèrent, déçus de n'avoir rien vu se passer comme ils l'espéraient. Il était tard, mieux valait partir le plus tôt possible, même si Sophie était préfète, six Serpentards hors des dortoirs étaient bien difficiles à expliquer.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua à grommeler Philippe. Il doit manquer quelque chose.

- Phil, aller, on arrête, le prévint Marcus en éteignant les bougies. On trouvera demain, je suis fatigué.

Les autres commencèrent à ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient sorti pour le rituel tandis que Philippe continuait à marmonner au milieu du cercle.

- C'est pas comme s'il fallait dire « s'il te plait»!

- EH BIEN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT, gronda une voix venant de partout, résonnant jusque dans leurs têtes.

Alors le cercle commença à s'illuminer encore plus, du violet, il tourna rapidement au bordeaux, puis au rouge sang avant de finir par devenir d'un blanc éblouissant.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifié qu'il était.

Ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes des jeunes filles que Philippe put s'éloigner du cercle et tous les six s'enfuir vers leur salle commune pendant qu'une explosion se faisait entendre dans tout le cachot, si ce n'était tout le château.

Ainsi, ils avaient réussi. Mais à quel prix?

* * *

Voilà! l'histoire va débuter petit à petit, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop sévère avec moi ^^

Je l'ai dit sur , mais j'ai fait une pause dans l'écriture pendant pas mal de temps avant de recommencer. Et le Parfum est ma première fiction depuis... pas mal de temps.

Voilà, à dans la suite!

EliH


	4. Chapter 3

- Tu as entendu l'explosion d'hier soir?

- On pense à une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui!

- Les professeurs ne sont toujours pas là! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- D'après les préfets, on a retrouvé des restes d'un Rituel, enfin, avec l'explosion, c'était difficile à voir!

Toute la Grande Salle se trouvait en effervescence depuis 7h du matin. L'explosion avait en effet réveillé même les plus gros dormeurs, les préfets avaient été appelés, les professeurs en pyjamas étaient sortis de leur appartement, s'attendant à une attaque surprise du Seigneur Noir.

Mais rien, le Professeur Snape avait été le premier à trouver le lieu des dégâts, de la poussière virevoltant encore trop pour voir clair. Les autres avaient suivis, et un compte-rendu avait été donné dans le bureau du directeur, loin des oreilles innocentes.

Quant à Harry Potter, il dormait les yeux ouverts, Ginny prenait soin de lui depuis que leur relation avait été officialisée, elle lui versait du café et lui tartinait des tartines au beurre et confiture de framboise, tout en lui faisant des suppositions sur l'explosion de la nuit dernière.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur que ce soit Tu-Sais-Qui qui ait voulu attaqué? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui approchant la tartine des lèvres.

- Je l'aurais senti, Ginny, marmonna le Sauveur du monde en attrapant la tartine et la croquant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, sourit-elle d'un air contrit.

- Aller Hermione, suppliait Ron. Sois sympa et dis-nous ce qui a été dit hier dans le bureau quoi! Tu est préfète en chef que je sache, alors vas-y! tu dois bien savoir des chose non? Ça nous angoisse tous un peu!

- Ronald, souffla pour la énième fois Hermione en reposant sa tasse de thé. Je suis tenue au secret par un serment que Dumbledore lui-même a apposé! Alors je ne peux rien dire sous peine de souffrir. Et Il va faire l'annonce ce matin et vous saurez tout ce midi, ça vous va?

Les Gryffondors autour poussèrent un soupir de dépit. Ils ne sauront rien. Et pas question de poser la question à l'autre blond des Verts et Argent.

Le brouahaha s'apaisa pourtant petit à petit quand les professeurs arrivèrent un à un, précédé par le directeur de l'école.

On attendait une nouvelle, une réponse, pendant que les professeurs s'installaient, Dumbledore resta debout, fixant d'un air mi-grave, mi-mystérieux. Son regard s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur son protégé et sur le préfet en chef des Serpentards qui semblait plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumer, des cernes violettes sous ses yeux.

- Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, commença Dumbledore. L'explosion que vous avez entendu hier n'était pas un cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle, soulagement, interrogation…

- Non, poursuivit le directeur lorsque le calme se refit, nous avons découvert que des élèves avaient enfreint le couvre feu et s'étaient amusés à imiter un rituel dont on ne vous dira pas le nom. Mais le résultat est là. Pour le plus grand malheur des responsables et du nôtre, le rituel a fonctionné. Nous vous en dirons plus à l'heure du déjeuner. À présent, mangez, et allez en cours. Bonne appétit.

Il se rassit, alors que les conversations se multipliaient. Les questions se faisaient crescendo, sans réponse en retour. Que faire?

C'est en attendant leur cour de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards que la plupart des élèves de septième années eurent des réponses.

En effet, Draco Malefoy, tremblant de rage et de dégout s'était jeté sur son ennemi, le plaquant au mur.

- Tout est de TA faute! Hurlait-il, pendant que Ron essayait de le dégager de son meilleur ami. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu finir avec toi?! Impensable! C'est de ta putain de FAUTE!

- Malefoy, s'écria Hermione, affolée. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne sait encore rien et tu ne peux pas l'accuser de la sorte!

- Il va ruiner ma vie, bordel de Dieu! Lui hurla-t-il, ne lâchant toujours pas Harry qui virait petit à petit au violet. Comment est-ce que je vais faire hein? C'est SA faute!

Sans qu'ils s'y attendent tous, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent séparer d'un coup de baguette. Le professeur Snape était arrivé, mettant un terme à cette querelle.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit Snape de sa voix traînante. Restez calme, ce n'est pas très digne de vous. Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, dit-il en se retournant vers son élève honnis, un regard empli d'un dégoût non feint, 5points en moins pour avoir fait du grabuge.

Bien sûre, les protestations chez les Rouges et Or se firent entendre. Mais le Maître des potions ne dit rien d'autre et ils entrèrent, déjà de forte mauvaise humeur.

* * *

- On est fichu, répétait en boucle Sophie, légèrement tremblante.

Ce jeune groupe de Serpentards se trouvait en cours d'histoire de la magie, un cours où le professeur ne se préoccupait pas de ne pas être entendu.

- Ça prouve que ça a marché en tout cas, murmura Peter.

- Oui, mais on a pas eu UN mais CINQ visiteurs, répliqua Sophie, furieuse. Le pire? C'est que tout le monde va le savoir, et quand ils découvriront que c'est nous, c'est plus que le renvoi qu'on va subir, mais aussi la colère de Snape et de Malefoy!

- On ne nous découvrira pas, la rassura Peter. Personne ne nous a vu, ni les prof, ni les visiteurs. Au fait, tu as vu qui s'était?

- Je suis tenue au secret, espèce d'imbécile, cracha Sophie. Dumbledore nous a imposé un serment.

* * *

À la fin du cours de Métamorphose, la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors interpella Harry, le prévenant de se diriger de suite chez le directeur.

À l'autre bout du château, le professeur de Runes faisaient de même avec Draco.

Quel ne fut donc pas leur surprise de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur.

- Suçacide, marmonna Draco, précédent son ennemi dans l'escalier.

Il frappa aussi à la porte, attendant la permission d'entrer, ce qui se fit rapidement.

- Harry, Monsieur Malefoy, commença Dumbledore, d'un air plus que tranquille.

Harry vit distinctement cinq élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les couloirs, deux de Serpentards, deux de Gryffondors et un de Serdaigle. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit que la seule jeune fille de Serpentard tenait les deux jumeaux Gryffondors dans ses bras pendant que le plus âgé, un Serpentard également, tenait sur ses genoux le petit Serdaigle.

- Messieurs, fermez la porte, nous avons des choses à nous dire. Et s'il vous plait Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Le grand directeur de Poudlard leur expliqua, réexpliqua pour Malfoy, ce que ces cinq élèves faisaient là.

Harry sentit sa tête bourdonnée, des questions emplissant de plus en plus sa tête. Il dut fermer les yeux, se sentant plus que dépasser. Draco quant à lui, se retenait de hurler sa rage face à Potter, voulant l'accuser de tous les tords possibles.

Oui, Harry Potter se sentait dépasser. Il avait besoin de se calmer. De faire le vide. C'est-ce qu'il fit, en s'évanouissant.

- Et voilà! Manquait plus que ça, grommela Draco en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, je voulais vous dire aussi que cette fiction est déjà fini et qu'elle a même une suite (que j'ai fini aussi)

Si elle a des points communs avec certaines autres fictions, je m'excuse, mais je n'ai fait que m'en inspirer et je n'ai cherché à violer les droits de personnes.

Merci à vous!

EliH


	5. Chapter 4

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, annonça Dumbledore en se levant au milieu du repas. Avant de vous annoncer les raisons de l'explosion, j'ai besoin de votre confiance, et pour cela, je le scellerais par un serment. Levez vos baguettes jeunes gens.

Hésitants, les élèves restèrent un moment à se fixer. Que faire? Était-ce si important?

Pourtant, la table des Gryffondors commença a voir des baguettes fleurirent dans chaque main, prouvant leur confiance sans faille à Dumbledore.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles suivirent, et enfin les Serpentards, sous la menace silencieuse de leur directeur de maison, Snape.

- Bien, murmura Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il prononça haut et fort une incantation dans une langue jusque là inconnue des élèves. Un picotement se fit sentir dans le bras tenant la baguette de chacun d'entre eux. Le souffle magique s'apaisa, leur permettant de baisser leur baguette.

- Bien, répéta le directeur. Comme vous le savez, l'explosion d'hier n'était pas un fait du Seigneur Noir. Il a été provoqué par des élèves, le rituel a marché, contre toute attente et cinq jeunes gens sont arrivés… du futur.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Du futur? Qui?

- Je tiens aussi à vous dire que si une seule information sur la présence de ces visiteurs du futur sort de l'école, vous risquez, en plus que cette information n'arrive jamais à destination, une douleur insupportable dans votre bras droit. Sachez le. Bien, les présentations vont se faire. Jeunes gens, entrez.

Les élèves de Poudlard retinrent leur souffle pendant que cinq enfants sortaient de la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Cinq adolescents âgés de dix-sept à onze ans, venant de trois maisons différentes. Ils avaient comme un air de famille…

- Bien, jeunes gens, présentez vous, ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à le faire une centaine de fois.

Le plus âgé des enfants, blond aux yeux verts, s'approcha d'un pas princier, l'air de quelqu'un sûr de lui. Rappelant désagréablement un certain Serpentard qui, oh! N'était pas là.

- Gabriel Potter-Malefoy, dix-sept ans, Serpentard.

Un sursaut chez les Gryffondors qui cherchèrent des yeux leur leader absent des yeux, pendant que les Serpentards se crispaient.

La seule demoiselle du groupe s'approcha, un petit sourire gêné, les joues légèrement rouges. Les garçons de la Salle soupirèrent, elle était jolie cette blonde aux yeux gris. Son air innocent contrastait avec son attitude.

- Eli Potter-Malefoy, quinze ans, Serpentard.

Un nouveau sursaut chez les Rouges et Or, pendant que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles cherchaient des yeux les seuls Potter et Malefoy qu'ils connaissaient. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi absents. Entre temps, quelques élèves s'étaient évanouis ou faisaient de l'hyperventilation.

Les deux jumeaux s'avancèrent ensemble, se disputant sur qui commencerait les présentations. Leur frère aîné soupira et les séparèrent avant que cela ne finisse en bagarre. Ce n'était pas du tout digne des Potter-Malefoy ça!

- Liam Potter-Malefoy, treize ans, Gryffondor.

- Sinclair Potter-Malefoy, treize ans, Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux le dirent en même temps, avec un sourire narquois, devant les yeux plein d'incompréhension des élèves du passé (pour eux).

Gabriel soupira de nouveau et refit les présentations de ses petites frères bruns aux yeux verts qui boudaient.

- Dis moi que je rêve, se plaignit Ron en tenant le bras d'Hermione.

- Non, Ron, déglutit Hermione, toujours un peu choquée. C'est la réalité.

Quatre Potter-Malefoy? Se demandaient le reste de la salle. Cela allait contre la règle des Sang purs qui stipulait un enfant par famille. D'ailleurs, comment leur Prince avait-il pu se marier (car il était bien question d'un mariage), avec un Sang-mêlé tel que Potter? Certes il était puissant, mais il n'était pas pur!

Le petit dernier s'approcha, gardant un air calme malgré ses tremblements.

- Ethan Potter-Malefoy, onze ans, Serdaigle.

Il se précipita vers ses frères et sœur, tout rouge. Eli lui prit la main, le réconfortant d'un sourire.

- Je vois qu'ils ont joué les lapins, ricana un Serpentard. Cinq gosses? Avec deux ans d'intervalle?

Neville se leva, contre toute attente, rouge d'indignation.

- Au moins, ils comprennent ce que signifie « ne pas être le nombril du monde ».

Quelques Serpentards se levèrent, près à répondre à l'insulte en maintenant leur baguette.

Des Gryffondors firent de même, défendant ainsi leur ami pourtant si peu assuré d'habitude.

Le directeur fit taire les deux maisons et invita les jeunes Potter-Malefoy à manger à la table professorale, en attendant qu'ils s'habituent et décident de manger à la table de leur propre maison.

- Mais où se trouve Harry? Murmura Seamus, continuant à fixer Eli.

- Sais pas, répondit Ron, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait voir Dumbledore.

- Il doit être en état de choc, ajouta Hermione en respirant profondément. Allons à l'infirmerie après.

- Pauvre Ginny, se plaignit Ron en regardant sa sœur, blanche comme un linge.

* * *

Harry se réveillait. Il avait fait un étrange rêve. Il avait vu des enfants qui lui ressemblaient un peu. Cinq enfants qui semblaient être ses enfants. À lui. C'était un beau rêve. Enfin… si on occultait le fait que la mère, ou le second père en tout cas, était Malefoy. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Ah monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé! S'exclama l'infirmière en s'approchant de lui.

- Excusez-moi Madame, lui sourit-il. Je crois avoir fait un bien étrange rêve.

- Un rêve? Le coupa une voix traînante en face de lui. Un cauchemar oui! On a cinq gosses Potter! Tu te rends compte? Cinq gosses que je vais avoir avec TOI. Cinq gosses! C'est un comble pour un sang pur tel que moi!

Harry avait blêmit. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve? C'était VRAIMENT la réalité?

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh gronda Malefoy.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en état de choc, mais cessez d'être désagréable!

- Vous ne réagiriez pas ainsi si c'était à vous que cela arrivait! Avoir des enfants avec votre pire ennemi? Et puis quoi encore? C'est un cauchemar vivant!

- Harry!

- Ah et en plus, je dois supporter les effusions de larmes et de bons sentiments de ces fauves! Super! S'exclama Draco en tirant les rideaux.

Ginny était arrivée, les larmes aux yeux, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione.

- Ginny, dit Harry en recevant sa petite amie dans les bras.

- Harry, ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne peut pas être possible, hein? Même si on ne sort que depuis peu de temps ensemble, je ne peux pas voir mon futur sans toi, c'est une mascarade faite par la sale fouine n'est-ce pas?

- Je crains que non Ginny, répondit Hermione à la place de son ami. Malefoy est tout aussi choqué qu'Harry et aussi bon acteur soit-il, il subit autant qu'Harry subit.

Ron s'installa sur une chaise, il se sentait déborder. il avait toujours imaginer que sa sœur et son meilleur ami finirait ensemble, se marieraient et enfin, Harry serait son frère, un vrai frère.

- Tu as raison Granger, dit une voix froide derrière elle. Draco ne fait que subir, et il est victime d'une machination. Lui? Finir avec… Potter? Et puis quoi encore?

Pansy et Blaise étaient arrivés, suivis par Nott et les deux molosses, Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco tira ses rideaux, invitant ainsi ses amis à rentrer.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Gabriel? Demanda sa jeune sœur alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Je ne sais pas, Eli, réfléchit l'aîné. La proposition de Dumbledore semble alléchante, avoir un appart pour nous cinq. Mais il serait plus pratique de se faire des alliés dans les autres maisons, s'intégrés le temps que les profs trouvent une solution pour nous faire repartir à notre époque à nous.

- En plus, ajouta un des jumeaux, on est dans le passé, et comme on l'a vu, nos pères se trouvent ici.

- Ça serait drôle de trouver des infos compromettantes sur nos pères et sur notre entourage, rajouta l'autre jumeau avec un sourire sadique.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi on ne vous a pas mis à Serpentard, soupira Eli en les regardant.

- On aime pas le vert, répondirent-ils simplement.

- Il serait préférable de retourner dans nos maisons respectives, murmura Ethan, le plus jeunes, pendant que sa sœur fixait ses jumeaux de frères. Glaner des informations, oui, mais aussi rencontrer nos pères.

- C'est vrai que leurs réactions étaient un peu trop… excessifs, approuva Gabriel avec une grimace en se rappelant comment son père avait accueillit la nouvelle en s'évanouissant.

- Se faire accepter par nos pères, quelle bonne blague, soupira Eli. Mais Ethan, tu es près à aller chez les Serdaigles alors que tu ne connais personne?

Son cadet haussa des épaules, après tout, il était déjà seul sans ses frères et sœurs quand il était dans le futur, recommencer dans le passé ne semblait pas trop le déranger.

- Je pourrais toujours leur donner une raclé, sourit-il sadiquement.

- On sait que t'es le plus intelligent, c'est bon, marmonna Liam pendant que son jumeau roulait des yeux.

- Ils se plieront tous à tes pieds quand ils verront ton cerveau surdimensionné, ricana Sinclair en retour.

- Alors c'est décidé, coupa Gabriel. On prévient Dumbledore et on va chacun de notre côté pour glaner des infos.

Ses frères et sœur hochèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

- Albus, demanda d'un air inquiet le professeur McGonagall, qu'allons nous faire de ces jeunes gens? Il faut trouver le nom du rituel, après tout, c'était du bluff ce que vous avez dit aux élèves. Et… trouver le moyen de les ramener chez eux. Potter et Malefoy doivent être inquiet pour leurs enfants!

- Oui Minerva, je le sais, lui répondit tranquillement le directeur, un fin sourire aux lèvres, mais pour le moment, il n'y a aucun risque. Les élèves ne peuvent rien dire, dès qu'ils parleront à un individu hors de l'école, le silence s'installera au lieu des mots et les lettres qui parleront des enfants Potter-Malefoy s'auto-bruleront, tout en faisant subir une douleur à l'élève selon le degré de ce qui aurait été dit dans la lettre.

Elle soupira, évidemment, il avait pensé à tout. Il n'était pas un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps pour rien…

- La présence de ces enfants, intervint Snape, nous démontre en tout cas que le Lord Noir a été vaincu dans le futur. Sinon, Potter serait mort, et non épanouit avec mon filleul dans le futur.

- Oui Severus, mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien demander de tel à ces enfants, cela modifierait le futur, et cela est contre nature. Heureusement que je leur ai imposé le silence sur ce sujet si Harry ou un autre leur demande comment cela va se terminer…

La conversation ne put continuer, on frappa à la porte. C'était les enfants Potter-Malefoy.

- Nous avons décidé de vivre avec les élèves de cette époque, annonça Gabriel avec une voix traînante, faisant frissonner les adultes face à la ressemblance avec son père… un de ses pères. Nous nous intégrerons aux autres en attendant de retourner chez nous.

- Oh mais bien sûr jeunes gens, leur sourit le directeur.

Gabriel hocha de la tête, la tête haute, son éducation jouant un grand rôle. Puis il fit un mouvement de la tête au directeur, et murmura un poli: « Directrice McGonagall », « Grand-père Sev » avant de partir avec ses frères et sœur.

- Ai-je bien entendu? Murmura Snape en tremblant. Grand père Sev?

- Directrice? Répéta l'animagus, étonnée.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois plus dans le futur, lui dit le directeur actuel avec un petit sourire.


	6. Bonus 1

**Rebonjour à tous! Je vous remercie pour les reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant en à peine quelques heures.**

**J'ai encore un peu de mal à utiliser les outils de fanfiction, alors j'ai séparé les passages comme je pouvais, je suis désolée si c'est pas très esthétique ^^"**

**donc voilà, ceci est un bonus du futur, un passage de la vie des Potter-Malfoy du futur. Il y en aura bien d'autre ^^**

**Merci beaucoup de me suivre =)**

* * *

Après la guerre, bien des années après, Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter voyaient naître leur premier enfant. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts. Un garçon magique.

- Il a tes yeux, sourit Draco en prenant le poupon avec précaution.

- Et tes cheveux, rit Harry, malgré sa fatigue.

- Ils sont aussi broussailleux que les tiens, répliqua Draco en embrassant le front de son mari.

- Vous avez pas un peu fini oui? Grommela Severus Snape en entrant dans la salle avec un bouquet de violette. Il est où le nouveau monstre?

- C'est un bébé! Protesta Harry en roulant des yeux. Et il s'appelle Gabriel!

- Gabriel Kilian Thomas Potter-Malefoy! Ajouta Draco avec un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

- Doux Merlin, ricana une voix derrière Severus. Un nom à rallonge! Comment tu veux qu'on s'en rappelle?

- Ron! Voyons!

- Ron! Hermione! S'exclama Harry en se redressant un peu.

- Restez allonger Potter, cingla le Maître des Potions. Vous avez donné naissance à un bébé magique, vous devez être épuisé!

- Potter-Malefoy! Soupirèrent les deux époux en roulant des yeux.

- Pareil.

- Je peux tenir le bébé? Demanda timidement Hermione en regardant le poupon avec envie.

- Bien sûr! Fit Draco en le lui tendant. Mais assieds toi avant. Je te rappelle que tu es aussi enceinte et que tu n'aurais même pas dû venir jusqu'ici!

- La France et l'Angleterre ne sont pas aussi éloignés, rit Hermione en berçant doucement le bébé.

- Et quelle idée de donner naissance au bébé dans ce pays de fous aussi! Grommela Severus en s'avançant vers le bébé pour mieux le voir.

Mais ce dernier commença à hurler, le faisant sursauter.

- Fallait pas insulter son lieu de naissance, ricana Ron en ignorant le regard noir de son ancien professeur.

- Un petit monstre je vous dis, grommela Severus en s'installant près du blond qui tenait la main de son brun.

S'il savait comme il avait raison…


	7. Chapter 5

C'était l'effervescence dans les couloirs, dans les salles de classe. Des Potter-Malefoy prouvaient plusieurs choses. La mort du Lord Noir dans le futur, ce qui provoquait l'hésitation des jeunes Serpentards à continuer dans la voie de leurs parents. Les deux pires ennemis s'étaient mariés dans le futur et avaient eu des enfants. Potter était GAY. Tout le monde savait que Malefoy était bisexuel. Mais Potter gay? Une première. Les jeunes filles pleuraient la disparition d'un autre bon parti, pendant que Ginny tentait de se remettre du choc.

On constatait aussi que les Malefoy, des êtres aux sang purs, très respectueux des règles et traditions des nobles familles, auraient dans le futur plus qu'un seul enfant, et par-dessus tout, des Sang-mêlés!

Les Serpentards ne savaient plus que dire. D'une part leur Prince serait marié à leur pire ennemi. Et en plus, cet ennemi serait vainqueur de la guerre.

Pendant ce temps, trois jeunes Gryffondors étaient la victime du regard de tous les élèves. Harry soupira. Les doigts qui pointaient vers lui, les regards emplis d'admiration, de dégoûts, d'incompréhension, d'inquiétude, il avait l'habitude, mais c'était toujours aussi pénible.

- Tu dois aller voir tes enfants, Harry, dit Hermione, brisant le silence.

Ron et lui grimacèrent. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il n'allait quand même pas parler de SES enfants?

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire tante… pardon, Hermione.

Le trio se retourna vers cinq jeunes gens. L'aîné se tenait bien droit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tante? Tu as failli m'appeler tante Hermione?

Gabriel grimaça. Lui et sa fichue éducation!

- Au point où on en est…, commença un des jumeaux.

- Mieux vaut tout leur dire, qu'en penses-tu, Gabriel? Termina l'autre.

On entendit Ron marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à: « frères jumeaux» et « roux».

- Ah oui! C'est oncle Fred et oncle Georges…

- … qui nous ont appris à faire ça…

- … pour embêter tout le monde!

Harry soupira. Oui, ça allait être long.

- Trouvons une salle vide, et discutons, décida-t-il en emmenant sa petite troupe avec lui.

* * *

Draco était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Son état de choc durait un peu trop longtemps au goût de ses trois amis.

Ils l'entendaient marmonner des « Potter et moi », « cinq gosses», « que dira Père », « Impensable».

- Tu ne veux pas les voir? Soupira Blaise pour la énième fois.

- Non, c'est des moitiés Potter, je préfère aller crier dans les couloirs que j'aime notre vieux fou de directeur.

- C'est aussi des moitiés toi, banane, répliqua Théodore en feuilletant un livre de la bibliothèque personnelle de Draco.

Un gémissement dépité lui répondit.

- C'est pas gagné mes cher amis, annonça Pansy en sortant de quoi écrire son devoir de Potion.

* * *

Après avoir lancé des sorts leur permettant le calme et l'intimité, ils s'installèrent en cercle et c'est Ron qui commença les questions.

- Alors… vous êtes vraiment des moitié Harry, moitié Malefoy?

- Oui, répondit Gabriel.

- Quel âge avons-nous à l'époque où vous avez été… arrachés? Demanda Harry, peut sûr de lui.

- Vous aurez quarante ans cette année, répondit Eli dans un rapide calcul.

- On sera de la même famille? Demanda Hermione, même si elle s'en doutait déjà.

- Oui, répondit le plus jeune. Ne sois pas choqué oncle Ron, mais toi et tante Hermione allez vous marier après la guerre et aurez six enfants. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas nos vrais oncle et tante par le sang, mais on vous considère comme tel. Même si vous êtes les parrain et marraine de Gabriel.

Ron rougit en découvrant que sa future femme serait sa meilleure amie. Et, par Merlin! Il serait presque aussi productif que ses parents!

- Comment j'ai tué Voldemort dans le futur? Demanda enfin Harry.

- On est tenu au secret, désolée Papa, lui annonça sa fille, inconsciente de comment elle l'avait appelé avant de voir la grimace sur le visage de son père, et avant d'avoir reçu deux coups de coudes de ses idiots de frères jumeaux.

- Comment vous êtes… euh… nés? Continua tout de même Harry. Si, et je dis bien SI, Malfoy et moi, on se marie, comment on a fait pour vous avoir? On est tous les deux des hommes.

- Et alors? Demanda un des jumeaux.

- Alors c'est impossible, pour avoir un enfant, il faut au moins une femme et…

- Non Harry, le contredit Hermione, il existe des moyens pour un couple homosexuel d'avoir des enfants sans passer par l'adoption, comme chez les moldus.

Il faut une potion spéciale, avec des ingrédient plutôt rares. Et seul un bon potionniste peu le faire.

- Pour être bon, grand père Sev est le meilleur! Leur apprit l'autre jumeau.

Harry blêmit. Celui qui le détestait? Cet homme aux cheveux aussi gras qu'étaient noir ses vêtements?

- Vous voulez parler de Snape? Hésita-t-il.

- Oui, grand père Sev, répéta le jumeau.

- Liam, je crois bien qu'à l'époque où ils sont encore à l'école, grand père et papa ne sont pas très… amis encore, intervint Gabriel.

Une lueur de compréhension s'installa dans les yeux des jumeaux et ils sourirent au trio, penauds.

Ron était incapable de parler. Savoir que leur détestable professeur de Potion ferait parti de la famille d'Harry lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Et donc, je peux connaître vos noms? Demanda Harry, un peu gêné par la situation.

Une lueur de douleur traversa les yeux des plus jeunes. Seul Gabriel ne le montra pas. Il soupira, et représenta la fratrie Potter-Malefoy.

- Je suis Gabriel, votre premier enfant. Ensuite, il y a Eli, comme moi, elle est à Serpentard. Les jumeaux, Liam et Sinclair, tous deux à Gryffondor et notre petit dernier qui est entré à l'école cette année, Ethan, à Serdaigle. C'est un quasi génie. Mais c'est Sinclair qui a hérité de la passion des livres de tante Hermione.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de cette dernière, regardant le jeune homme qui rougit.

- Quand à Liam, il adore le Quidditch, tellement que Père lui a interdit de sortir plus de deux heures par jour. Il est attrapeur à notre époque.

Harry sourit. Ainsi, ce jumeau là avait hérité de sa passion et avait le même poste que lui?

Le jeune homme s'emporta petit à petit, posant des questions à ses cinq enfants, oubliant ainsi ses amis qui, remarquant le besoin des enfants du futurs de discuter avec leur père plus jeune, partirent.

Ron était encore un peu choqué par le fait que son meilleur ami soit gay. Mais il n'était pas aussi obtus que les moldus, après tout, l'homosexualité était bien plus accepté par les sorciers et les enfants n'étaient pas un problème pour ces couples du même sexe. Mais qu'allait-il faire pour Ginny? Sa petite sœur qui était pourtant si amoureuse d'Harry! Et Malefoy était une pourriture et… pire, un futur Mangemort. Comment Harry avait-il pu finir avec lui? Il soupira, retenant la grimace de dégoût qui lui chatouillait le visage à la simple pensée de voir Harry et Malefoy collés l'un à l'autre.

Quant à Hermione, ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Ron et elle lui avait un peu suffit. S'ils avaient environ quarante ans à l'époque des enfants Potter-Malefoy, cela prouvait qu'elle vivrait un beau ménage avec Ron et qu'elle aurait une grande famille, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, étant enfant unique. Seulement, quand est-ce qu'ils sortiront enfin ensemble? Elle se demandait si le courage légendaire des Gryffondors serait assez pour que Ron lui avoue ses sentiments. Elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps maintenant…


	8. Chapter 6

Ginny était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un petit bout de femme. Elle avait du caractère, était séduisante, elle avait de l'expérience aussi. Elle était courageuse, elle cherchait l'amour parfait, elle était persévérante. Mais voilà: celui qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps se trouvait être gay dans le futur, aurait cinq enfants avec leur pire ennemi et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se le refusait. Elle avait beau avoir seize ans, elle voyait déjà son futur avec Harry Potter. Un avenir magique, beau, parfait…

Mais ce rêve se brisait petit à petit et encore plus quand elle vit son petit ami rentré dans la salle commune en rigolant avec les jumeaux qui se prétendaient être ses enfants!

Son air malheureux interpella Harry qui perdit son sourire et prit un air mi-gêné, mi-coupable. Il laissa les jumeaux qui furent rapidement entourés par les autres Gryffondors. Il demanda à Ginny de le suivre à l'extérieur. Même si elle avait peur, elle était une Gryffondor. Elle ferait tout pour le garder…

- Tu veux me quitter n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent dans le parc.

Harry soupira. Que faire? Il n'avait jamais rompu avec qui que ce soit, même dans son histoire avec Cho, c'était cette dernière qui y avait mis un terme.

- Gin', commença-t-il. Tu sais que je t'adore, que je t'aime beaucoup… tu sais aussi que si j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, c'était pour essayer, parce que ton frère avait insisté. Mais je te considère comme ma sœur. Comme je considère Ron comme étant mon frère. Je te rendrais malheureuse si on continuait. Tu as la preuve que plus tard, on ne sera jamais ensemble… désolé Ginny…

Ginny refusa d'en entendre plus et s'enfuit. Harry ne chercha pas à la suivre. Il avait vu une longue chevelure blond blanc typique des Lovegood la poursuivre.

Il rentra dans le château, se sentant encore coupable.

Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux se frappaient dans les mains.

- Mission séparation, réussie, murmurèrent-ils.

- Si j'avais su que tante Ginny sortait avec Papa dans le passé, lança Liam en rentrant à son tour dans le château.

- C'est vrai que Père n'aime pas quand on parle de leur ancienne conquête, après tout, il est très jaloux au sujet de Papa, pouffa Sinclair.

- Heureusement que grand père Sev nous a sorti cette histoire quand il était bourré, on aurait jamais rien su.

- Bah au moins, elle et oncle Neville auront le temps de se connaître maintenant.

- Ouais, j'aime bien ses plantes OGM, ricana Liam. C'est pas à cette période qu'il a commencé à faire des expériences justement?

- On pourrait l'aider, suggéra Sinclair. Ça nous permettra de l'aider à draguer tante Ginny.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on joue les Cupidons ici, soupira son frère en donnant le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard où devait les attendre le reste de la fratrie.

* * *

Lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle commune des Verts et Argents, ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant le bruit d'une claque retentissant dans un silence pesant.

Ils ne s'en seraient pas préoccupés si celui qui s'était pris la claque n'était pas leur père et si celle qui l'avait donné n'avait pas été leur sœur. À ce moment-là, elle était énervée, les larmes aux yeux. Mais même avec ces larmes, elle faisait peur, le regard empli de colère, l'air hautain. La voix froide qui se fit entendre montra qu'elle avait bien du sang Malefoy coulant dans ses veines.

- Je pensais que ce serait Papa le plus difficile à convaincre de son homosexualité par rapport à toi. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes, Père. Si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça dans le passé… Tu me déçois, vraiment.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent avant que leur sœur ne sorte de la salle commune en courant, les bousculant.

- Père a été trop loin, leur annonça Gabriel en se frottant le visage avant qu'il ne pose la question.

- Elle doit avoir ses règles pour s'être emportée au quart de tour, répliqua Ethan, toujours affalé dans le fauteuil où il avait suivi l'altercation alors que Gabriel avait essayer de calmer le jeu entre les deux camps.

- Ethan! S'écria ses frères, rougissant de gêne.

- Bah quoi? Je dis la vérité. Faut peut-être aller la chercher là, non? Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son père qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. On discutera après.

- Allez la chercher vous-même, cette folle, gronda Draco Malefoy en essayant de garder autant de dignité. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait chez nous alors qu'elle est aussi impétueuse et incontrôlable que les Gryffondors.

Gabriel soupira. Harry Potter-Malefoy était connu pour être le plus têtu du couple. Mais apparemment, dans le passé, le plus borné était bien Draco Potter-Malefoy.

- Draco, intervint Pansy. Cette fois-ci, tu es allé bien trop loin avec elle. Que ce soit ta fille du futur ou non, tu n'avais pas à lui parler de la sorte. La traiter de bâtarde, ou d'erreur de la nature parce qu'elle s'est montrée un peu trop émotive…

- Vas-y, Malefoy, lui lança Théodore Nott. Même avec une jolie demoiselle, on ne se comporte pas comme ça.

Sentant qu'ils étaient tous ligués contre lui, il partit, la tête haute, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Ah, elle doit se trouver sous le grand saule pleureur du parc! Le prévint Ethan avant que la porte de la salle commune ne se ferme.

Aucune réponse, mais les enfants Potter-Malefoy savaient qu'il l'avait entendu.

S'ensuivit un silence plutôt hostile mais aussi curieux venant des autres Serpentards.

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse nos preuves, soupira Gabriel intérieurement. Encore…

- Je m'appelle Gabriel Kylian Thomas Potter-Malefoy, annonça-t-il à la ronde, faisant rouler des yeux ses frères. Posez vos questions, on en sera vite débarrasser.

* * *

Draco marchait dans les couloirs. Seul. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie pourtant si paisible. Il était le Prince des Serpentards. Tout allait bien, il provoquait Potter tous les jours pour voir la petite lueur s'éclairée dans ses yeux. Cette seule lueur qui lui était adressé à lui seul. Et d'un coup, une bande de gamins arrivaient et annonçaient qu'il était marié à Potter, qu'ils avaient dû baiser comme des lapins pour avoir cinq gosses. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, il avait été obtus d'esprit. Il s'était à nouveau acharner sur plus jeune que lui. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ses sous fifres. Ça avait été… sa fille?

Il se secoua la tête, non… pas sa fille…

Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup! Sa blondeur, la couleur de ses yeux, d'un beau gris. Le trait fin et le visage pointu des Malefoy. Et même l'air hautain et méprisant des Malefoy! Il frissonna en se remémorant l'expression qu'elle avait prise. Et soupira. Il balaya le parc des yeux et effectivement, la jeune fille s'y trouvait, la tête dans les bras, posés sur ses genoux. Son dos semblait secoué de sanglots et une légère point de culpabilité lui transperça le cœur.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle attendant que ses larmes se calment. Il lui tendit son mouchoir signé des lettres DM en murmurant un « désolé » peu assuré.

Eli renifla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco Malefoy, tout en sachant que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise et tendu. Pourtant, comme dans le futur, il posa sa main sur sa tête d'un air peu assuré. Et s'excusa à nouveau, plus facilement cette fois.

Le silence pris place, un léger vent faisant bruisser les feuilles d'automne.

C'est ainsi que Harry les aperçut de loin, à travers une fenêtre du couloir une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux avant de partir doucement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

Lorsque Draco et Eli rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, le rire était dominant. Les jumeaux semblaient être l'attraction principale tandis que Gabriel parlait avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Quant à Ethan, il se battait contre un Sixième année aux échecs sorciers. En entendant les rires des Serpentards et la sueur couler sur le front du plus vieux, Draco compris que le plus jeune avait le dessus, malgré son jeune âge. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il fut fier de lui.

Eli s'éloigna de son père et se dirigea vers son frère aîné, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

- Mission accompli, murmura Eli à l'oreille de son frère en s'installant près de lui.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se leva, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses autres frères. D'un regard, Ethan compris qu'il devait mettre un terme à la partie et en deux coups, il mit le Serpentard échec et mat, faisant gémir ce dernier.

Les jumeaux sautèrent au sol et s'approchèrent de leur frère.

Gabriel invita son père à les suivre, autorisant seulement les plus proches amis de son père à les suivre, après tout, ils devaient aussi connaître une part de futur, comme tante Hermione et oncle Ron.

C'est naturellement que Gabriel les dirigèrent vers la chambre privée de Draco Malefoy.

Le préfet en chef hésita, et finalement donna le mot de passe, suivi par le reste du groupe.

- Je vois que cette chambre est bien plus neuve maintenant que plus tard, grommela Gabriel en touchant le bois du lit à baldaquin.

- Tu es déjà venu ici dans le futur? Osa demander Draco en s'installant dans son fauteuil préféré.

- Oh ça oui, lui sourit Gabriel en s'installant près de lui. C'est ma chambre à l'école.

- Tu es donc Préfet en chef? S'exclama Pansy, un sourire amusé en regardant Draco.

Le jeune homme sourit et hocha de la tête.

- C'est très pratique d'avoir une chambre pour soi. Sans partager la salle de bain avec les autres ou retrouver des sous vêtements des autres au pied de son lit.

Blaise éclata de rire, devant le regard interrogateur des jeunes Potter-Malefoy.

- J'aurais cru entendre Draco quand il a reçu son badge de Préfet en chef, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Le blond se renfrogna pendant que les autres souriaient. Les présentations recommencèrent, au grand damne des jumeaux, les questions aussi.

- Est-ce que vous savez avec qui je vais finir? Demanda Pansy, très curieuse.

Il y eut un échange de regard gêné entre les enfants Potter-Malefoy. Et ce fut Eli qui répondit, très gênée et… un brin coupable?

- Excuse nous Pansy, mais on a très peu de souvenirs de toi. Je sais que tu étais ma marraine. C'est tout.

Pansy sembla déçue. Mais n'insista pas. Ne faisant même pas attention au passé qu'utilisait la jeune fille pour parler d'elle. Mais Draco, tout comme les deux autres Serpentards le sentirent.

- Sinon… vous savez comment Draco et Potter finissent ensemble? Tenta de faire changer la conversation Blaise, se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune Potter-Malefoy pour connaître le futur de Parkinson.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit Père qui ait fait le premier pas, réfléchit Gabriel. Il était déjà fou de Papa mais ce dernier le reniait à chaque fois. Ça s'était fait la dernière année de leur scolarité je crois. Et ça a continué pendant la guerre.

- C'est cette année alors, dit Théodore en fixant Draco qui avait légèrement pâlit.

- Je ne draguerais jamais Potter, grinça Malefoy pour la énième fois. Il est mon ennemi et il y a le Lord Noir. S'il apprend pour vous, je serais mort.

- Oui mais on voit que dans le futur, Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua Blaise. Je ne sais pas si je vais suivre mes parents en sachant une chose pareille.

Leur avenir de Mangemort était de plus en plus compromis. Que faire?

- Blaise et Théo sont nos parrains, lâchèrent les jumeaux.

Ce qui fit bien sûre relever la tête des jeunes hommes.

- Ah, fit Théodore. Et… qui est le parrain de qui?

- Blaise est le parrain de Sinclair et Toi, tu es le mien, lui indiqua Liam avec un grand sourire.

- On est les parrains de deux Gryffondors, soupira Blaise, légèrement amusé. Un comble, vraiment.

Les jumeaux boudèrent, faisant rire les autres fassent à leur synchronisme.

- Bon, je pense qu'on va y aller, annonça Pansy en se levant. On va vous laisser… en famille.

Draco grimaça. Lui, face à cinq gosses du futur. Cela promettait.

- Que va-t-il arrivé à Pansy, demanda le jeune blond lorsque ses amis sortirent.

Un nouveau regard entre les deux plus âgés. Gabriel prit cette fois-ci la parole.

- Elle a été tuée, lors d'un attentat effectué par des Mangemorts en fuite. Elle a protégé Eli alors que cette dernière n'avait que six ans.

Le choc fut assez puissant pour que Draco ferme les yeux, cachant son immense tristesse.

- Sinon, Sinclair et moi, on fait plein de bêtises à l'école, ce qui fait que Papa est toujours énervé contre nous.

- Oui et toi, rajouta son jumeau, tu rigoles quand on fait exploser les chaudrons dans la classe de grand père Sev! Parce qu'il est tout violet et dit qu'on a hérité des dons de Papa pour faire aussi mal les potions, alors qu'en fait, on fait exprès.

La vision d'un Severus Snape violet, hurlant de rage contre des moitiés Potter le fit sourire. Avant de réaliser ce qu'ils avaient dit.

- Grand père Sev? Vous n'avez qu'un seul grand père et il s'appelle Lucius.

Gabriel marqua la phrase qui montrait qu'il acceptait sa part de paternité dans l'histoire. Un bon point.

- Grand père Lucius? Oui on le sait, lui répondit le plus jeune d'un air nonchalant. Mais on ne l'a jamais vu à part en photo. Il ne nous aime pas. Et il est en prison. Bien fait pour lui.

- Ethan! S'offusqua Eli, lançant un regard inquiet à son père.

Ce dernier avait pâlit. Son père serait donc en prison dans le futur? Et… il n'approuverait pas son futur époux? Il se secoua. Non, il devait arrêter tout de suite de se dire que ces adolescents en face de lui était SES enfants à lui et à Potter. Non… parce que Potter, c'était… Potter, son ennemi, un garçon aux vêtements informes, avec des lunettes rondes cassés. Un garçon vide, qui ne vivait que pour les autres.

En suivant les pensées de son père de loin, Gabriel soupira. Ils venaient de faire un énorme bond en arrière dans l'estime de son père. Harry Potter devait les aider.


	9. Chapter 7

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à vos si gentilles reviews, alors merci à **nytiss973, Akirafye, hinahina, brigitte26, Ecnerrolf **et la superbe** Groumde que je retrouve sur FFnet! J'espère que vous connaissez ses fictions u.u ça mérite d'y jeter un coup d'oeil :p**

* * *

Harry Potter devait rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait fait de nombreuses recherche sur les failles temporels et Ron voulait lui parler.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son ami ne parle pas de Ginny comme une jeune fille éplorée, de Malefoy comme un futur Mangemort assoiffé de sang. Mais pour Ginny, il ne s'en faisait pas. À peine deux jours après leur séparation, il l'avait vu collé à la bouche d'un garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, se trouvant à Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas insisté et contre tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Ron, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pas de jalousie, pas de colère, rien. Il l'avait libéré, autant qu'elle en profite et qu'elle trouve celui qui lui fallait vraiment.

Alors qu'il traversait un couloir, il sentit une odeur familière. Melon, poivre et… autre chose. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Il tenta de repérer ce parfum exquis, reniflant comme un forcené dans tout le couloir, se dirigeant dès que l'odeur se faisait plus fort. C'est ainsi que dans un tournant, il trouva Draco Malefoy à plusieurs mètres de lui, l'odeur disparue.

Il discutait avec Gabriel, le fils aîné. De quoi parlaient-ils? Il ne le savait pas trop. Mais l'éclat de rire qu'il entendit fit bondir son cœur. Ce rire, c'était un rire sincère, un vrai rire, un rire de Malefoy. Pas un de ces rires totalement froids et calculés. C'était venu naturellement et il se surpris à vouloir entendre plus souvent ce rire. Il se secoua, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la bibliothèque qu'il avait perdu de vue.

* * *

Gabriel avait vu la tête ébouriffé de son père brun au bout du couloir, mais il fit mine de l'ignorer, pour continuer à raconter des anecdotes mettant ses enfants sous leurs meilleurs jours. Pour qu'il les apprécie et ne les regarde plus comme des bêtes de foire. Il était à Serpentard, autant qu'il réussisse à manipuler son père pour le mener là où il le voulait!

- … Les jumeaux ont alors lancé un sort sur les cheveux de grand père Sev pour qu'ils deviennent roses et bouclés. Et grand père Sev a cru que c'était oncle Ron qui avait fait ça. Il l'a attaqué à coup de sorts en le traitant de sale vermine rousse et la fête d'anniversaire s'est finie dans l'eau. Avec Papa portant les cheveux blonds et les jumeaux pliés de rire. Bien sûre, tu les as punis et ils se sont excusés.

Draco avait éclaté de rire en imaginant son parrain avec une coiffure pareille.

À ce qu'il avait entendu, ses enfants avaient autant hérité de lui que du Survivant. Mais il avait aussi vu à travers ces anecdotes qu'ils étaient une famille heureuse et unie.

Le jeune Potter-Malefoy sourit en voyant son père aussi amusé. Il avait sa confiance. Après tout, un Malefoy devait se montrer froid et distant avec n'importe qui, ce que Draco Malefoy ne faisait pas avec lui.

- Mission accomplie, pensa-t-il en regardant son deuxième père s'éloigner d'eux d'un air pensif.

* * *

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée dans l'école des Sorciers depuis une semaine. Les deux pires ennemis ne s'insultaient plus, gardant malgré tout une froideur propre à eux. Ce n'était pas Harry qui s'en plaindrait! Après tout, c'était toujours le blond qui venait le chercher! Il s'était fait à l'idée que ses enfants étaient attachants et que les jumeaux étaient les sosies des jumeaux Weasley losrqu'ils commettaient leurs méfaits et bêtises. Gabriel était très mature pour son âge, tentant de partager son temps équitablement entre ses deux pères et ses frères et sœur. Eli semblait nager comme un poisson dans l'eau. Même si elle était à Serpentard, elle cassait l'image froide et noble des Verts et Argents en parlant fort quand elle était énervée, trop chaleureuse quand elle était contente, mais aussi très froide et méprisante quand on l'injuriait ou parlait d'elle en mal.

Quant au dernier, Ethan avait réussi à créer une cour autour de lui à la table des Serdaigles grâce à son QI à tout épreuve, apprenant vite et retenant tout facilement. Il était respectueux envers ses deux pères, toujours calme et nonchalant. Il aurait pu paraître le plus mature de la fratrie après Gabriel. Harry doutait quand même de son innocence. Il était bien trop nonchalant pour être sincère. S'il n'avait pas été à Serdaigle, Harry l'aurait bien vu à Serpentard.

Il aurait presque oublié Ginny si cette dernière n'était pas à chaque coin de couloir, en train d'embrasser un nouveau garçon à chaque fois.

Ron semblait furieux de son comportement, il la trouvait bien trop facile devant tous ces garçons! Comment sa sœur si innocente avait-elle pu finir comme ça? Il savait bien qu'elle vivait mal sa séparation avec Harry. Mais tout de même! Si sa mère savait, elle en pleurerait, il en était sûr!

Harry savait que c'était sa faute. Mais il savait aussi que seul le temps calmerait la douleur de la jeune fille. Alors il n'avait rien fait de la semaine.

Voir ses enfants lui convenaient. Connaître les joies de la paternité aussi tôt ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait même utile. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas demander quand il passerait le pas avec Malefoy.

Depuis une semaine, il regardait Malefoy autrement. Autrement qu'avec ses yeux d'ennemi. Et cela l'avait surprit. Malefoy était beau, c'était peu dire. Même si la couche de gel sur sa tête le faisait ressembler à un casque blond. Il avait des traits fins et le nez droit. Un visage certes pointu, mais même ses rictus ou ses mouvements de sourcils avaient leur charme.

Tout le monde avait le mot « gay » à la bouche quand il marchait dans les couloirs. Mais l'était-il vraiment? Voilà la question! Sa seule vraie expérience était Ginny. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas réellement aimé comme une femme, il avait apprécié les baisers, les caresses. Il était donc bi? Enfin… il n'avait jamais encore essayé avec un garçon! Il soupira en tartinant sa tranche de biscotte de beurre de cacahuète.

- Beurk! Depuis quand tu aimes ce truc collant et puant? S'écria une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa fille.

- Bonjour Eli, fit-il. Et non je n'aime pas le beurre de cacahuète, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Ah? Fit sa fille en s'installant à la table des Rouge et Or, ce qui ne surprenait plus personne. À qui tu pensais?

Il pris un air gêné. Il n'allait pas balancé à sa fille de seize ans qu'il ne savait pas s'il était gay ou bi!

Ce fut un cri qui le sauva. Les jumeaux hurlaient à tout va, totalement paniqués, fait très rare, alors que le plus jeune des Potter-Malefoy hurlait aussi, mais de rire, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, injuriant et sortant des paroles salaces à qui voulait l'entendre.

- Eli! S'écria celui que Harry supposa être Liam. Un débile de Serdaigle a fait boire du café mélangé à du lait au miel à Ethan! Faut se protéger!

Harry vit le visage de sa fille se décomposée. Il aurait pu en rire s'il n'était pas inquiet du comportement du plus jeune et n'avait pas reçu une tranche de pain dans la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gabriel en regardant son petit frère surexcité qui courrait sur la table des Serdaigles en shootant dans tout ce qu'il trouvait.

- C'est ma faute, trembla un Serdaigle à côté d'eux. Il avait l'air très fatigué, alors je lui ai proposé un peu de café. Il a dit qu'il en avait pas le droit parce qu'il était trop jeune et que ses parents le lui avaient interdit. Je lui ai dit que ses pères n'étaient pas là et que je pouvais atténué l'amertume du café avec un peu de lait et du miel.

- Imbécile! s'écria Sinclair. Ethan réagit très mal à ces trois éléments!

- Je vais m'en occuper, grommela Gabriel en sortant sa baguette dans le but d'immobiliser son frère.

Le sort d'immobilisation se dirigea vers Ethan. Mais ce dernier, ayant gardé un œil sur ses frères et sœur pendant ses bêtises, para le sort d'un _Protego_ puissant.

Il ricana face à l'air défait de son frère et celui paniqué de tous les autres. Décidément, c'était très amusant de voir sa famille perdue.

- Alors Gaby? Susurra le plus jeune en sautant de la table. Tu perds la main? C'est pas parce que Rose n'est pas là que tu dois te ramollir, on rentrera bien un jour.

Gabriel rougit violemment, ce qui surprit Harry. Il avait été habitué à un jeune homme sûr de lui, toujours froid et calculé! Et qui était donc Rose?

- Ethan, calme toi, ça va passer tu sais, le rassura Eli, déglutissant face au regard hautain du plus jeune.

- Mais je me sens très bien, ricana froidement Ethan en fixant tour à tour ses frères et sœur. Mieux que d'habitude même! Et je vais vous dire, vous êtes vraiment mous. Papa et Père ne font toujours rien, ils n'ont toujours pas fait un pas vers l'autre alors que c'était votre but! Mais Père essaye de renier le fait qu'on soit ses gosses! Et vous savez quoi? C'est parce que Papa n'est pas au goût de Père, pas encore en tout cas. Vous avez peur de les brusquer mais vous savez très bien qu'il faut leur faire entrer le fait qu'ils seront ensemble plus tard à coup de baguettes et de sorts!

Et il s'enfuit en ricanant méchamment.

Gabriel soupira, toujours aussi rouge, mais de honte cette fois-ci.

- Cette imbécile, grommela-t-il. Il va le payer.

Eli et les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête. Et, d'un commun accord, poursuivirent leur petit frère. Seul Harry resta, un peu hébété.

Hermione compatit, n'ayant pas réagit alors qu'elle était préfète en chef. Et Ron s'intéressa d'un coup à ce que contenait son assiette.

- Tu devrais les suivre, lui souffla Luna en passant derrière Harry. Ça pourrait être intéressant pour toi.

Il hocha de la tête et sortit enfin de la Grande Salle où on continuait de le fixer.

* * *

Ethan savait qu'il serait suivi par ses aînés. Alors il fit tomber les armures dans les couloirs, ralentissant leur course poursuite. Il trouvait cela particulièrement amusant dès qu'il entendait les jumeaux pestés contre lui et éclatait de rire quand sa sœur poussait un cri surpris. Mais au tournant d'un couloir, il se cogna contre quelqu'un et il grogna de douleur.

- Ethan?

Ah. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Son père était devant lui, se massant l'épaule de douleur alors qu'il le fusillait du regard.

- Bonjour Père, sourit-il en se relevant, un plan se tissant déjà dans sa tête. Peux-tu m'aider à ralentir les autres? Ils me pourchassent pour rien et je dois me cacher. Ils me font vraiment peur là à me crier dessus alors que je n'ai rien fait!

Et il s'enfuit à nouveau, entendant les cris furieux de ses frères lui parvenir. Eli faisait dans l'original, le menaçant de mort douloureuse.

C'Est-ce qui fit réagir Draco, pensa Ethan en retenant un éclat de rire mauvais. Il ne put malheureusement suivre la scène, décidant de se cacher dans la chambre de son père, dans les cachots. Personne n'irait le trouver là!

* * *

Lorsque Gabriel vit son père blond leur faisant face, la tête haute, l'air menaçant, il sut que Ethan s'était encore joué de sa naïveté. Parce que dans le futur, Ethan avait son père à ses bottes, parce qu'il était le petit dernier et parce que c'était lui qui l'avait porté pendant la grossesse.

Ils ralentirent tous, faisant face à leur père.

- Père, commença l'aîné. Avez-vous vu Ethan? Il n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Et même si je le savais, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire? Demanda froidement Draco.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, se sentant dans leurs petits souliers comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait ce ton dans le futur. Décidément, c'était pas drôle le passé!

- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, répondit Eli. Il réagit très mal au café et au lait au miel. Il a bu ces trois éléments et… il a foutu le bordel dans la Grande Salle et surtout sur la table des Serdaigles.

Draco hésita. Ce jeune homme? Ce petit garçon qui lui avait demandé de l'aide avait fait une bêtise pareille?

- Ils disent vrai Malefoy, fit une voix essoufflée derrière les enfants.

- Potter, grinça Draco, ne faisant même pas attention à ses enfants du futur qui étaient de nouveau parti à la recherche de leur frère. Profitant de l'altercation.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Ethan s'était dirigé vers les cachots.

Mais où? Les jumeaux pestaient encore contre leur jeune frère tandis que Gabriel réfléchissait.

- On peut peut-être se séparer? Suggéra Eli. Je vais lui botter les fesses à ce monstre.

- Tu sais qu'il est bien plus malin que les jumeaux quand il est sous caféine, murmura Gabriel, ignorant la grimace des jumeaux. Et bien plus doué que moi en duel alors qu'il a à peine commencer l'année.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, une explosion et un hurlement de peur se firent entendre dans un couloir.

- Ça venait de la chambre de Père, s'exclama un des jumeaux en s'y précipitant.

- Faite qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtises, pensa Gabriel en accélérant face au cri de colère de son frère.

* * *

Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, mais les cachots avaient été créés par Salazar Serpentard. Et qui disait Salazar Serpentard, disait Fourchelangue. Et qui disait Fourchelangue disait Harry Potter. Et ses enfants avaient hérité de ce don peu commun, quasi perdu. Il lui suffit d'un mot prononcé dans cette drôle de langue et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

C'était trop facile. Il se posa sur un fauteuil, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qu'il aimait ce sentiment de force! Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il était invincible, il mettrait ses pères ensemble avant la fin de son séjour dans le passé! Et…

Mais qu'était ce bruit? Comme de l'eau qui coule?

Sa tête se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était mi-ouverte.

Il se figea, comprenant, malgré son jeune âge, que son père n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Un rapide coup d'œil au lit défait lui confirma ce qu'il avait supposé avec horreur. Alors qu'il était encore sous le choc, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et une jeune fille, blonde, avec pour seul habit une malheureuse serviette cachant sa poitrine et ses parties génitales, sortie.

- Draco? Demanda la blondasse d'une voix douce, frictionnant ses cheveux mouillée. Tu as oublié quelque chose? Je me dépêche de partir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ethan sursauta, rougissant. Pas de honte, quoique… non, il était surtout en colère. Qu'est-ce que cette pouffiasse faisait là, dans la chambre de SON père alors qu'il devrait se trouver dans les bras de son père brun!

Il attendit avec une certaine froideur qu'elle remarque sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle poussa un cri surpris, et rougit.

- Euh… bonjour, bégaya-t-elle en se reculant devant le regard noir du jeune homme.

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre. Ethan l'attaqua à coup de sorts et maléfices qu'il avait appris dans les livres, la menaçant des pires souffrance si elle restait là. Elle tentait de se cacher derrière les fauteuils, le canapé, le lit, elle hurlait à chaque fois que quelque chose explosait à côté d'elle. Et c'est avec un autre cri que le mur près de la porte d'entrer explosa, soulevant la poussière.

Ethan hurla de rage, il ne voyait plus rien! Où était cette salope? Qu'il l'étripe!

- Expelliarmus!

Il sentit sa baguette partir et il hurla de nouveau, contre son frère cette fois-ci.

- Gabriel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel de dieu?!

- Parle moi autrement jeune homme, menaça le plus vieux en entrant dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la chambre du préfet en chef.

- Que s'est-il passé!

Une voix froide, contrôlant à peine sa colère et sa stupéfaction. Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur.

- Grand-père Sev, saluèrent les Potter-Malefoy.

- Que s'est-il passé? Répéta Snape en dardant son regard noir vers ces enfants de Satan.

- Ethan a pris des boissons qui le rendent instable, répéta Gabriel pour la énième fois, l'agaçant de plus en plus. Et quand on a voulu l'arrêter et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, il s'est enfuit et a trouvé refuge chez Père.

- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Mademoiselle Greengrass se trouve dans le couloir, totalement dévêtue, tremblante comme une feuille?

- Cette salope se trouvait dans la chambre de mon Père! Cria Ethan, toujours furieux.

- Ethan, le rappela Eli. Surveille ton langage, tu n'as qu'onze ans!

- Rien à foutre! Elle n'avait qu'à pas être là!

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ma chambre! Daphné! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Ça allait être long…

* * *

Ethan fut puni. C'était sûr. Instable ou non à cause du café, il était responsable. Il aurait donc des retenues avec le maître des Potions jusqu'à la fin de son séjour indéterminé à l'école.

Draco dut souffrir de la soudaine peur de la gente féminine à l'approcher. Daphné avait peur de lui et après cette histoire avec les enfants Potter-Malefoy, les filles l'évitaient comme la peste. Très mauvais pour sa réputation ça…

Bien sûre, il avait reçu les excuses très plates d'Ethan quand il avait été soulagé de son instabilité face au café mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire? Rien. Ça n'allait pas lui ramener des conquêtes au lit. Et il ne pourrait donc plus se soulager.

- Au moins, tu te muscleras les bras, avait soufflé Blaise avant de s'enfuir loin du blond.

Non, ces enfants ne lui amenaient décidemment que des malheurs…

Quoique… non, en fait, leur présence provoquait la même lueur dans les yeux de Potter que lorsqu'il l'attaquait verbalement. Et en un sens, il était jaloux. Il n'était plus le seul à le rendre vivant. Mais le doux sourire que le Balafré faisait à Eli ou aux cadets de la fratrie le rendait tout bizarre.

C'est sur cette découverte qu'il rougit brusquement, remarquant qu'il fixait Potter depuis un bon moment. C'était la faute à ces gosses, ils l'influençaient bien trop! Lui dire qu'il était marié à Potter dans le futur l'avait fait s'interroger, mais jamais, au grand JAMAIS il ne serait attiré par Saint Potter, le Balafré de service! Il n'avait rien pour lui et n'était vraiment pas son type!

Gabriel, en bon, legilimens soupira après avoir suivi une énième fois les pensées de son père. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à les accepter comme SES enfants, et non comme de simples adolescents venant du futur lui apportant la fin d'une vie tranquille…

* * *

**Et voilà, merci encore de me suivre ^^ Je vais faire un effort pour publier le plus vite possible, surtout que cette fiction est toute terminée (vive la technologie avec qui je galère \o/)**

**Ethan est certes génial, il a quand même une petite instabilité :p**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**ps: Je sais que les fratries aussi soudées sont très rares et qu'on en voit qu'à la télé, mais j'espère quand même que ça existe :p**

**EliH**


	10. bonus 2

Bon, je ne l'ai jamais dit sérieusement, mais tous ces personnages sont à J.K Rowling (oui, il serait temps que je dise haha), mais les enfants m'appartiennent, avec leurs caractères et leurs noms.

ici, c'est un peu citronné, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose comme ça, alors vous êtes prévenu =)

On nous montre comment bébé Eli va naître.

Et vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais ici, le nom de Malfoy comporte un E. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que les noms anglais et français, c'était pas tout à fait la même orthographe ^^"

Voilà, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les Potter-Malefoy vivaient dans une grand maison, loin du manoir des Malefoy et encore plus loin du monde sorcier. Leur bébé avait eu ses un an et plus turbulent que lui et plus capricieux, ils ne connaissaient pas. Même la fille de Ron et Hermione, Rose, était plus calme!

L'histoire se passe donc un peu plus tard, pendant une fraîche soirée d'été. Harry et Draco avaient profité du sommeil du petit garçon pour se retrouver un peu. Allongés dans leur lit, ils étaient dans leur cocon, enlacés amoureusement.

- Je voudrais bien avoir une petite fille, murmura Draco en caressant doucement les cheveux de son mari.

- Déjà? Rit tendrement Harry en se relevant un peu. C'est la petite Rose qui te donne envie? Mais Gabriel n'a qu'un an et demi!

- Je pourrais… la porter? Hasarda le blond.

- TOI? S'écria le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

- Si c'est ça qui te dérange, oui je peux le faire, grimaça Draco en étouffant le cri de sa moitié avant que Gabriel ne se réveille.

Harry le regarda encore un instant, sauta du lit et s'enfuit par la porte, nu. Laissant un Draco étonné. Le brun revint quelques minutes après, essoufflé, un flacon dans sa main.

- Bois ça, repris Harry en s'approchant de son époux.

- Maintenant? S'étonna le blond. Tu n'est pas fatigué?

- Pour toi? Jamais! Et puis si tu veux cette fille, on va s'y prendre toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu sois enceint!

Draco sourit, décidément, Harry était toujours d'accord pour avoir un enfant en plus! Il but la potion, pendant que son époux s'approchait de lui avec sensualité. Le baiser fut doux, amoureux, et c'est cette tendresse que Draco adorait. Les mains baladeuses du brun entreprirent de trouver les zones érogènes du blond, le faisant gémir doucement, l'excitant encore plus que ses cris de jouissance. Les hanches se touchèrent, roulèrent l'une contre l'autre, les soupirs se firent entendre, toujours plus prononcés. La langue devenue experte d'Harry commença à se balader sur le corps tant aimer, s'attardant sur le cou, les tétons, les côtes, fixant les yeux de son mari qui se faisaient toujours plus sombres, plus désireux. Il l'entendit étouffer un juron alors qu'il lapait la longueur de la hampe de chair, celle qui l'avait pénétré quelques instant plus tôt. Comme un chat, il lapa encore et encore, caressant les bourses avec doigté.

Draco crut devenir fou tellement cette torture était exquise mais il cria lorsque la langue mutine du brun vint enfin toucher son gland rougit de désir. Léchant le début de sperme qui s'était formé au bout.

Un gémissement d'anticipation sortit de sa gorge quand un doigt vint caresser la petite cavité entre ses fesses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre, bien sûr que non! Mais il anticipait toujours, être en dessous n'était pas une source de plaisir quand celui du dessus était inexpérimenté. Heureusement pour lui, Harry l'était, grâce à ses soins! Il en était là de ses pensées quand un second doigt lubrifié rejoignit la première, entamant un mouvement de ciseaux, farfouillant son antre pour trouver la perle rare. C'est avec un troisième doigt que Draco gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, car ces doigts magiques avaient trouvé sa prostate.

- Viens vite, Harry, souffla Draco en ondulant sur ces doigts.

Le blond avait entendu le souffle du brun se faire erratique quand il avait arrêté de le sucer, le contemplant avec plaisir. Il le savait excité par la vision de luxure qu'il lui envoyait.

Harry sortit donc ses doigts de l'antre si chaud et si étroit de son mari, enduit son sexe d'un gel lubrifiant et positionna son pénis devant l'objet de ses désirs.

- Viens! Gémit Draco en donnant de petits à coup sur l'objet qui le ferait crier jusqu'à la jouissance.

Harry le contemplait pendant qu'il rentrait centimètre par centimètre, sentant la chaleur d'entourer, l'étroitesse le serrer, il était chez lui, et il gémit de désir quand il vit le visage de son amour passé de l'extase de sentir un objet aussi imposant entrer en lui, à la douleur de la taille qui prenait possession de lui, et enfin au plaisir de se sentir complet.

- Tu es tellement beau, gémit Harry qui se retenait de le pénétrer profondément et puissamment, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

- Bouge Harry, bouge, sourit Draco.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, sortit doucement de son amour pour rentrer plus profondément en lui. Il savait que le blond adorait cela, un mélange explosif de sensation, où chacun d'eux pouvaient en profiter au maximum. Harry bougeait sans arrête, cherchant le point G masculin qui ferait monter au rideau son si excitant mari. Et lorsque le blond hurla de plaisir en se cambrant violemment, Harry décida d'accélérer le mouvement, sentant les chairs autour de lui palpiter encore et encore, signe que l'ex Serpentard n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il le culbuta progressivement, rentrant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus durement, losrqu'il sentit sa proche jouissance arrivée, il empoigna le sexe de Draco et le caressa le plus vite possible, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas jouir avant lui. Mais quand le blond se libéra, ses chairs emprisonnèrent encore plus Harry qui, en un aller-retour, jouit en son amant. C'est essoufflé qu'ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, trempés de sueur, satisfaits de leurs ébats.

- Je t'aime, souffla Draco en serrant le brun contre lui.

- Pas autant que moi chéri, rit Harry, sentant parfaitement le roulement exaspéré des yeux de Draco. Devenir Poufsouffle après l'amour amusait Harry, et gênait terriblement le blond. Après tout… il avait été un Malefoy!

- Nous irons prendre rendez-vous chez le médicomage demain? Bâilla Harry tout contre le torse du blond.

Ce dernier grommela sa réponse, en s'endormant.

- Draco! Cria Harry de la cuisine. Nous aurons un rendez-vous que la semaine prochaine!

- Alors on peut continuer toutes les nuits qui restent avant cette rencontre, susurra une voix contre son oreille.

Harry poussa un cri très peu distingué, surpris d'entendre son mari si près de lui.

- Si tu veux oui, sourit le brun en l'enlaçant.

- Bien sûre que je le veux! S'insurgea moqueusement Draco en caressant le dos de sa moitié. Et puis c'est nécessaire.

- Câlin!

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur visage vers le sol, où Gabriel tendant ses bras, boudeur.

Draco fut le premier à briser l'étreinte et à prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Harry adorait voir le visage si tendre de son mari quand il prenait leur progéniture dans ses bras. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au petit con du Poudlard, enfin si, il l'était toujours, mais c'était une facette de plus que Harry avait découvert à la naissance du petit Gabriel.

- C'est bête que son premier mot ait été « câlin », pensa Draco en laissant son fils lui tirer les joues.

- Tu aurais préféré quoi? Ricana Harry en voyant son fils faire. « Baise-moi » ? « Oh oui » ?

- Harry! S'écria Draco en éloignant les oreilles innocentes de son fils.

- Bah quoi? Rit Harry en se rapprochant de son amour. C'est vrai!

- Ne t'approche plus de mon fils! Malotru! S'écria Draco en s'enfuyant, attirant les rires joyeux de leur garçon.

- Comment ça malotru?! Se plaignit Harry en les rattrapant.

- Bravo Monsieur Potter-Malefoy! Vous êtes enceint de deux mois!

Un silence s'installa.

- Pardon? Demanda Draco, posant la question pour deux.

- Eh bien oui, sourit le médicomage, ne comprenant pas l'air abasourdi de ses patients.

Deux bon mois, il aurait juste fallut que vous veniez plus tôt pour les tests!

- Excusez-moi docteur, mais c'est impossible, rit nerveusement Harry. Nous n'avons commencé que la semaine dernière.

- Oh? Étonnant… vous n'êtes-vous pas trompé de potion? Vous avez bien dû prendre cette potion de conception plusieurs jours voir semaines pour réussir à féconder un nouvel embryon!

- Eh bien… non, nia Draco en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire il y a deux mois. Il y a quelque mois, je me sentais fatigué, et mon époux me donnait des potions revigorantes et… Harry… tu n'as pas fait ÇA quand même?

Les deux Potter-Malfoy avaient fait le même raisonnement. Et Harry cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Merlin! Il était vraiment trop nul!

- J'ai peut-être inversé les deux potions… sans le faire exprès! S'excusa Harry en sentant le regard noir de son mari.

- Dans tous les cas, sourit le médicomage, félicitation! Vous avez décidément une chance du tonnerre. Certains couples en pleureraient devant tant de chance… quand au sexe de l'enfant, nous attendrons le troisième mois. Bien, passez une bonne journée Messieurs Potter-Malefoy!

-Tu m'as engrossé il y a deux mois! Répétait Draco en fixant son mari, accusateur.

- Chéri, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, soupira pour la énième fois Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis enceint et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué!

- Pardon…

- Papa!

Le petit garçon fonçait sur eux avec joie.

Bon, leur petit bébé aurait une petite sœur, enfin, Draco l'espérait.


	11. Chapter 8

Les jeunes Potter-Malefoy étaient en conseil de guerre dans la Salle sur Demande. Ethan était encore très gêné de sa réaction, même si ses frères et sœur lui avaient pardonner son écart de conduite involontaire. Quand aux autres élèves, ils avaient peur de lui. Enfin, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, parce que les Gryffondors l'avaient accueilli en héros.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai manqué de respect, murmura Ethan pour la cinquième fois en quelques minutes.

Eli s'installa à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras, ce qu'elle faisait à tous ses frères quand ils étaient mal.

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi on t'interdit le miel, le lait et le café, le taquina sa sœur.

Il eut un pauvre sourire mais ses pensées furent tirés vers ce que disait Gabriel.

- Père ne veut toujours pas nous accepter comme ses enfants. Il était plutôt obtus quand il était jeune. Rajouta-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Peut être, mais il n'a toujours pas fait un effort vers Papa, commenta Liam. Et je pense que c'est plus important que de nous renier ou non.

- Après tout, on est dans le passé, il faut construire des bases avant de lui re-balancer qu'on est ses gosses, rajouta Sinclair en soupirant.

Un silence s'installa. Rapidement briser par un Ethan encore gêné et très timide.

- Et… vous voulez faire comment pour construire ces bases?

Ses frères et sœur se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, un regard incrédule plaqué sur leur visage. Il se sentit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce sont les jumeaux qui éclatèrent de rire pendant que Gabriel lui ébouriffait les cheveux tendrement, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

- Ethan James Potter-Malefoy, rigola Eli. C'est même toi qui nous l'a balancé à la figure!

- « Vous êtes vraiment mous. Papa et Père ne font toujours rien, ils n'ont toujours pas fait un pas vers l'autre alors que c'était votre but! Mais Père essaye de renier le fait qu'on soit ses gosses! Et vous savez quoi? », le singea l'un des jumeaux.

- … « C'est parce que Papa n'est pas au goût de Père, pas encore en tout cas. Vous avez peur de les brusquer mais vous savez très bien qu'il faut leur faire entrer le fait qu'ils seront ensemble plus tard à coup de baguettes et de sorts! », compléta l'autre en essayant de reproduire l'air de mépris qu'Ethan avait pris à ce moment-là.

- Papa ne semble pas réticent à l'idée de sortir avec Père, leur annonça Gabriel, un sourire amusé face aux bêtises de ses frères jumeaux. J'ai vu dans sa tête qu'il le trouvait même plutôt pas mal. Mais Père ne pense pas la même chose vis-à-vis de lui. C'est même tout le contraire.

- C'est sûr que Papa avec les vêtements de Dudley Dursley, c'est pas la beauté incarnée, grimaça Eli.

- Un relooking donc, murmura Ethan en disant ce que tous les autres pensaient.

- Laissez-moi faire pour les vêtements, annonça Liam avec un sourire.

- Et moi pour ses cheveux! S'exclama Eli avec un grand sourire.

- Je lui apprendrais comment séduire Père, ricana Sinclair.

Gabriel sourit, oui, sur ce coup-là, les jumeaux et sa sœur étaient les personnes qu'il fallait.

- Je lui volerais ses vieux vêtements trop grands s'il refuse de changer de garde robe, proposa Gabriel.

- Je t'aiderais, annonça Ethan, ne sachant quoi faire dans l'histoire.

Oui, un plan se préparait. Il suffisait qu'Harry Potter accepte.

* * *

- Hors de question!

- Mais tu ne vois pas que ces vêtements sont quasi usés jusqu'à la corde? Protesta Eli en rejetant un sweet-shirt informe sur le lit de son père.

- Je répète, Eli, la menaça Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous m'achetiez des vêtements, juste parce que les miens ne sont plus d'actualité.

- Ce ne sont pas TES vêtements! Continua d'argumenter Eli. Ce sont ceux d'oncle Dudley! Il faut que tu changes de garde robe! Ce n'est vraiment pas de ton âge et ne te correspondent pas du tout!

- Tu as appelé Dudley, « oncle»? Pâlit Harry.

- Oui, soupira Eli. On ne l'a jamais vu de près, mais tu nous as dit qu'il était ta seule famille et que même si vous étiez en froid, il était notre oncle quand même. Et ne change pas de sujet!

- Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez votre argent pour rien! S'exaspéra Harry, remit du choc « oncle Dudley». Et quel argent d'ailleurs? Vous avez dû arriver sans rien que je sache!

Un sourire totalement Serpentardesque se dessina sur les lèvres pleines d'Eli. Un sourire qui lui rappela Malefoy.

- Père nous dit toujours d'avoir un peu d'argent sur soi, lui répondit posément la jeune fille en regardant ses ongles. Parce qu'on est des Potter-Malefoy et pas des gens du Peuple. Et quand on a été… transporté ici, Il était à peine vingt-heure. Ce qui signifie qu'on avait encore nos affaires sur nous et donc des sous!

- Je suppose que Malefoy vous donne un argent de poche conséquent, soupira Harry.

- En fait non, sourit encore plus la blonde. C'est toi qui nous le donne cet argent de poche. Mais Père insiste pour qu'on garde quand même de l'argent sur soi au cas où.

- Donc toi et tes frères doivent en avoir un paquet, soupira à nouveau Harry.

- Exact! Donc tu ne peux pas nous interdire d'acheter des vêtements pour toi!

- Je refuse quand même! Insista Harry, toujours plus exaspéré. Je garde mes vêtements un point c'est tout, d'accord?! Et dis le à tes frères de garder cet argent pour plus tard! Pour eux-mêmes!

Il renvoya Eli avec force mais douceur hors de son dortoir et referma la porte sur ces derniers mots.

La jeune fille soupira et alla prévenir son frère aîné que l'Opération Vol de chiffons devrait débutée au plus tôt. Les discussions s'étant terminés mal pour leur père.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas possible! Ragea le Survivant en fouillant son armoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?!

Ron qui passait à côté de lui siffla d'étonnement.

- Depuis quand tu mets des chemises à ta taille? Se moqua Seamus en s'approchant.

- Et c'est quoi ces jeans en cuir?

Neville hoqueta dans son lit, Harry Potter? En cuir?

- Ce n'est pas moi! Protesta Harry en fouillant encore. Ça doit être ces maudits gosses! Je ne trouve même plus mes caleçons!

Neville rougit, Harry Potter à poil? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore?!

- Bah mets ce qui a dans ta nouvelle garde-robe, proposa Dean en lui sortant une chemise blanche, un jean noir et un caleçon gris. Ça te changera vraiment et t'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou tu sors tout nu.

Harry Potter soupira d'exaspération. Il aurait des choses à dire à ces gosses indignes!

Dans le couloir du dortoir, la porte à peine entrebâillée, deux têtes brunes se frappaient dans les mains, soufflant un « mission accomplie» très Serpentardesque.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, un dimanche de printemps, dans la Grande Salle, les jumeaux avaient décidé de manger à la table des Serpentard avec leurs aînés. Ethan avait préféré rester avec sa petite troupe de Serdaigles après l'incident qu'il avait causé pas plus tard que la veille.

Et c'est donc un Harry Potter, sa robe de sorcier ouverte sur une chemise et un jean à sa taille qui arriva dans la Grande Salle, furieux comme tout.

Il repéra les têtes blondes au milieu des serpents et d'approcha d'eux, l'air plus que mauvais.

- Où avez-vous mis mes affaires?

Les Potter-Malefoy sursautèrent dans un belle ensemble, ne s'attendant pas à voir leur père comme ça, d'ailleurs, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu à par naïf et gaga d'eux.

- On les a donné à une œuvre caritative, lui annonça Eli avec un sourire crispé. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très contents d'avoir les vêtements du Survivant.

- Vous êtes malades! S'écria Harry, s'emportant de plus en plus. Je vous avais dit de ne pas acheter de vêtements, de garder cet argent pour VOUS! Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ces quelques mots hein?

- On l'a fait parce qu'on avait envie, répondit sèchement Liam. Et c'est moi qui ai choisit ces quelques vêtements. Tu n'es pas du genre extravagant et porte des choses simples. C'Est-ce que je t'ai pris. Et à ta taille. Et ça te réussit mieux, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry soupira. Cette idée de lui acheter des vêtement lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui offre des choses et de la à renouveler TOUTE sa garde robe…

- Potter?!

Ah oui, Malefoy, il avait essayé d'ignorer le regard de hibou choqué du blond et ses yeux mi-scrutateurs, mi-écarquillés pendant son dialogue avec les Potter-Malefoy.

Il soupira donc et décida se s'adresser au blond.

- Un problème, Malefoy? Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui.

Le blond rougit, examinant toujours minutieusement le brun de la tête au pied. Il se sentit gêné d'être examiner à la loupe de cette façon et par le reste du regard des élèves de la Grande Salle d'ailleurs.

- Je… je vais aller manger.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous? Se plaignit Liam, faussement enfantin.

- Liam, c'est la table des Serpentards! Protesta Harry, totalement ahuri.

- Et alors? Nous aussi on est à Gryffondor! Mais on mange bien là, argumenta Sinclair en le retenant par un pan de sa robe.

- Vous, c'est différent, soupira Harry en essayant de se libérer de la poigne du jumeau.

- Papa, s'il te plaît!

C'était Ethan. Il était arrivé derrière Harry et faisait des yeux larmoyants.

- Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est là et je veux un repas en famille, continua Ethan en retenant ses larmes. Même si vous êtes tous les deux des adolescents, je me sentirais mieux…

Comment résister à des larmes? Ce n'était pas Harry qui y arriverait. Il était à deux doigts d'accepter quand une main le tira par le col. Et vu la force, la personne devait être soit très forte, soit très furieuse!

- Vous aller lui foutre la paix? Cria une Ginny rouge de colère et de rancune. Il ne veut pas manger avec vous et vous continuez à insister en le manipulant! Vous n'avez pas honte?

- Ginny, c'est bon, la calma le Survivant en retenant une grimace de douleur. De toute façon, j'y pensais déjà depuis un moment.

- Mais ils te manipulent Harry! Protesta Ginny, une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux. Comment peux-tu croire que tu finiras avec ce futur Mangemort?!

Draco se leva, totalement raide, mais menaçant. Les autres Serpentards avaient suivi le mouvement, le soutenant ainsi par le nombre.

- Je vois que la Catin n'a pas fini de couiner, cracha Draco avec mépris.

- Malefoy, le prévint Harry en se plaçant devant Ginny.

- Tu la protèges encore? Il me semblait pourtant que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, ricana le blond en les toisant. Ah oui, excuse-moi, le courage des Gryffondors! La loyauté, toutes ces… merdes!

Gabriel décida de mettre un terme à ce début de dispute lorsqu'il vit les Gryffondors se levés à leur tour pour aider leurs camarades.

- Père, je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon moyen pour…

- Cesse de m'appeler « Père », hurla Draco en se tournant vers l'aîné des Potter-Malefoy. Je ne le suis pas, et jamais je ne finirais avec le balafré! Je n'ai plus faim, je vous laisse.

Il s'en alla, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Blaise, Pansy et Théo allaient se lever quand Eli leur fit un geste leur signifiant qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle sortit, sans oublier de lancer un regard de reproche à sa future tante et un regard triste à son père brun.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder comme ça? Fit la voix de Ron, venant de la table des Rouges et Or, aux autres élèves de la Grande Salle.

Les regards quittèrent petit à petit la scène de disputes et c'est avec un signe de remerciement à son ami qu'Harry se tourna vers Ginny, qui restait tremblante de colère.

- Viens avec moi, fit-il en la prenant sèchement par le bras. Et ne nous suivez pas, ordonna-t-il au reste des Potter-Malefoy.

- Maudite tante Ginny, grommela Liam en attaquant son omelette. Elle devrait s'envoyer en l'air plus souvent avec oncle Neville.

- QUOI? S'étouffa Blaise alors que Pansy faisait de l'hyperventilation. Londubat? S'envoyer en l'air? Avec la rouquine?

Gabriel soupira. C'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

Harry trouva une salle vide et y pénétra avec Ginny.

- Ils te manipulent, murmura à nouveau Ginny, dos à Harry.

Ce dernier soupira. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à se détacher de lui. Mais qu'y pouvait-il?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny. Mais il faut que tu arrête ta mascarade.

Elle s'était raidie à sa dernière phrase. Alors… il avait compris?

- Oui, continua-t-il. Je sais que tu embrasse tous ces garçons pour me rendre jaloux mais Ginny, je te l'ai dit, je te considère plus comme ma petite sœur… je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Guimauve? Oui il le savait, mais il savait aussi que la jeune fille adorait les roman à l'eau de rose, et il devait de faire enfin comprendre. Qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher alors que lui-même était prêt à essayer autre chose.

- Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre répondra à tes sentiments et bien mieux que moi.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et sortit dans le couloir, où il vit une longue chevelure blond blanc attendre à côté de la porte. Il sursauta mais sourit à Luna. D'un regard, il comprit qu'elle s'occuperait de Ginny. Un hochement de la tête, et il s'en alla. Les cours commençaient bientôt et il n'avait toujours rien avalé.

* * *

- Père!

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne le suis pas et je veux pas l'être!

Eli essayait de rattraper Draco Malefoy, qui se dirigeait vers les étages d'un pas énervé. C'est en soupirant qu'elle l'appela donc par son prénom. Elle occulta le fait que c'était désagréable et le rattrapa enfin.

- Je sais que tante… non, que Ginny a eu tord de te parler de ton… euh… futur, mais oublis ça trente secondes et pense à une relation possible avec… Harry!

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce péteux de brun! Lui hurla le blond, heureux que le troisième étage soit vide à cette heure-là. Vous me gavez, vous comprenez ça? J'en ai ma claque d'entendre des « Père » et des « Potter-Malefoy »! J'en ai marre! Mais où est ma vie? Ma vie où je pouvais faire chier Potter jusqu'à ce que je le fasse sortir de ses gonds? Ma vie où je n'étais que le Prince des Serpentards? Ma vie si bien modulée où je devais suivre le chemin de mon père et devenir Mangemort et servir ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Votre présence perturbe tout cela! Je ne sais même plus quoi faire tu entends? Je ne comprends plus rien…

Sa voix s'était faite colérique, puis désespéré, son visage s'était décomposé, montrant à quel point il était perdu, à quel point il n'était plus maître de lui, la fin de sa tirade s'était fini en un filet de voix à peine audible. Eli l'avait vu s'adosser au mur pour finalement s'y glisser et finir assit au sol. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son père n'était pas prêt à les accepter et comme c'était douloureux. Eux-mêmes étaient dans un passé qui n'était pas le leur, perdus, sans leurs pères aimants. Elle savait aussi que Gabriel, malgré son air sérieux et calme, était épuisé et triste de voir son père blond les renié trois fois par jour, voir leur père brun aussi… vide. Non, ils n'étaient pas à leur place ici, pas dans l'avant guerre.

Elle s'installa donc à côté de son père, pas trop loin, pas trop près et murmura, en gardant une voix claire digne du sang Malefoy:

- Vas à ton rythme, Draco. Et suis la voie qui est la tienne, notre présence te perturbe, et c'est normal. Mais quand nous partirons enfin, tu nous oublieras, Dumbledore nous l'a dit le premier jour. Il n'y aura plus rien de notre présence dans vos vies. Deviens ce que tu dois être, après tout, le passé ne doit pas être changé. On a été trop insistant, excuse nous…

Elle hésita à poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son père, mais finalement, elle soupira et se leva. Elle le laissa seul, dans ses pensées, une boule dans l'estomac et dans la gorge. Une Potter-Malefoy ne devait pas pleurer. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire une exception dans cet époque qui n'était pas la sienne…

* * *

Harry avait entendu Malefoy pété une durite. Mais il n'était pas intervenu. Il n'était même pas étonné que Malefoy craque enfin. Lui-même aurait fait pareil si sa vie avait été programmé comme du papier à musique. Mais non, lui, il avait vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'au jour où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et surtout, le Survivant et le futur Sauveur du monde magique. Il avait vécu tellement de choses abracadabrantes que savoir qu'il aurait tout plein de gosses avec son pire ennemi ne l'avait que beaucoup surpris. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait du accepter les faits tels qu'ils étaient et avait fait avec. C'est pour cela qu'il jouait le rôle du « Papa Potter-Malefoy » pour ces gosses paumés depuis plus d'une semaine. Qu'il écoutait Eli dire à Malefoy de tout faire à son propre rythme. Qu'ils arrêtaient de l'embêter.

Il partit, laissant ainsi Malefoy seul. Les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes et finalement, il n'avait rien mangé. Tant pis.

* * *

- Tu veux qu'on arrête? Protesta Ethan. Mais c'est impossible! On ne peut rien faire pour que Père nous accepte à nouveau? Ça lui passera bien! C'est un Potter-Malefoy après tout et…

- Non Ethan, le coupa Eli, la gorge toujours aussi nouée. Il faut qu'on arrête, il n'est pas du tout ouvert d'esprit et si on continue comme ça, il va vraiment craquer.

Les Potter-Malefoy s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire le bilan de la matinée. Eli leur apprit ce qu'il y avait à apprendre et un silence s'installa.

C'était vrai que crier des « Père » dès qu'ils le voyaient, ou exploser la chambre du préfet en chef parce qu'il y avait une fille nue à l'intérieur, ou lui annoncer qu'il était marié à son pire ennemi dans le futur n'étaient pas des faits en leur faveur.

Mais ils étaient jeunes et perdus, ils n'avaient pas la finesse des adultes pour épargner les nerfs de leur victime.

- Alors on va faire quoi? Demanda Sinclair.

- On cherche un moyen de rentrer chez nous et on ménage un peu Père, leur annonça Gabriel.

- C'Est-ce qu'on fait avec tante Hermione tous les soirs, grommela Ethan. On a presque vidé toute la Réserve mais il n'y a rien. Les seuls indices qu'on a, c'est une grosse tâche noir sur un sol d'une salle de classe et des bougies. Ça aide pas trop tu vois.

- On baisse les bras si vite que ça? C'est pas très digne du sang Potter, je trouve!

Les cinq Potter-Malefoy sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Mais… il n'y avait personne.

- Papa, cape d'invisibilité! Protestèrent les jumeaux en tâtonnant la zone où ils pensaient trouver leur père.

Un ricanement sur leur gauche les firent réagir et ils sautèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le son de la voix mais… toujours rien.

Le jeu continua quelques minutes, faisant retrouver le sourire à tous les Potter-Malefoy qui regardaient les jumeaux sauter et courir pour arracher la cape d'invisibilité de leur père. Un rire, suivit d'un autre lorsque Harry fut enfin découvert, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumer, grommelant que les jumeaux étaient vraiment des sales gosses.

Les enfants étaient étonnés de la présence de Harry Potter en ces lieux mais ils ne le questionnèrent pas dessus, sachant que la magie du moment disparaîtrait de suite s'ils le faisaient.

- C'est là que vous vous retrouvez pour les réunions familiales? Demanda Harry en s'installant sur un pouf qu'il avait demandé à la Salle sur Demande.

- On ne peut pas le faire ailleurs, lui répondit Gabriel, comme en s'excusant.

- Et c'est toi qui nous en a parlé quand on est entré à Poudlard! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Et pour la cape d'invisibilité? Demanda Harry.

- Toi toujours, rit Eli. En fait, tu l'as donné à Gabriel quand il avait onze ans, parce que c'est à cette âge là que tu l'as reçu. Et depuis, on a tous attendu de l'avoir quand on est entré à Poudlard.

- Et… la carte?

- Celui de grand-père James et ses amis? Ce sont les jumeaux qui l'ont maintenant, lui répondit Gabriel. Parce que c'est à treize ans que tu l'as reçu des jumeaux Weasley et depuis, on se le passe de main en main à treize ans.

- Je l'ai donné cette année seulement aux jumeaux, ajouta Eli.

- On aurait pu faire vachement plus de bêtises si on avait gardé la cape, grommela Liam.

- Désolé de ruiner vos ambitions totalement tordues, grimaça Ethan faussement énervé.

- Rends la nous si t'es si désolé! Réclama Sinclair plus qu'amusé.

L'atmosphère s'était allégée. Harry souriait face aux petites disputes des enfants. Et Gabriel se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Harry dût sentir son regard interrogateur posé sur lui car il lui sourit et annonça la raison de sa visite sans préambule.

- Vous savez comment on drague Draco Malefoy?

* * *

**Et là, vous hurlez tous: T'es trop génial Harry!**

**et: T'es trop bête Draco!**

**Il est un peu neuneu, je suis désolée. Mais ça ne va pas être de tout repas pour eux dans la suite :p**


	12. Chapter 9

Dire que les Potter-Malefoy étaient choqués était en dessous de la réalité. Ils s'étaient raidis dans un bel ensemble, faisant rire nerveusement Harry.

- C'est du Malefoy craché ça…

Ils étaient abasourdis, la nouvelle essayait d'entrer dans leurs petits cerveaux mais c'était impossible. Même Ethan regardait son père avec un air vide, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce fut Eli qui poussa un cri et se jeta sur son père adolescent, pleurant et riant en même temps.

Gabriel restait perplexe quant à ses motivations alors que les jumeaux ébouriffaient les cheveux de leur père en le traitant de « meilleur père de l'année ».

- Pourquoi demande-tu ça finalement? Demanda Ethan enfin remis de son choc.

Harry haussa des épaules légèrement.

- Je veux essayer. Et il m'intrigue de plus en plus.

- C'est de la curiosité mal placé donc, constata Gabriel, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Je ne sais pas Gaby, répondit Harry après une hésitation. Mais je sais que Malefoy est beau et que c'est un humain avec des sentiments sous son masque. Faut juste creuser loin sous son masque et je sais aussi que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. La preuve ce matin.

D'un regard, les Potter-Malefoy se regroupèrent, laissant leur père désappointé. Gabriel lança un sort d'intimité sur eux et ils purent discuter du pour et du contre.

Après moult gestes et débats, Gabriel leva le sort et sourit à leur père inquiet.

- Tu vas devoir nous écouter et suivre nos consignes à la lettre.

Harry déglutit. Avait-il fait le bon choix finalement?

* * *

_- Tu vas déjà changer ta coupe de cheveux. On dira un nid d__'__oiseaux et ça ne plaira pas à Père!_

Harry soupira en se rappelant la critique de Gabriel. Ses cheveux ne plaisaient déjà pas à Malefoy, d'ailleurs, il le critiquait sans arrêt sur sa coiffure quand ils se disputaient, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Mais voilà, ce matin, une semaine après la discussion, il s'était vêtu comme Liam lui avait conseillé de faire, d'un pantalon en cuir qui lui moulait horriblement trop le derrière et une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse. Il avait rougit, bien sûre. Après tout, il était pudique et montrer un petit bout de sa peau le rendait mal à l'aise…

Ce matin-là donc, il s'était vêtu comme on lui avait dit, et il était très tôt. Parce que Eli devait lui couper les cheveux. Il soupira à nouveau. Malefoy avait intérêt à vite tomber sous son charme! Il ne voulait pas voir tous ces sacrifices inutiles!

Il descendit donc dans sa salle commune, où Eli l'attendait déjà avec Ron et Hermione, mis au courant pour le plan de séduction Potter-Malefoyen.

Certes, Ron avait pâlit et semblé au bord de l'hyperventilation, mais il s'était repris avec une grimace et avait accepté, grommelant quelque chose en rapport avec le « Whisky pur feu » et « toute une nuit ». Hermione avait été ravie de savoir qu'Harry allait ENFIN se couper les cheveux. Pas qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais quand même…

- Où as-tu trouvé _ÇA_? Demanda Harry d'un air ahuri devant la trousse de coiffeuse professionnelle.

- Oh ça, je me suis rappelée que Grand père Sev avait cette trousse dans ses appartements à notre époque, leur apprit-elle nonchalamment. Alors je me suis dit que si dans une dizaine d'année, il avait ça, il devait déjà l'avoir maintenant et bingo!

- Mais… tu as pu entrer dans ses appartements? Demanda Ron très impressionné.

- Bah oui, grâce au Fourchelangue, soupira Eli en sortant de quoi protéger les habits de son père pendant qu'elle lui couperait les cheveux.

- Tu le parles?! S'écria Harry essayant d'oublier la vision de Snape en train de se coiffer les cheveux avec tout cet attirail.

- Comme tous les autres, soupira à nouveau Eli en sortant les ciseaux et un peigne après lui avoir mouillé les cheveux.

Une heure passa ainsi, entre Eli pestant contre les cheveux bruns, l'utilisation de puissants démêlants n'améliorant rien, la menace de raser les cheveux passa aussi, mais Harry s'était enfui à cette idée et on avait dû lui promettre de ne pas le faire pour qu'il revienne.

Lorsque les jumeaux Potter-Malefoy descendirent de leur dortoir, encore un peu endormi, Harry se regardait dans un miroir, désorienté.

- Il est où Papa? Grogna Liam en se s'allongeant dans le canapé, un coussin serré dans les bras.

- Il a eu peur et n'est pas venu? Ricana Sinclair en s'affalant à côté de son frère, tous les deux les yeux fermés.

- Il est devant vous, bande d'huître pourrie, fit Eli avec un sourire mauvais.

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent dans la salle commune. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui se regardait dans le miroir mis à disposition par Hermione.

- Papa? S'écrièrent les jumeaux en se redressant.

- Je suis si moche que ça? Grimaça Harry en voyant les visages choqués des jumeaux.

- Pourquoi tu nous coiffes toujours mal? Accusa Sinclair, Eli, en la foudroyant du regard.

- Parce que vous le méritez, ricana Eli. En signe de vengeance pour tout ce que vous me faite de misères.

Harry avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court, dégageant ainsi sa nuque. Les mèches ne s'emmêlaient plus, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front avec classe. Il n'était plus négligé… il dégageait même de lui une certaine… sensualité? Le fait qu'il soit rouge de gêne ajoutait un peu d'innocence, même si Liam se dit qu'il devrait apprendre à maîtriser son expression pour manipuler plus facilement son père blond. Mais c'était le boulot de Sinclair. Lui, il avait déjà assez à faire avec les vêtements que son père devait porter!

- Et si on allait manger? Proposa Ron en se levant.

Les autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry tremblait de gêne, ce qui exaspéra Eli. Il avait dix-sept ans non? Pas sept ans qu'elle sache! Alors qu'il assume un peu le regard de convoitise que la presque totalité des filles qui passaient, lui lançaient quoi!

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Eli se dirigea de suite vers Gabriel qui dormait presque sur ses bras, semblant les attendre depuis un bon moment, loin de son père blond.

Ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille pendant la transformation d'Harry. Et Draco n'avait pas cherché à prendre plus de contact qu'un simple hochement de la tête en signe de salutation, cette semaine.

Il accueillit donc avec un sourire Eli et les Rouges et Or et examina son père. Il faisait bien plus jeune avec sa nouvelle coupe. Et dans sa chemise et son pantalon, il faisait très Mister Sex. Il sourit en se disant que Père l'aurait surement violer à même le sol de la Grande Salle s'il avait été là. Enfin, il ne voulait pas imaginer ses pères dans des scènes aussi explicites ou il en vomirait d'horreur.

- Pas mal, conclut-il en souriant d'amusement. Car en effet, toute la salle avait les yeux posés sur le postérieur et le dos de Harry Potter et sa nouvelle tête semblait donnée envie à bien des élèves. Il ricana intérieurement quand il observa discrètement l'endroit où se trouvait son père blond. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et la lueur de convoitise qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du Draco Malefoy valait de l'or. Et une grande honte pour les Malefoy de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son expression faciale.

- Mission accomplie, murmura-t-il à ses frères et sœur quand Harry se retourna vers sa table pour manger, après avoir salué ses enfants et demandé s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit, et si Ethan avait trouvé le rituel.

Les Potter-Malefoy hochèrent de la tête avec un sourire très Malefoyen sur le visage.

* * *

Draco Malefoy s'était senti… réduit après sa crise de nerfs. Il avait honte de s'être lâché comme ça. Mais comme les enfants du futur avaient cessé de l'approcher toute la semaine durant, il en avait conclu que ça en valait finalement la peine d'avoir crié comme un gamin de six ans. Et en plus, personne à part Eli ne l'avait vu comme ça. Alors il était grandement soulagé. Un Serpentard l'aurait vu aussi faible? Il aurait perdu son statue de Prince. Si cela avait été Potter? Pas de doute, il se serait moquer de lui.

En parlant de Potter, mais qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement?! Qu'essayait-il donc de faire en s'habillant de cette façon? Il ne pouvait même plus détacher son regard de ce derrière bandant et des courbes que ses vêtements mettaient en valeur. Était-ce normal qu'il soit aussi bien foutu? Il était plus costaud que lui, c'était vrai. Des épaules plus larges, solides, une nuque affolante et… un dos sur lequel se reposer?

Il se secoua. Non, il ne devait pas penser à Potter comme un être qui puisse le réconforter et avec qui passer de folles nuits de sexe. Non non et NON!

Oh… mais c'était quoi cette nouvelle coiffure? Il hoqueta de surprise. Adieu la touffe de cheveux! C'était quoi cette coiffure qui le rajeunissait et qui criait « venez me baiser! Je suis ouvert à ça! ». Il essaya de respirer un bon coup et de se retourner. Non, il n'était pas attirer par ce mec. Non, il ne devait pas faire plaisir à ces sales gosses et avouer que Potter était pas mal dans son genre. Non, il n'était pas rouge de désir. Non, il ne sentait PAS DU TOUT une bosse se formée dans son caleçon!

Il regrettait presque le mal habillé Potter, le balafré aux guenilles de moldus. Au moins, il ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet… Potter et son escorte passèrent devant lui sans même lui lancer un regard. Ce qui le fit frémir de colère et… d'incompréhension? Non, il ne l'était pas. Potter ne lui avait juste même pas prêter attention. Mais vu de face, il était encore plus beau… mince! Ces muscles formés par le Quidditch le réussissaient bien, il était vraiment virile et plein de sensualité et il était sex… non! Non non et non! Pas question de penser à ça! Pas question de se dire que la queue de Potter doit être aussi bien bâti que le reste du corps! Non, il doit en avoir une toute petite oui, une très minuscule de 5cm… oui, c'est mieux comme ça…

Draco Malefoy se leva après avoir petit-déjeuner, laissant ses amis à table, prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Parce que oui… même en s'imaginant le petit soldat de Potter, il avait eu un petit problème dans la partie du bas…

Gabriel et Eli se lancèrent un regard avant de se taper dans les mains. Ils virent les jumeaux faire de même et Ethan sourire sadiquement.

Oui, le plan marchait. Il ne restait plus que la séduction, et c'était la partie la plus compliquer…

* * *

_- Après ça, tu dois te faire remarquer. Commence par draguer quelques filles et garçons. Surtout les garçons! Il doit comprendre que tu t__'__intéresses aussi au sexe masculin!_

Il était bien drôle Liam! Il n'était pas intéressé par les autres garçons! Juste à Draco! Mais comme le jeune homme lui avait fait les gros yeux, il avait accepté. Eli lui avait promis de trouver un beau blond homosexuel.

Un David il ne savait plus quoi. Gabriel lui avait appris qu'il était en Cinquième année de Poufsouffle, très mignon, timide au possible, un peu maso aussi…

Il était donc en train de le « draguer », dans un couloir du quatrième étage, où quelques derniers élèves de la journée passaient avec des yeux ronds. Harry avait plaqué le jeune homme contre un mur, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir.

Il essayait d'imiter la façon dont Sinclair lançait des regards sensuels, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire, c'était de donner des sueurs froides au pauvre Poufsouffle, qui se demandait pourquoi le grand Harry Potter le regardait comme s'il allait lui vomir dessus.

- Tu… euh… tu te sens bien? Bégaya David.

- Mais oui mon cher Daniel, murmura Harry avec un sourire qu'il pensait aguicheur, mais qui faisait plutôt penser à une grimace.

- Je m'appelle David, se renfrogna soudain le Poufsouffle en tentant de s'écarter.

- Ah… excuse moi, rougit Harry, devenant soudain plus naturel.

David lui lança un sourire crispé, bah, il pouvait bien lui pardonner. Le Survivant était bien mignon quand il rougissait comme ça.

- Que me voulais-tu, Potter? Demanda enfin David.

- Appelles moi Harry, sourit le brun en rougissant encore plus de gêne, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça avant lui!

Mais pour David, mince! Il était à croquer comme ça!

- Euh… oui, donc que me voulais-tu Harry? Sourit-il d'un air aguicheur.

Ah d'accord, c'était à ça que ressemblait un regard de « rentre dedans». Harry se sentit très mal d'un coup mais il savait aussi que Sinclair le surveillait. Oui, parce que même s'il ne le voyait pas, Sinclair avait dit qu'il saurait tout. Comment? Il se le demandait encore…

- Eh bien… euh…

- Eh bien eh bien, dit une voix que Harry fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre. Que vois-je? Potter? Tu dragues? Alors que c'est le couvre feu? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, dégagez!

David ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant Harry.

Ce dernier grimaça, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire? Malefoy l'avait aidé à échapper aux questions épineuses, mais il sentait la présence du blond derrière lui, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il essayait de s'entraîner à le draguer, lui!

- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien Potter, siffla Malefoy dans son cou.

Harry sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi près de lui!

- Reprends ton calme, reprends ton calme, ce n'est que Malefoy! Oui… Malefoy est dans mon dos et il a soufflé dans mon cou! C'est pas possible! Pourquoi j'ai frissonné à ce point? Pensait le Survivant en fermant les yeux.

- Je prenais du bon temps, lança-t-il froidement en cachant son rougissement.

- J'ai cru bien voir oui, cracha presque le blond en s'éloignant de lui. C'était pour ça le changement vestimentaire? Pour draguer un putain de Poufsouffle? Je vois que tu tombes bien bas, mon petit Potter.

Pourquoi était-il en colère? C'était pas son problème si Potter s'envoyait en l'air avec un mec!

- Je ne te savais pas de ce bord non plus, rajouta-t-il, encore plus énerver.

- Tu devrais le savoir vu qu'on sera marié plus tard, s'exaspéra le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au… plafond.

Draco se raidit. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille avec une nonchalance digne d'un Serpentard?! Il plissa les yeux, Potter ne s'était toujours pas retourné, il avait donc une vue imprenable sur son cou et, Merlin! Sur son magnifique… euh… non, sur son derrière des plus fades.

- Papa! Tu étais donc là!

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. Gabriel était arrivé en soufflant, comme s'il avait couru le marathon.

- Ah, Pè… Draco, fit-il en se redressant un peu.

- Que voulais-tu Gaby? Demanda doucement Harry, content de voir un échappatoire.

- C'est Sinclair, il te cherchait, il voulait te… euh… te montrer quelque chose sur… euh… le Quidditch.

- Ah? D'accord, j'arrive, sourit le brun en s'avançant vers Gabriel.

- Il me semblait pourtant que c'était Liam qui était fou de Quidditch. Sinclair déteste ce sport depuis qu'il est tout petit parce qu'il a le vertige.

Le père et le fils se raidirent. Mince! C'était vrai en plus! Gabriel se traita d'abruti. Comme avait-il pu faire une faute pareille?

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'en rappellerais, rit une voix sur leur droite.

C'était Eli. Elle était arrivée quelques secondes avant mais voyant la bêtise de son aîné, elle était intervenue.

- Je retiens bien des informations, Eli, expliqua Draco en la scrutant.

Plus aucun de ses enfants ne lui avaient reparlé depuis sa petite crise de colère. Juste un hochement de la tête et à peine un bonjour depuis une semaine. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était heureux de les voir lui « parler ».

Sa fille hocha de la tête et s'adressa à Potter.

- Papa, on t'attend tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis une demi heure, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hein?

- Bah… rien, j'allais rentrer quand Mal… non, quand DRACO est arrivé.

Draco… pardon? DRACO? Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers un Potter tout rouge. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Les enfants Potter-Malefoy avaient déjà entraîné le brun avec eux après un « bonne soirée Draco».

Décidemment, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose depuis que ces parasites étaient là… il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser…

Et pourquoi le fait qu'ils l'appellent Draco lui fasse aussi mal hein?

* * *

**Ne tuez pas ce pauvre petit Poufsouffle. C'est la faute à... bon tuez le :p**

**N'empêche, Draco réagit, c'est déjà pas mal :p**


	13. Bonus 3

**Ce bonus est de loin mon préféré. Parler des enfants est un vrai bonheur pour moi et montrer leur naïveté et joie de vivre, c'est le paradis. C'est vraiment dans une ambiance bon enfant et... bref, je vous laisse lire ^^**

* * *

- On va faire un jeu! Chuchota le petit garçon blond à sa petite sœur tout aussi blonde.

Bien sûr, comme elle n'avait que deux ans, elle ne comprenait pas tout. Mais elle adorait son frère, et le suivait partout.

- On va trouver papa Draco et Papa Ry! Continua le petit Gabriel en s'élançant dans la maison.

La petite ne comprit pas grand-chose mais éclata de rire en suivant son frère. Et bien sûre, quand Neville, qui devait surveiller les petits monstres de son ami, revint des toilettes, c'est un grand jardin vide qu'il trouva.

Et voilà, pensa-t-il, les petits Potter-Malefoy devaient jouer à cache-cache dans le jardin. Super…

- Gaby? Lança Neville en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cabane en plastique colorée. Eli? Mais où êtes-vous?

- Merlin! Mais Londubat! S'esclaffa Blaise en sortant de la maison. Tu as encore perdu les enfants?

- Pas ma faute, grommela le professeur de botanique. J'avais une envie pressente et si toi ou un des autres étaient venus les surveiller avec moi, peut-être que je ne serais pas là à jouer à cache-cache avec eux!

- Désolée, ricana Pansy Parkinson en sortant à son tour dans le jardin. Mais être près de toi n'est pas du tout plaisant.

Neville soupira. Bien sûr, les vieux préjugés, les disputes entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui régnaient encore un peu. Les piques surtout se faisaient très présentes et ne se calmaient qu'en présence des Potter-Malefoy…

- Eli! Lança Pansy avec… tendresse?! Où es-tu ma chérie?

- J'ai cru entendre un rire de ces sales mômes, leur annonça Théodore Nott en sortant sa tête de la porte coulissante. Dans les escaliers.

Neville se précipita, ainsi que Pansy. Dans les escaliers! Mais c'était dangereux ça! Et s'ils se rompaient le cou?!

- Dégage Londubat! S'écria Pansy, effrayée de voir sa filleule blessée.

- Pansy! Rit la petite fille blonde en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Gabriel! S'exclama Neville en prenant le petit garçon gigotant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux hein? Papa a besoin de repos!

- Mais ils font bisous bisous tout nus! Protesta Gabriel. Et moi aussi je veux des bisous! Et pis Papa Ry, il dort pas! Il est en train de crier! Il a peut-être mal?

Pansy et Neville se raidirent. Neville rougit pendant que Pansy ignorait la remarque du petit garçon et descendait avec sa filleule.

- Viens ma chérie, dit doucement Pansy en ignorant le professeur de botanique en détresse. Il y a de bonne pastèque bien fraîche en bas!

- Moi aussi j'en veux oncle Neville! S'écria le petit. Pastèque! Pastèque! Pastèque!

- Oui oui, grommela Neville, en descendant les escaliers sans se briser le cou avec le petit fou qu'il tenait difficilement dans ses bras.

Mais seulement quelques minutes après, les quatre adultes et les deux enfants entendirent des bruits à l'étage et des halètements.

- Me dites pas qu'ils remettent ça dans le couloir, grogna Pansy en donnant un morceau de pastèque à la petite, ravie.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, cingla Draco en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, portant difficilement Harry. Harry vient de commencer le travail! Les jumeaux ne vont pas tarder! Gardez les petits s'il vous plait! Et prévenez Severus!

Le couple Potter-Malefoy disparurent par la cheminée, laissant un silence de plomb dans la cuisine.

- Ils sont partis où Papas? Demanda Gabriel en se mettant de la pastèque sur le T-shirt.

- Ils ne voulaient plus de toi, lâcha Théo avec nonchalance. Alors ils sont partis.

Le petit sursauta et lança un regard alarmé sur Neville. Mais ce qu'il sembla voir ne le rassura pas alors il éclata en sanglot. Voyant son frère triste, Eli fit de même, faisant sursauter les adultes.

- Théo! Espèce de crétin! S'énerva la jeune brune. Mais non Gabriel! Tonton Théo ne voulait pas dire ça, il plaisantait!

- Papa il veut plus de moi? Hurla le petit.

- Mais si Gaby, le rassura Neville en lui frottant le dos. Papa Harry est allé à l'hôpital chercher tes nouveaux petits frères!

- Des nouveaux jouets? Demanda le petit blond avec des yeux étincelants.

- Non! Tu vas être encore grand frère! Sourit Neville.

- Mais je le suis déjà! Protesta Gabriel. J'ai Eli! Je veux un balai!

Neville soupira. Les Potter-Malefoy allaient l'entendre, il se le promettait! Quelle idée d'accélérer la naissance des jumeaux en stimulant les hormones du brun hein? Aucune cervelle ce blondinet!


	14. Chapter 10

**Attention chaud devant! Ce chapitre est... à vous de voir. =)**

**Ne hurlez pas à la mort s'il vous plaît ^^"**

* * *

- Alors? Demanda Liam en sautant sur son père quand il fut rentré dans la salle commune.

- Alors rien, grommela Harry. Malefoy est arrivé et l'autre s'est enfui. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais soulagé, j'ai cru que ce mec là, Dominique allait me bouffer tout cru!

Dominique? Mais qui c'était celui-là?

- David tu veux dire, ricana Eli.

- Ouais, c'est pareil, soupira Harry en s'installant à côté d'Hermione.

- Je surveillais Papa, leur expliqua Gabriel avec un sourire. Il est vraiment nul pour draguer. Et bien sûre, Père est arrivé et j'ai dû le sortir de là…

- Et toi aussi tu as cafouillé, intervint Eli avec un sourire mauvais. Résultat, j'ai dû vous sauver. Et il avait l'air jaloux…

Cette dernière phrase résonna comme une petite victoire. Oui, les yeux Malefoyens ne trompaient pas. Draco n'avait pas aimé la façon que le Poufsouffle avait eu de regarder Potter.

- Mission accomplie? Demanda Ethan.

- Mission accomplie, annoncèrent les deux aînés avec un petit sourire.

* * *

_- Quand tu seras assez expérimenté, commence à faire des insinuations auprès de Père._

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… bon, il s'était entraîné un peu sur bon nombre de greluches, et avait tenté l'expérience avec quelques garçons. Mais à chaque fois, c'était lui qui finissait contre le mur, et à chaque fois, Gabriel ou un des autres Potter-Malefoy devait venir le sauver. Bon, il supposa qu'il devait avoir cette expérience maintenant… non? Mais les insinuations, c'était quoi? « Tu as de beaux yeux »? trop cliché, « T'es beau»? Trop direct. « T'as un jolie cul»? Trop vulgaire. « Tes yeux ressemblent à deux perles grises»? Tellement niais! « Tu ressembles à un dieu»? Non, ses chevilles gonfleraient…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'endormit dans son lit. Décidément, draguer, c'était pas drôle.

* * *

- C'est quoi ça? Grommela Harry à moitié endormi sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Une liste de ce qu'aime Père ou non, annoncèrent très fièrement Gabriel et Ethan. Enfin… s'il aime toujours ça dans le passé, rajouta Gabriel avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je vois que vous avez aussi fait une liste, ricana Ron entre deux bouchés de pudding. Décidemment, tel père tels fils.

- Tais toi Ron, le coupa Harry en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu en as aussi fait une? Demanda Gabriel en s'installant à côté du Gryffondor, étonné.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne faut jamais parler la bouche pleine! Et Harry se faisait un devoir d'avoir la bouche pleine… de nourriture s'entend!

- Accio liste de Harry Potter!

Harry sursauta quand une feuille pliée en quatre sortie de sa poche arrière et atterrit dans les mains trop curieuse des jumeaux. Il essaya de l'arracher des mains de Liam mais il avait oublié que ce dernier avait les mêmes réflexes d'attrapeur que lui alors il ne réussit pas son entreprise.

- Rhonds leuh moi! S'écria Harry la bouche pleine, totalement paniqué.

- On est en famille, le rassura Liam en dépliant rapidement la feuille en s'éloignant de son père fou. Promis je me moquerais pas de t… Bwahahahaha!

Liam s'était plié de rire au milieu de la Grande Salle, la feuille pendant lâchement dans sa main. Sinclair, tout curieux s'approcha aussi, son frère lui tendit la feuille alors qu'il se roulait au sol et Sinclair le rejoignit rapidement.

Les regards s'étaient dirigés vers la table des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce que ces gosses avaient ENCORE fait?

Quand à Harry, il était rouge de honte, et hésitait entre monter sur la table sur récupérer sa liste ou brûler la feuille à distance. Peut être que sentir le brûlé les calmerait…

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore? Grommela une voix froide et traînante.

- P… Draco, le salua l'aîné en se redressant un peu, même s'il n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire.

Malefoy lança un regard sur les jumeaux qui jouaient les serpillères sur le sol, Gabriel qui semblait sincèrement se foutre de lui et Potter ne le regardait pas en face, non, il tournait le regard même à l'opposer!

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire à ce point? Redemanda le blond aux jumeaux qui n'arrivaient plus à respirer.

- Ri… rien Père, souffla Liam en tentant finalement de se redresser.

Mais dès qu'il dirigea son regard sur son père brun, il éclata à nouveau de rire, alors que Sinclair le suivait.

- Gabriel, soupira le blond, sachant qu'il ne tirerait rien des deux petits monstres au sol. Que se passe-t-il?

- Oh, eh bien… rien, bégaya le jeune homme en rougissant. Enfin, rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise.

Sinclair éclata encore de rire quand il entendit la réponse de son frère blond. S'il savait!

Draco Malefoy se sembla pas convaincu pour un Gallion. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque ainsi de lui. Alors il préféra battre en retraite. Il saurait bien assez tôt… les enfants Potter-Malefoy étaient bizarre ces derniers temps et le comportement de Potter le laissait perplexe. Bon d'accord, il était furieux. Mais qu'y pouvait-il?

Il haussa donc des épaules et partit s'installer auprès de Théo qui le salua avec un hochement de la tête.

Gabriel avait eu le temps de cacher la feuille, source de l'hilarité des jumeaux. À présent que le principal concerné était parti, il y jeta un coup d'œil et crut s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

_Draco Malefoy tu as le teint aussi pâle que du papier calque et comme tu ne sais pas ce que c__'__est, tant mieux._

_Draco Malefoy tu as le crâne coincé dans un casque de gel et de cheveux jaunes clairs_

_Draco Malefoy tu as des yeux aussi gris qu__'__un caleçon blanc usé jusqu__'__à la corde._

_Draco Malefoy tu sais pas sourire_

_Draco Malefoy tu as des regards qui font peur et nous donne l__'__impression qu__'__on est des sous merdes_

_Draco Malefoy ta bouche serait remplie d__'__acide que ça ne changerait rien à ce que tu nous craches._

_Draco Malefoy tu as un balai dans le cul et ne veux pas l__'__en faire sortir_

_Draco Malefoy ta voix est aussi froide qu__'__un iceberg et même une écharpe ou un sort pour se réchauffer n__'__y résoudrait rien._

_Draco Malefoy tu es tellement fin que tu en parais squelettique._

_Draco Malefoy ton nez est tellement pointu que ça m__'__étonnerait pas que tu te coupe en te mouchant._

_Draco Malefoy tu n__'__as pas de cœur et même si tu en a un, tu n__'__aimes que toi-même_

_Draco Malefoy tu as peur d__'__être seul et c__'__est pour ça que tu as toujours tes petits toutous avec toi_

_Draco Malefoy tu n__'__es pas humain._

- Papa! S'écria Eli outrée en lisant la feuille derrière le dos d'un Gabriel secoué de rires silencieux. On t'a demandé de trouver des insinuations à faire! Et donc des choses qui font réagir POSITIVEMENT. Ce que tu as écrit là, c'est carrément une déclaration de guerre!

- Et tu as fait des fautes, constata Ethan en s'étouffant de rire.

- Rho c'est bon! Protesta Harry en arrachant enfin la feuille des mains de la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas quoi dire moi! J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'il me faisait penser et c'est sortit tout seul! Je sais même pas ce qui peut le faire réagir « positivement » comme tu dis!

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a fait une liste de ce qu'aimait ou pas Père, souffla Gabriel, rouge d'avoir rigolé.

Harry roula des yeux et laissa les Potter-Malefoy. Il avait cours lui!

* * *

_Père aime:_

_- les Chocogrenouilles_

_- les pommes vertes_

_- son travail de professeur d__'__histoire de la magie_

_- le café au lait avec 4 sucres_

_- le chocolat_

_- mettre ses couverts à droite de l__'__assiette_

_- le Quidditch _

_- le rock sorcier_

_- lire_

_- faire des potions_

_- le calme_

_- le thé à la lavande avant de dormir_

_- le poulet au citron_

_- nous_

_- la propreté_

_- le sexe_

_- dormir nu_

_- Papa_

_Père n__'__aime pas:_

_- les blagues vaseuses de Papa_

_- le désordre de Papa_

_- quand on parle trop fort ou trop vulgairement_

_- quand il n__'__a pas assez de câlins journaliers_

_- quand on lui tient tête_

_- quand il ne sait pas_

_- les araignées_

_- la technologie moldue (comme la télé ou le four ou la machine à laver) il dit ça mais bon__…_

_- perdre_

_- quand il ne contrôle plus rien_

_- se laisser faire par Papa_

_- quand on le traite de « mignon» _

_- le jus de citrouille_

_- les dragées surprises de Berty Crochu (surtout depuis qu__'__il est tombé sur la crotte de nez)_

_- courir_

_- le poisson_

_- qu__'__on lui rappelle son lien avec la Magie Noire et que Grand père Lucius est en prison et que sa mère est morte_

Harry soupira. Pas très ordonné la liste! Et ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas pour savoir comment le draguer… ce qu'il savait, c'est que Malefoy n'aimait pas ses blagues, autant maintenant (même s'il n'en avait jamais fait une avec lui), que plus tard.

Il était toujours aussi aristocrate plus tard, du thé à la lavande? Le calme? La propreté? Pff, n'importe quoi.

Il lança un regard à Hermione et Ethan qui travaillaient sur d'anciens livres de la Réserve. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient là. Sinclair farfouillait les étagères et les rayons et jugeait si tel ou tel grimoire, livre ou manuel étaient aptes à leur donner une réponse. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout sauf concluant. Madame Pince avait promis de les aider au tout début, mais cette promesse ne semblait plus être d'actualité. Elle était retournée à sa tâche très fatigante de rester assise sur son fauteuil, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, feuilletant un magazine quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves.

En ce moment, elle grondait un élève qui ne lui avait toujours pas rendu un certain livre sur les Rituels Anciens qu'il avait emprunté pour un cours…

Attendez une seconde, de rituels anciens? Harry lança un regard aux rats de bibliothèque, puis au jeune homme qui se confondait en excuses mais ne pouvait pas le rendre tout de suite, il en avait encore besoin. Il se demanda pourquoi Hermione ou Ethan ne réagissaient pas alors que la bibliothécaire parlait aussi fort.

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines que vous auriez du me rendre ce grimoire monsieur Moon!

- Est-ce que je peux encore le garder Madame? Le supplia Moon. Je n'ai pas encore fini ce devoir et ce grimoire est très important dans ma composition!

- Si vous n'aviez pas été un élève sérieux, j'aurais refusé, soupira la vieille dame après un long silence. Je vous le laisse encore une semaine jeune homme, ensuite, vous devrez me le rendre.

Moon sourit, satisfait, ou… soulagé?

Le brun plissa les yeux. Il était bizarre ce Serpentard. Un comportement bizarre, avec un livre au nom plus qu'intéressant, pour lui en tout cas et pourtant… ce garçon était banal, c'était pour dire. Des lunettes, un petit air hautain, comme tous les Serpentards d'ailleurs, et la marche raide.

Et si… serait-ce possible? Aurait-il trouvé le coupable de l'apparition de ses enfants du futur?

Il hésita entre le suivre, ou prévenir les autres. Mais comme le jeune Serpentard était en train de partir, il décida de le suivre. S'il avait tord, tant pis.

Hermione et Ethan ne remarquèrent même pas sa disparition, trop concentrés dans leur recherche en langue ancienne. Enfin, ils le remarquèrent quand Sinclair arriva avec une nouvelle pile de livres qui tenait par, on ne savait quel miracle, en hauteur.

- Bah… il est où Papa? Demanda Sinclair, ignorant le regard noir de la vieille bique qui trouvait qu'il faisait bien du bruit en posant une masse impressionnante de livres sur une table!

Ah bah tiens, c'est vrai, il était où le Survivant?

* * *

Ce dernier était donc parti en filature, gardant une distance de sécurité importante entre lui et le Serpentard. Il se dirigeait vers le troisième étage. Et après avoir regardé autour de lui, sûr d'être seul, il pénétra dans une salle de classe vide.

Harry hésita. Il pouvait lancer un sort sur le mur pour voir et entendre ce qu'il se passait, mais est-ce qu'il réussirait à le détecter avant qu'il ne s'enfuie?

Il décida de suivre son instinct et lança un sort d'opacité sur le mur.

Il fut surpris de trouver six adolescents de Serpentard. Deux filles et quatre garçons. Le prénommé Moon s'installa sur une chaise, faisant face au groupe.

- Pince voulait que je lui rende le grimoire, trembla le jeune homme. J'ai eu un sursis d'une semaine, mais après, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire…

- On pourra toujours l'emprunter à notre tour, proposa un garçon blond.

- Peter, soupira une des filles qui lui ressemblait un peu par les traits du visage, tu n'as jamais rien emprunter à la bibliothèque et si chacun de nous emprunte ce grimoire, on va se faire remarquer. Et on ne doit pas avoir de problème.

Le prénommé Peter grogna mais n'osa plus rien dire.

- Je commence vraiment à regretter d'avoir fait ce rituel, murmura un des garçons assis au sol. C'est trop de pression, j'ai peur à chaque fois qu'un prof ou un élève nous dénonce.

- Ben, le rassura l'autre fille qui n'avait pas encore parlé. On ne se fera pas pincer d'accord? Personne ne saura que c'est nous parce qu'aucun de nous a un lien avec les Potter-Malefoy, ou avec Potter ou avec Malefoy.

- Que fais-tu là?

Harry poussa un cri très peu viril, s'écartant du mur quand la question, posée dans un souffle sur sa nuque l'avait déconcentré.

Le cœur battant, il regarda Malefoy qui le fixait d'un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, LUI? Mais avant qu'il ne réplique, il aperçut les jeunes Serpentards s'agités, probablement à cause de sa surprise. Il en vit un se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte et, prit d'une poussé d'adrénaline, attrapa le bras de Malefoy et s'enfuit en lançant un « finite incantatem» muet au mur.

Malefoy suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'à une intersection où il réussit à se dégager de la poigne trop chaude du Gryffondor.

- Bordel Potter! S'insurgea le blond en lui lançant son si célèbre regard méprisant. C'est quoi ton progruum!

Harry lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche, l'oreille à l'écoute.

- Ça devait être une souris, lança la voix de Peter, supposa Harry, avant de refermer la porte.

Le brun soupira de soulagement, c'était bon, ils étaient tranquille maintenant… mais? Qu'est-ce que?

Il s'écarta du blond comme s'il l'avait mordu. En fait non, il l'avait léché, ce qui était pire!

- Mais t'es fou? Chuchota férocement Potter, tout rouge, regardant la main qu'il avait posé sur la bouche de Malefoy comme s'il avait été brûlé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, grimaça Malefoy en se redressant un peu. C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Déjà, tu te fixes devant un mur et ensuite, tu m'arraches le bras pour après me plaquer ta sale main de Gryffondor sur môôôhum!

- Moins fort espèce de crétin!

Harry l'avait à nouveau plaquer contre le mur, la main sur sa bouche.

Draco écarquilla des yeux, il OSAIT!

- Je crois savoir qui sont les responsables de la présence de nos gosses dans le passé, lâcha Harry quand il fut sûr que Malefoy ne hurlerait pas au viol.

- QUOOOOI?!

Ah mince, c'était toujours pas ça. Le blond paressait même en état de crise, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer et il partait étrangement dans les aigus. Et il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Mais ce dont il était sûr à 100%, c'était qu'ils allaient se faire repérer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas…

Sa main ne semblait pas utile. Il fit ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire avant quelques semaines, tant pis, Eli lui hurlerait dessus après.

Il attrapa la tête de Malefoy, le plaçant bien droit devant lui, et l'embrassa.


	15. Chapter 11

Merci à **brigitte26** et **Ecnerrolf** pour vos reviews ^^

l'histoire est très... plate, vous l'aurez compris :p mais j'espère quand même que ça plaît toujours =)

* * *

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était ce doux parfum qu'il ne sentait que dans ses rêves. Ce mélange de poivre, de melon et d'il ne savait pas quoi qui lui faisait battre le cœur à toute vitesse. La deuxième chose, c'est que les lèvres de Malefoy étaient, contre toute attente, douces. Bon, un peu gercées, mais douce quand même. Le blond, contre lui était raide comme un piquet. Il supposa que c'était normal, après tout, on l'embrassait contre son grès, et Merlin seul savait que Draco Malefoy ne se faisait pas embrasser contre son grès!

Harry bougea un peu ses lèvres, trouvant un meilleur angle pour l'embrasser, ce doux parfum les entourant comme une couverture douillette. Et puis au point où il en était, autant en profiter, ça ne devait pas changer plus qu'un baiser avec une fille!

Il lécha inconsciemment les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, les trouvant bien trop gercées à son goût et, à sa plus grande surprise, Malefoy entrouvrit sa bouche. Son souffle caressa ses propres lèvres et il approcha une langue timide dans l'antre chaude et humide du blond. Il partit à la découverte du territoire inconnu, touchant les dents, le palais, et… une chose humide et douce. Il la toucha du bout de la langue, cette dernière semblant bien curieuse de rencontrer sa jumelle. Elles se caressèrent et un choc électrique sembla traverser les veines du Gryffondor. Il sentit ses jambes tremblées alors que la langue du blond lui répondait, lentement.

C'était si bon! Il en voulait plus, et il supposa que Malefoy aussi, vu comment il s'agrippait à ses cheveux.

Il décida d'approfondir encore, sa langue enlaçant sa jumelle, la laissant décider du bon déroulement de leur danse. Un soupir, très discret, mais un soupir quand même arriva à ses oreilles, Malefoy perdait peu à peu contenance et Harry aima cela. Il le poussa un peu plus contre le mur et un autre soupir, un peu plus prononcé lui caressa les oreilles. Oui, il aimait bien ces petits soupirs. Ses mains descendirent lentement de sa mâchoire, caressant tour à tour son cou si fin, ses épaules solides, ses flancs si excitants, et atterrirent sur ses hanches si étroites, Merlin! Il se sentit durcir et Malefoy poussa un petit gémissement érotique quand il frotta son désir contre sa cuisse. C'était bien plus fort qu'avec Ginny, bien plus intense, son cœur battait la chamade et il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à embrasser cette bouche si sensuelle et si experte! Oui, toute sa vie s'il le fallait.

- Doux Merlin!

- Ferme-là Sarah!

Harry et Draco sursautèrent et Harry s'éloigna, l'esprit encore embrumé par le baiser, le souffle court et les lèvres rouges d'avoir été aussi bien malmenées.

Draco le fixait, les yeux dilatés, grands ouverts, aussi désemparé que lui. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait? Ne faisant pas attention au petit groupe de Serpentards qui les fixait, choqué, ni à son statut de Prince froid, il s'enfuit.

Et contre toute attente, Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Il avait aimé. Et il en voulait encore…

- On se casse, chuchota Sarah en tirant sur le col des garçons.

Harry ne fit même pas attention à eux, trop bouleversé pour les arrêter ou pour les amener à Dumbledore. Non, il repensait encore à ces lèvres, à ses doux soupirs, et son membre se durcit encore. Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas bander juste à cause de ça quand même?!

* * *

- Papa!

Harry sursauta, sortant enfin de son état léthargique. Eli et les jumeaux fonçaient à toute vitesse sur lui. Devant toute la Grande Salle qui les fixaient, encore.

- Tu as embrassé Père? S'écria Eli, ébahie.

Le brun fronça des sourcils, mais comment… Il rougit et se leva, abandonnant son petit déjeuner pour discuter plus calmement avec les Potter-Malefoy.

- HARRY!

Et voilà, encore une autre crise. Ron se lança presque sur lui, le visage horrifié.

- Tu as violé Malefoy?!

Un silence de mort. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries?

- Ron! Protesta Hermione qui arrivait enfin dans la Grande Salle, toute essoufflée. Je t'ai dit d'en parler au calme! Pas le hurler au monde entier!

- Mais c'est vrai? Le pressa Ron paniqué et étrangement pâle.

-Oui c'est vrai, lui répondit une voix trainante et froide.

Harry soupira, Malefoy avait récupéré son masque d'aristocrate méprisant. Super. Et les murmures qui commençaient à se faire crescendo ne l'aidaient pas.

- S'il vous plaît, tonna la voix bienveillante du directeur. Taisez-vous et continuez à manger. Jeunes gens, continua Dumbledore à l'adresse des acteurs de la rumeur, suivez moi je vous prie.

Le Gryffondor se crispa, le vieux n'allait quand même pas croire ces idioties?! Il n'avait violé personne et il était surprenant que Malefoy ait lâché une chose pareille alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait garder sa fierté et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses! Merlin, il devenait incohérent…

Il fut suivit des Potter-Malefoy, de ses deux meilleurs amis et du blond qui gardait une distance raisonnable avec le groupe.

- Papa, murmura Eli. C'est vrai alors ce qu'on raconte?

- Je n'ai violé personne, et surtout pas ce bloc de glace, cracha Harry, de plus en plus énerver.

- Mais alors, commença Ron qui avait repris un peu de couleurs.

- Je crois savoir qui a sorti des horreurs pareilles, lui répondit Harry en attendant que Malfoy donne le mot de passe à la gargouille menant au bureau directorial.

- Bien messieurs, mesdemoiselles, commença Dumbledore en regardant la petite bande avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement. Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne l'ai pas violé.

- Il m'a violé!

Les deux réponses avaient fusé en même temps, faisant se lancer deux regards furieux, l'un vert, l'autre gris bleu.

* * *

- Bien, expliquez moi, reprit calmement le directeur, sachant pertinemment que son protégé n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille sans raison.

- Hier, commença Harry en continuant à fixer le Serpentard, j'étais à la bibliothèque.

- Comme si tu savais utiliser son cerveau, ricana Draco en lui envoyant son célèbre regard méprisant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, le calma le vieil homme.

- Et j'ai vu un Serpentard qui demandait à Madame Pince un délai d'une semaine en plus pour garder un livre sur les rituels anciens.

Tout le monde garda le silence. Même Malefoy se raidit, alors qu'il lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier pour avoir accusé un des siens.

- Et coïncidence incroyable, continua Harry, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il devait le rendre. Comme ça m'intriguait, je l'ai suivi. Il est rentré dans une salle vide où il y avait… cinq autres Serpentards qui l'attendaient. Ils ont discuté du rituel, ils ont même parler de nous et avaient peur de se faire prendre. J'aurais pu en entendre plus si Malefoy n'était pas arrivé. On allait se faire remarquer alors je l'ai caché avec moi. Comme il faisait du bruit… j'ai du le faire taire.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite de manière hésitante et il devint cramoisi.

- Monsieur Malefoy, l'interpella Dumbledore.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, ne sachant même plus pourquoi il avait parlé de viol. Ce que Potter avait dit était milles fois plus important! Mais il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

- Potter m'a embrassé contre mon grès, grimaça Draco. Et je considère cela comme un viol en ma personne.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te taire quand je te l'ai dit, siffla Harry, agacé d'entendre une excuse pareille.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour poser tes sales lèvres sur moi!

- T'avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant, lâcha Harry, furieux d'avoir une dispute pareille devant le directeur.

- Comment OSES-tu? S'insurgea le blond.

- Père! Le coupa Eli, exaspéré d'entendre une dispute aussi ridicule.

- Quoi?

- Nous avons plus important, dit Dumbledore, arrêtant ainsi une dispute qui n'était plus de son âge. Harry, connaissais-tu ces élèves?

- Non, enfin, ils me sont familiers, mais je ne connais pas leurs noms, bafouilla le brun. Je sais seulement que c'était des Serpentards.

- Il faudra demander à Madame Pince de retrouver le nom de ce jeune homme, annonça Dumbledore. Il nous faut ce livre, et si nous avons les coupables, c'est encore mieux.

* * *

- Pas question!

- Mais madame! Nous avons besoin du nom de l'élève qui a emprunté ce livre! Nous en avons besoin!

- Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, jeunes gens, lança Pince très sérieusement. Que penserions-nous si je commençais à divulguer des données sur mes emprunteurs?

- Madame Pince, la rassura Dumbledore, nous savons que ce métier vous tiens à cœur et ce secret professionnel aussi, mais il est l'un des responsables de l'apparition des Potter-Malefoy dans notre temps, un passé qui ne leur appartient pas, ce qui est interdit dans le code de la magie!

La bibliothécaire sembla hésiter. Il avait raison, c'était vrai. Mais c'était une violation à la promesse qu'elle avait faite en devenant bibliothécaire!

- Personne n'en saura rien, Penny, la rassura encore le directeur, sachant qu'elle était à deux doigts d'accepter.

- Philippe Moon, lâcha Pince.

- Ça te dit quelque chose Malefoy? Demanda Harry.

- Rien chez les septièmes années en tout cas, dit Draco en haussant des épaules.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore, si tu reconnais ces élèves, préviens moi. Je vais demander au professeur Snape des informations sur ce jeune homme.

Et il les laissa là.

Avec un regard, Harry et ses deux amis se séparèrent. Ron et Hermione de leur côté, Harry face à sa petite famille.

- On va aller discuter, commença prudemment Gabriel en pointant un regard insistant sur son père blond. Ce dernier haussa des épaules et partit. Pas question de se trouver à nouveau avec Potter dans la même pièce! Ce sauvage était capable de le violer pour de vrai et même devant des enfants!

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas l'éclat de douleur dans les yeux de ses enfants, ni le soupir triste de Gabriel quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet.

* * *

- Tu as EMBRASSÉ Père?! Répéta pour la énième fois Eli.

- C'Est-ce qu'il a dit devant le directeur, lui confirma Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

- Mais comment as-tu pu? Répéta à nouveau Eli en faisant les cents pas dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Eli, soupira Sinclair qui regardait le plafond. Tu es en état de choc, tais toi.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard noir et fixa à nouveau son père d'un air ébahi.

- Il a aimé? Demanda Ethan pour briser le silence étrange qui s'était installé.

- Ethan! S'écria Eli en devenant rouge de gêne.

- Non Eli, laisse, la coupa le brun. Il a du aimer, en tout cas, il a réagit.

- Pas de détails! s'écria Liam en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, les plus jeunes faisant de même tandis que Gabriel grimaçait d'un dégoût non feint.

- Mais c'est vous qui…! Rho et puis laisser tomber, grommela Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- On va pouvoir continuer notre plan maintenant que tu as suivi une autre de nos consignes, dit Gabriel, oubliant les quelques secondes de discutions qui s'étaient déroulés juste avant. Par contre, j'insiste sur les insinuations!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse alors que votre liste est incompréhensible et inutile? Bouda Harry.

- Comment ça? Demanda Ethan, froissé qu'on parle ainsi de son « travail ».

Harry farfouilla dans ses poches et leur tendit la liste sur Malefoy.

Gabriel grimaça et lança un regard à son petit frère.

- C'est le brouillon ça! Lui lança l'aîné. Où est-ce que tu as mis l'original?

- Comment ça où je l'ai mis? S'insurgea le plus jeune avec un regard mauvais. Je te signale que c'est toi le plus vieux, donc le responsable, et c'est aussi toi qui as donné la liste à Papa!

- Tu rigoles?! C'est toi!

- Je te connais bien Gaby, tu es bordélique sous tes airs de faux aristo froid et calme, c'est toi qui as du mettre la liste dans un livre ou le coincer entre deux sous-vêtements sales!

- Je ne suis pas bordélique! C'est un désordre bien ordonné! La preuve, je retrouve toujours tout!

- Alors retrouve nous cette liste Ô Grand Gabriel Potter-Malefoy!

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'as!

- Et moi, je te dis que non ce n'est pas moi! C'est toi qui as écrit la liste, prétextant que j'écrivais mal et que Papa comprendrait pas mon écriture!

- Oh ça, pour être illisible, c'est le cas, grommela Liam, attirant les foudres sur lui.

- Père dit que j'ai une écriture de médicomage, se rengorgea Ethan.

- C'est parce que les médicomages écrivent mal et qu'on arrive jamais à comprendre ce qu'ils ont écrit, grimaça Sinclair, attirant un second regard noir.

Un éclat de rire coupa Ethan qui allait répliquer quelque chose de très Serpentard. Le regard des Potter-Malefoy se dirigea vers leur père qui était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil. Voir des disputes aussi puériles, voir le comportement trop calme de Gabriel se fissurer sous les critiques du plus jeune et le plus jeune qu'on taquinait au point qu'il perte son flegme trop précoce étaient… attendrissant. Et terriblement cocasse. Les plus froids étaient en vérité les plus susceptibles, les plus enfantins.

- C'est bon? Tu t'es assez moqué de nous? Grogna Ethan, même si le rire de son père adolescent lui avait fait rappeler les nuits de Noël où ses frères et lui se disputaient pour savoir qui déballeraient les cadeaux en premier, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard.

- C'est juste que vous m'avez surpris, leur expliqua Harry quelques secondes après, les yeux encore pétillants d'amusement. D'habitude, vous êtes froid et trop calme, des mini Malefoy quoi. Et je dois vous avouer que ce coté de votre personnalité me plaît beaucoup!

Les deux garçons rougirent sous le compliment. Devaient-ils vraiment montrer ce côté de leur personnalité aux autres? Ils étaient tellement habitués à jouer les statues de glace…

- Je vais aller voir dans mon dortoir si la liste est là, bégaya Ethan en rougissant toujours.

- Moui, pareil, hésita Gabriel avant de lancer un sourire timide à son père, ce qui le surpris encore plus. C'était… rafraîchissant.

- De vrais gamins, soupira Eli quand ils sortirent de la Salle.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça? Leur demanda Harry.

- A la maison? Demanda Sinclair en lançant un regard entendu à son jumeau. Toujours. Ethan prend Gabriel pour modèle. Résultat, notre si aimé grand frère a prit la grosse tête et a commencé à jouer les faux aristo.

- Pendant un moment, continua Liam avec un sourire sadique, tu t'es même demandé si Gaby n'était pas malade et tu l'as emmené voir un psycomage pour vérifier que ça allait bien! Père était vert de rage que tu prenne Gaby pour un fou.

- Et, s'esclaffa Sinclair, tu lui as dit: « j'avais peur qu'il attrape la maladie du « petit aristo imbu de lui-même» que tu avais au temps de Poudlard ».

- Ah oui! C'est vrai! S'écria Eli avec un sourire, rendant ses yeux encore plus clairs et brillant. Tu as pris cher cette nuit là d'ailleurs.

- Il a dormi sur le canapé! Lui rappela Liam tandis que Sinclair tentait de reprendre son souffle. Jamais Père ne lui avait fait ça!

Harry remarqua deux choses: Eli avait utilisé une expression moldu, ce qui devait rendre Malefoy vert de dégoût. Et la seconde, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait vraiment des anecdotes sur leur vie commune dans le futur.

Il avait rêvé d'avoir une famille. Une vraie, pas celle de Ron qui l'avait adopté. Non, une famille bien à lui. Une femme, ou dans ce cas, un homme à aimer, beaucoup d'enfants unis, un cadre familiale où le rire serait présent. Et ce qu'il entendait là, c'était ce qu'il rêvait. Même les scènes de ménage semblaient alléchantes!

Les jumeaux remarquèrent le sourire tendre que leur lançait leur père brun et ils comprirent à quel point leurs parents leur manquaient. Ils avaient beau avoir treize ans, l'absence de cette famille qu'ils aimaient les perturbait. Beaucoup.

Eli s'approcha même de leur père et, après une hésitation, le prit dans ses bras, retenant un sanglot.

Très gêné, Harry la serra dans ses bras avec maladresse et lui caressa les cheveux, dans un geste naturel d'apaisement.

- Ça va aller, murmura Harry en rougissant. Était-ce un mensonge? Il ne le savait pas trop…

- Désolée, renifla la jeune fille. Mais Père et ton toi du futur me manquez beaucoup.

Elle avait exprimé ce que les jumeaux pensaient en silence.

- On trouvera bientôt une solution, hasarda Harry qui ne cessait d'être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Vous pourrez rentrer dans pas trop longtemps. J'espère.

Eli essuya ses yeux et acquiesça. Elle n'était pas dupe, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça de rentrer à son époque. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Harry hésita encore un peu et posa ses mains sur la tête des jumeaux, les frottant vigoureusement.

- Hey! Protestèrent les victimes en riant. Tu vas nous décoiffer!

- Vous avez hérité de mes gènes, ricana Harry tendrement. Un vrai nid d'oiseaux vos cheveux!

Il s'enfuit avant de recevoir les cousins que les jumeaux tenaient déjà comme des missiles.

- Ah, rajouta Harry avant de sortir de la salle. Je voudrais bien entendre d'autres anecdotes comme celles d'aujourd'hui. Je pourrais en entendre d'autre, hein?

Les trois Potter Malefoy qui restaient lui sourirent, ce qu'il prit pour un oui. Il retourna à son dortoir, le cœur léger depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

**quand je regarde à nouveau ma fiction, je remarque qu'il y a plein de similitudes avec "Défaillance temporelle". C'est une fiction superbe sur les enfants et je pense, je suis même sûr, que je me suis beaucoup inspirer de ça -_-"**

**la fin est dans très longtemps, alors ne me tuez pas! :o**


	16. bonus 4

Un petit moment, le dernier, avec la famille Potter-Malfoy au grand complet, encore une fois à l'hôpital ^^

le pouvoir des filles est le plus GRAAAAND!

* * *

- Vous le faites décidément exprès, grommela Snape en tenant le dernier poupon de la famille Potter-Malefoy. Ils ont tous deux années d'écart! C'est beaucoup plus productif que la famille Weasley!

- Je ne vous permets pas! S'écria une voix furieuse qui venait de la porte.

- Ron! Sourit Harry. Les enfants!

- Félicitations! S'écria Hermione en entrant avec une peluche, tenant les jumeaux dans chacune de ses mains. Alors? Il s'appelle comment le dernier?

- Ethan James Potter-Malefoy, grommela Draco, les yeux fermés de fatigue. Et oui, j'espère que c'est le dernier. Même si la grossesse masculine est différente de la grossesse féminine, les bébés nous pompent bien trop de magie pour naître!

- Ça vous apprendra à en faire cinq, rajouta Severus en donnant le bébé à Ron et Hermione qui babillaient de joie devant le petit.

- On a un total de quatre garçons et une petite fille, sourit Harry en tenant la main de son mari. Je voudrais bien une petite fille encore…

- Non! S'écrièrent Eli et Draco en même temps.

- Vous voulez me remplacer? Pleurnicha Eli avec les yeux larmoyants.

- Non bien sûr ma puce, la rassura Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est juste que tu dois te sentir seule non?

- Non! Pleurnicha Eli en se blottissant contre son père, comme ça, je suis la seule pour vous!

- Et elle a quatre ans, soupira Snape en prenant Gabriel sur ses genoux pour voir son père blond. Elle sera à Serpentard, à tous les coups. Plus manipulatrice? Ya pas.

- Je veux plus enfanter, grommela Draco en caressant les cheveux de ses jumeaux qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet du haut de leurs deux ans.

- Je pourrais le faire, proposa Harry.

Ce qui fit pleurer Eli. Bon d'accord, peut être pas finalement…


	17. Chapter 12

La grande Salle était l'endroit où on prenait les repas, ça, c'était sûr. C'était aussi l'un des seuls endroits où tous les élèves de toutes les maisons confondus se retrouvaient.

Et cela devait être une des choses que Malefoy appréciait le moins, et encore plus ce matin là. Entendre le rire tonitruant de ces sauvages de Gryffondors dès le matin était vraiment exaspérant. Et agaçant, surtout quand on savait que les responsables de cette hilarité étaient les jumeaux Potter-Malefoy.

Toute la table des Rouges et Or avait les yeux rivés sur eux, écoutant ce qu'ils racontaient chacun leur tour. Et les tables d'à côté tendaient l'oreille, quoique, vu comme les jumeaux parlaient fort, on pouvait même les entendre jusqu'à la table des Verts et Argent…

- Père avait un vase terriblement moche que grand-mère Narcissa lui avait offert pour Noël, commença Liam avec un sourire sadique envers son grand frère. Il l'avait posé dans le salon, parce que Papa refusait de l'avoir dans leur chambre et d'en faire des cauchemars. Et bien sûr, Gabriel qui avait neuf ans à cette époque, a commencé à lancer des cailloux dessus.

- En fait, l'interrompit Sinclair avec un grand sourire, Gabriel nous a lancé un défi, celui de briser le vase. On avait cinq ans. On s'y est tous mis, à part Ethan qui était trop petit, et finalement, c'est Gabriel qui l'a cassé. C'est aussi à ce moment que Père est arrivé et a piqué une crise de colère. Gabriel a été puni, et nous, on a eu ordre de ne pas recommencer.

- Papa était super content, rajouta Liam en tartinant un toast avec de la confiture de framboise. Et il nous a même donné discrètement de l'argent de poche en plus! Alors que Père était paniqué, parce que grand-mère Narcissa devait venir le soir même pour le dîner.

- Gabriel a fait un dessin, continua Eli qui trouvait très intéressant la couleur carmin des joues de son aîné. Enfin, un truc qui ressemblait au vase en tout cas. Le soir du dîner, il l'a refilé à Grand-mère en lui disant: « Il était trop moche, alors je t'en ai fait un plus beau sur papier ».

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant le regard que Narcissa Malefoy avait lancé à son fils et au sourire crispé qu'elle avait fait à son petit fils.

- On ne te savait pas comme ça Gab'! lança Seamus en frappant dans le dos du concerné.

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement, ne se départissent toujours pas de sa rougeur.

- J'étais jeune, grommela-t-il.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait à Poudlard et qui a fait la honte de Père pendant quelques mois? Ricana Eli.

- Non! Pas question que tu raconte ça! Hurla Gabriel, paniqué.

- Raconte! S'écrièrent les Gryffondors en maintenant Gabriel pour qu'il ne saute pas sur sa sœur pour la faire taire.

- C'était en Troisième année, commença Eli avec un grand sourire. J'étais donc récemment entrée à Poudlard. Et le jour de la Saint Valentin, Gabriel, qui était amoureux d'une fille de Gryffondor, a décidé de transformer toute la Grande Salle en rose et sur chaque mur, il y avait écrit: _Gabriel x Rose_. Sur la table des Gryffondors, et il a fait fort! Il a marqué un poème de son cru sur toute la longueur de la table! Quand Père est arrivé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il as failli s'évanouir d'horreur.

Gabriel avait caché sa tête dans ses bras sous les rires de autres.

- Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux, grommela-t-il enfin en lui lançant un regard mauvais. C'est pas moi qui me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et s'est dirigé chez Rusard en nuisette.

- QUOI? S'étrangla Harry, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- J'étais Somnambule! Protesta Eli en le regardant méchamment.

- Oui bien sûre, ricana Gabriel en reprenant un peu d'aplomb. Tu es entrée dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin et tu t'es allongée sur le canapé! Le lendemain, quand Rusard s'est réveillé, il a failli avoir une attaque! Il a appelé Grand père Sev et il a crut que tu avais voulu draguer le concierge.

Que la vengeance était douce! Voir sa sœur devenir toute rouge et bégayer son excuse était vraiment jouissif!

- Vous allez vous taire? Fit une voix glaciale qu'il reconnut entre mille. Il y a d'honnête gens qui souhaiteraient prendre leur petit-déjeuner en PAIX et en SILENCE.

- Oh Malefoy, c'est bon, relax! Ricana Seamus en le regardant avec amusement. On écoute juste des petites histoires de famille!

- Finnegan, cracha Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu entends des choses sur mon futur que je t'autorise à me parler aussi familièrement! On est pas « copain» que je sache.

Avant qu'une dispute ne commence à nouveau entre les Verts et Argent et les Rouges et Or, Harry se leva brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en fixant une zone de la table des Serpentards.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna son regard à l'endroit que Potter fixait avec effarement. Il vit un petit groupe de Serpentards à moitié endormis. Et alors?

- Malefoy, murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Ce dernier sursauta, comment avait-il pu arriver aussi vite près de lui?

- Ce sont eux qui étaient dans la salle de classe vide!

Draco écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. C'était eux?!

- Tu les connais? Lui demanda Harry en se collant presque à lui sans sen rendre compte.

- Je crois que oui, lui répondit Draco en les fixant toujours. Des petits nobles sans grande importance.

- Ils me sont familiers pourtant, réfléchit Harry.

- Potter, soupira Draco exaspéré, si au bout de sept années, tu ne trouvais pas de nombreux élèves familiers, où irait le…

Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui le fixait avec effarement. Il comprit la raison en voyant le visage du blond à moins de cinq centimètres près du sien. L'image de leur premier baiser le fit rougir et il s'écarta brusquement, comme le fit également Draco.

De nombreux soupirs se firent entendre, brisant le contact visuel entre les deux ennemis.

- Pardon, marmonna Harry en se tournant vers la table professorale, cherchant le directeur des yeux.

Lorsque'il le trouva, il s'approcha de la table et murmura quelques mot à Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et darda son regard pétillant sur le petit groupe de Serpentard qui n'avaient rien remarqué…

* * *

- Vous savez surement les raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai appelé?

Peter et ses amis se trouvaient dans le bureau du Directeur, pour la première fois de leur scolarité. Légèrement inquiet, mais tout autant fasciné par ce qu'ils voyaient. Peter s'avança et lui répondit par la négative.

- Il semblerait qu'un de vos amis, commença Dumbledore en les fixant de son regard bleu malicieux, monsieur Moon, détient un grimoire que je souhaiterais avoir de toute urgence.

Les adolescents se raidirent. Comment s'avait-il pour le grimoire?

Sophie éclata soudain en sanglot, la pression des dernières semaines sortant par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouges.

- Eh bien Mademoiselle Pierce! Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda gentiment le vieillard en restant assis sur son fauteuil.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Bien sûre. Ils avaient tous compris qu'il savait. Et qu'ils étaient mal.

- Expliquez moi vos raisons, annonça Dumbledore en prenant un bonbon au citron. Votre punition en sera peut-être moins lourde.

Peter commença donc leur récit, sachant que niant les faits étaient inutiles. Ils étaient coincés, ils avaient été pris à leur propre jeu, par sa faute.

- J'assumerais l'entière responsabilité, Professeur, finit Peter. C'est moi qui les ai entraîner dans cette histoire à cause d'une histoire de vengeance grotesque.

Dumbledore les regardait un à un, le regard pétillant d'amusement. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà été à Serpentard, il était sur qu'ils auraient pu finir à Gryffondor. Sa propre maison.

- Bien… commença le directeur en se levant.

* * *

Le grimoire avait été restitué au directeur. Et les Potter-Malefoy, ainsi que Harry et Draco avaient été appelés dans le bureau. Severus Snape les attendaient, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall.

La discussion fut longue. Albus avait étudié toute les possibilités pour que les enfants retournent dans leur monde sans problème. Le soir du solstice d'été, à minuit, ils devront boire une potion qu'il faudra préparer avec minutie et ce, dans un cercle spécial. Harry et Draco seraient présent, c'était normal car ils étaient les « passé» de leur parents. Gabriel et Ethan posèrent bien des questions, Snape demandant l'aide de Draco et Ethan pour préparer cette potion dangereuse. Ils avaient quatre mois. Ce qui fit pousser un cri d'effroi à Eli.

Dumbledore les rassura de suite. Ils seraient retournés à l'heure et l'endroit où ils avaient été arrachés. Comme si cela avait été un rêve. Et, le passé étant le passé, ils n'oublieraient rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu ici, tandis que tous les élèves de l'école, si. Personne n'avait à connaître le futur, ou ce dernier serait modifié…

Draco demanda des nouvelles des responsables et Dumbledore lui expliqua que malgré leur erreur, ils ne seraient pas renvoyés, ce qui mit Draco dans une colère noir…

- Ils ont délogé MES enfants d'un futur qui LEUR appartenaient! Ils leur ont fait vivre un cauchemar en les envoyant dans un monde qui leur est inconnu! Des parents trop jeunes, des gens qu'ils n'ont jamais connus car mort pendant la guerre! Ils sont victimes de constantes questions sur le futur! Ils sont vus comme des bêtes de foire et vous VOULEZ que les responsables restent impunis?! Et s'ils recommençaient hein?

Le silence lui répondit, les Potter-Malefoy le fixaient. Eli sentit une unique larme d'émotion couler sur sa joue pâle.

- Monsieur Malefoy, commença calmement le directeur en le fixant sérieusement. Je comprends votre colère et votre envie de protection. Mais sachez que lorsque vos enfants partiront, ils oublieront tout. Jusqu'à leur vengeance. Et vous aussi, vous oublierez tout. Pour ces quelques mois qu'il reste, ils sont en retenus toutes les soirées et les week-end avec Monsieur Rusard et le professeur Snape, aideront les elfes de maison dans la cuisine après le dîner et avec interdiction de sorti à Pré-au-lard.

Draco souffla d'agacement et sortit de la pièce sans rien rajouter.

- Malefoy, l'appela une voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre avant au moins cinq siècles.

Il l'ignora, continuant son chemin dans les escaliers et jusque dans les couloirs.

- Malefoy! Répéta la voix, un peu plus forte.

- Ne me touche pas! Cria le jeune homme quand Harry le plaqua contre un mur.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, soupira Harry en le maintenant par les épaules.

- Et tu vas faire quoi hein? Susurra le blond d'un air mauvais. M'embrasser à nouveau? Me violer?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me démange, rit Harry, ce qui stupéfia le blond. Non, j'étais content.

- Super! J'ai rendu le « Survivant de mes deux » heureux! Ricana Draco en se reprenant.

- Arrête Malefoy, ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que Gaby et les autres sont heureux que tu les vois comme TES enfants. C'est la première fois que tu le dis de vive voix et… j'ai vu leur joie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Grommela le blond en se dégageant enfin de la poigne ferme mais trop douce du brun. J'ai dit ça comme ça, sur le coup de la colère. Je me suis senti trahi par les miens, c'est normal que je sorte des choses pareilles en étant en colère. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Et pour nous? Chuchota Harry en le suivant.

- Quoi nous?

- Ce sont aussi mes enfants, donc en parlant de TES enfants, tu as aussi parlé de moi.

- Ridicule! Cracha le blond en faisant volte-face. Je n'aurais JAMAIS rien à voir avec toi Potter, est-ce clair? Plutôt embrasser le géant qui nous sert de prof que de finir avec toi! Tu…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. D'ailleurs, il l'oublia dès que des lèvres douces et pleines emprisonnèrent les siennes dans une étreinte trop chaude. Il laissa la langue de son vis-à-vis entrer dans sa bouche qu'il n'avait pu fermer sous le coup de la surprise et ne put retenir son soupir de contentement. Merlin qu'il avait rêvé de ces lèvres! De cette odeur et de ce goût! Il laissa sa propre langue dansée avec celle du balafré avant de retomber sur terre. Mince! C'était le Balafré! Saint Potter!

Il le repoussa brutalement, lançant un regard paniqué vers le brun qui se remettait de ses émotions.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, trembla Malefoy avant de s'enfuir vers les cachots.

Harry soupira face à la perte de ce parfum envoûtant. Et voilà, retour en arrière!


	18. Chapter 13

**Ce chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère que vous allez apprécier =)**

**Harry passe encore un peu à l'attaque (même beaucoup ici! attention hein! pas pour les moins de 16ans ici)! le prochain chapitre est un peu citronner je pense ;)**

* * *

- Nous avons donc un peu moins de quatre mois pour que Père sorte avec Papa, commença Gabriel. Et… tu es en retard Eli.

Cette dernière entra dans la Salle sur Demande avec un petit sourire contrit, mais les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Tu es allée voir Pansy, n'est-ce pas? Soupira Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

Un hochement de la tête.

- Pourquoi on se rappelle pas d'elle hein? Bouda Liam.

- Parce que tu avais quatre ans quand elle est morte, lui répondit Gabriel. Je me rappelle que vous l'embêtiez tout le temps parce que Blaise et Théo vous le demandaient. Quand elle faisait la sieste, vous la réveilliez avec des bombabouses de chez Oncles Fred et Georges.

- Et vous aviez quatre ans! Le rappela encore Eli avec un sourire triste.

- Bref et donc on fait quoi pour eux? Demanda Ethan. Papa a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il fait avec Père. On l'a vu hier.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Gabriel en se rappelant comment leur père brun avait plaqué l'autre contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Au début, c'était son « complexe du Sauveur » qui jouait, il faisait ça pour nous aider et finalement, il s'est retrouvé à son propre piège.

- Ce qui est très bien pour nous, fit Sinclair.

- Oui, le plan drague marche plutôt bien, ricana Liam.

- Ah oui, en parlant de ça, annonça Gabriel en farfouillant dans ses poches. J'ai retrouvé la liste pour Papa.

- Je le savais! S'écria Ethan en se relevant. Toi et son désordre!

- Rho c'est bon, répliqua Gabriel. Je l'ai malencontreusement utilisé comme marque page pour un livre! Liam, Sinclair, vous le donnerez à Papa?

Les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête et la prirent.

- Je propose que Papa commence les attouchements, lança brutalement Eli.

Ses frères rougirent et la regardèrent étrangement.

- Bah oui, argumenta-t-elle en les voyant la fixer, ébahis. Vous savez, une œillade, un toucher sur les fesses, sur les bras, la joue s'il y arrive sans se prendre un maléfice en pleine tête.

- C'est du harcèlement sexuel, Eli, répliqua Ethan, tout rouge.

- Je pense que ça ne dérangerait pas plus que ça Père, dit-elle naturellement. Il faut que Papa le fasse assez pour le rendre fou. Et hop! Il arrête et c'est Père qui fera le pas suivant!

- Et si ça marche pas? Demanda Sinclair en se refusant la vision de ses pères en train de se toucher.

- Ça marchera! Soupira Eli. Connaissant Père, il va pas se faire chauffer comme ça et puis plus rien! Il voudra se « venger ». C'est un Malefoy après tout.

- C'est bien! Rit Gabriel en tapotant la tête de sa sœur, tu es une digne Serpentard!

- Je vous comprendrais jamais, soupirèrent les jumeaux en roulant des yeux.

* * *

_Père aime:_

_- les Potions; mélanger des ingrédients, suivre une recette bien précise. Comme la cuisine._

_- le rock sorcier, ça se voit pas sous ses airs d__'__aristo mais il adore bouger et il m__'__a même dit une fois que Papa réagissait très bien quand il se mettait à danser._

_- le chocolat au lait. Ça se voit pas, mais il peut en manger une boîte entière sans trouver ça écœurant._

_- l__'__histoire de la magie, parce que bon nombre de ses ancêtres ont participé à bon nombre de faits historiques._

_- le sexe (tu sais pourquoi, épargne nous les raisons)_

_- quand on fait attention à lui. Un bisou, une parole gentille, un câlin, un sourire, un compliment, quand on le connait bien quoi (comme la goutte de lait et les quatre sucres dans son café)_

_- quand on l__'__écoute parler avec un air intéressé. (même s__'__il te parle de ses cheveux, fait mine d__'__en être préoccupé!)_

_- la couleur verte aussi, pas vert Serpentard, mais vert émeraude. Comme les yeux de Papa d__'__après lui._

_Ce qu__'__il n__'__aime pas:_

_- Quand on se moque de lui_

_- Quand on parle de son père (je ne sais pas si c__'__est applicable maintenant, mais fais attention!)_

_- le bruit dès le matin (ça peut le rendre très méchant toute la journée)_

_- les expressions moldus (il n__'__a pas réussi a oublié son aversion pour eux, désolé)_

_- le jus de citrouille (apparemment, on lui a joué un tour et son jus de citrouille était empoisonné__…__)_

_- les bonbons de chez Bertie Crochue. (depuis qu__'__il a touché à la crotte de nez, il en prend plus)_

_- les omelettes aux crevettes (il en est allergique)_

_- quand il n__'__a pas ce qu__'__il veut tout de suite (oui, il est très capricieux, mais ça, tu ne le lui diras jamais!)_

_- quand on le traite d__'__ancien Mangemort en pleine rue (parce qu__'__il a été agent double comme Grand père Sev, mais que personne ne veut le comprendre)_

Harry se figea. Snape était agent double? Depuis quand? Et Malefoy ne serait donc jamais Mangemort? Il ne suivrait donc pas le chemin de son père? Un souffle d'espoir étonnant s'ancra dans son petit cœur et il s'endormit, l'esprit empli de blond aux yeux bleus-gris.

* * *

- Tu aimes ça hein Draco? Souffla le brun en lapant son désir avec une sensualité à faire changer n'importe quel hétéro de bord.

- Oh Merlin! Potter continue! Gémissait Draco en se tenant aux barreaux du lit.

- Mais oui mon tout doux, ricanait Harry en titillant s'intérieur de ses fesses.

Un cri de pur jouissance sorti des lèvres fines du blond pendant que la source de ces délicieuses tortures le prenait en bouche activement et que son doigt faisait des aller-retour dans son trou.

- Ne t'arrête pas! Pleurnicha Draco, totalement éperdu alors que Potter le laissait, tout tremblotant.

- Mais amour, susurra ce dernier en lui mordillant l'oreille, je ne vais pas aller bien loin, je te veux étroit à souhait, tellement étroit que je jouirais dans ton petit trou si bandant et que tu me sentiras.

Les paroles sales firent gémir un peu plus Draco qui ondulait son bassin contre celui d'Harry.

- Prends moi espèce d'idiot, gronda soudain le blond en plaquant son bassin contre l'autre.

- Tu me parles comme ça? Ricana le Gryffondor en stoppant les gestes du jeune homme avec une main et en emprisonnant les mains pâles sous l'autre. Tu vas me sentir, beau blond. Et tu vas en réclamer.

Cette dernier phrase fut ponctuée du hurlement de douleur mêlé au plaisir de Draco. Merlin que ça faisait mal! Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se sentir entier sous les coups de reins du Survivant!

- Tu aimes ça hein? Souffla Harry en plaçant ses chevilles sur ses épaules en sueur.

Draco retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements, mais les coups de reins étaient tellement puissantes contre sa prostate qu'il ne retenait en fait rien du tout.

- Dis moi que tu aimes ça, répéta Harry avec une poussée plus puissante.

- Ah! Oui!

- Draco, souffla le brun en s'approchant un peu plus des lèvres du blond qui voulut les attraper. Dis moi que tu aimes te faire culbuter par moi. Dis le moi.

- Oui! J'adore! Lâcha enfin le Serpentard avant de se faire embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue jouant avec la sienne.

Les coups se firent de plus en plus hasardeux, plus puissant, plus violent, Draco hurlait dans les cheveux du brun qu'il emprisonnait dans sa poigne. La jouissance était toute proche. C'était délicieux, il n'avait jamais été pris de cette manière et il en devenait déjà accro!

- Jouis pour moi mon amour, murmura Harry en s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Jouis!

- Oui! Je… oui! Haleta Draco alors qu'il était parcouru de soubresauts de jouissance et que son nectar coulait par à coup de son membre.

Harry poussa un râle en sentant les chairs du blond le serrer et il jouit enfin, s'écroulant sur le corps essoufflé et en sueur sous lui.

- Je t'aime, mon ange blond, murmura Harry avant de sortir du lit.

- Non! Ne pars pas! Gémit Draco en se redressant difficilement. Non! Harry!

Il se réveilla brusquement en entendant les coups sur sa porte. Merde, c'était un putain de rêve érotique! Les draps mouillés le lui confirmèrent. Il avait jouit en rêvant… Merlin… quelle horreur! Il avait rêver de Potter!

- Draco? Fit la voix de Blaise à travers la porte. On va manger, tu viens?

- J'arrive dans quelques minutes! Lâcha le blond en se frottant le visage. Allez-y sans moi!

Le silence lui répondit, lui confirmant qu'il était parti. Il se rallongea soudain contre ses oreillers, poussant un cri désespéré. À cause d'un stupide baiser la veille, il rêvait du Balafré! Rêve où il se faisait prendre en plus! Un Malefoy ne se faisait pas prendre bordel! Et il virait Poufsouffle! C'était quoi ce délire où il suppliait Potter de rester après le sexe hein? Et comment pouvait-il jouir en pensant au « je t'aime » qu'avait lancé le Potter imaginaire hein? Il était vraiment dans la merde…

Pourtant, quand il entra dans la Grande Salle une vingtaine de minute plus tard, qu'il s'installa à sa table sans un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et donc à la source de son délire la veille et de ses enfants, il reçut un colis, maintenu par un jolie ruban vert émeraude. Avec un haussement de sourcil, héritage des Malefoy, il prit la boîte en forme de cœur, très Poufsouffle si vous vouliez son avis, et la carte qui était insérée entre les rubans.

_Voir ta silhouette dès le matin me remplie de joie_

_Accepte cette offrande en maigre compensation à la contemplation que je fais de toi_

_H.P_

- Eh bien! Souffla Pansy en lisant derrière son dos. Il n'y va pas de main morte! En plus, devant tout le monde!

- Mais il est fou! Couina Draco, qui se rendit compte que c'était tout sauf digne de son sang. Je veux dire, rectifia-t-il en se raclant la gorge, il a dû tomber sur la tête.

- Ouvre pour voir! Le pressa Blaise en souriant moqueusement.

Le blond s'exécuta, raide comme un piquet.

- Des chocolats au lait, nota Théo en en prenant un. Et qui sort de chez le meilleur chocolatier sorcier!

- Potter t'a vraiment offert ça? Ricana Blaise en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Rouges et Or.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir ça? Souffla Draco qui se refusait à regarder vers la table des sauvages.

- Ah Draco! Il te fixe! Il a l'air inquiet d'ailleurs! Rit Blaise en piquant dans SES chocolats!

En effet, quand il tourna enfin son regard vers le brun, ce dernier le regardait comme s'il avait été pris en faute, mais en voyant la rougeur sur les joues du blond, Potter lui fit un sourire avec plein de fossettes et un clin d'œil. Merlin! Mais qui était ce type? Rendez donc lui le Balafré trop moche et qui réagissait à ses piques! Pas ce… dieu vivant qui le draguait ouvertement devant toute la Grande Salle!

Car oui, cette boîte de chocolat n'était pas passée inaperçu. Les chuchotements allaient bon train et même si l'égo de Malefoy était comblé de tant d'attention, lui, il se sentait mal. Il passait pour la fille bordel!

- Mange, chuchota Théo en lui prenant un énième chocolat. Prends ton petit-déjeuner, je veux pas t'entendre grommeler que tu as faim tout à l'heure.

Le blond s'exécuta machinalement, versant un peut de lait et quatre sucres dans son café, mangeant un toast et un yaourt allégé. Bah oui, il devait bien tenir sa ligne!

Il s'excusa après auprès de ses amis, prétextant chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Mais au moment où il sortait, il frôla une main. Il se retourna et ne contrôla pas son rougissement. Potter se tenait à côté de lui et lui lançait un sourire charmeur.

Merde! Il ne devait pas se rappeler de son cauchemar bandant de la nuit dernière!

- Tu es très beau quand tu rougis, lui chuchota Potter à l'oreille avant de prendre la direction opposé aux cachots.

Draco resta planter là, au milieu du Grand Hall. Potter était fou. Et lui, il était fichu à cause d'un rêve fou, de chocolat au lait et d'un petit compliment ridicule!

- Draco Malefoy, se morigéna-t-il en pénétrant dans les cachots, ne sois pas fou, c'est Potter bordel! Le Balafré de service! Il n'est rien! Il se fout de toi! Voilà tout! Ne te laisse pas atteindre aussi facilement! Tu es un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne se fait pas charmer! Ni bouffer! C'est toi le chasseur! Bordel… je suis dans la merde!

Alors que le blond s'auto flagellait, Gabriel et les autres Potter-Malefoy fixaient le dos de leur père avec un grand sourire sadique.

Oui, ça avait marché, son comportement était celui qu'ils voulaient.

- Mission accomplie, chuchota Ethan en s'éloignant.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête en le suivant.

Les matins suivants, la même scène se déroula. Draco rentrait dans la Grande Salle, une boîte de chocolat, apportée par la chouette de Potter, atterrissait devant lui et un petit mot doux l'accompagnait. Quand il tentait de s'enfuir, Potter arrivait et lui frôlait le bras, replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille ou lui caressait carrément la joue, lui chuchotant un compliment à l'oreille. Et pétrifié d'horreur - oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça - il ne le frappait même pas! Même pas une pique, rien! Alors au bout du troisième jour, il n'alla plus prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il était certes un Malefoy, il montrait certes une image de glace, il était quand même bouillonnant et intimider au possible de l'intérieur! Il se traitait d'idiot d'aimer ces intentions, de protéger bec et ongles ces chocolats au lait vraiment délicieux, non, il ne ressemblait plus au Draco Malefoy qu'il était et il en avait marre! Que voulait Potter à la fin, hein? Voulait-il le prendre comme dans ses rêves… non, ces cauchemars, qu'il faisait toutes les nuits? C'est ce qu'il pensait en se dirigeant vers les cuisines, trouvant le tableau aux fruits.

* * *

- Père n'est pas là, constata Eli en regardant sa montre.

- Il a fuit, répliquèrent les jumeaux en même temps nonchalamment.

- Le grand Draco Malefoy qui fuit des chocolats, ricana Ron en engloutissant un croissant. On aura tout vu dans cette école!

- Edwige doit être fatigué de lui donner des sucreries, murmura Harry.

- Papa, soupira Gabriel en trempant son croissant dans son chocolat chaud, Edwige est une chouette, et ces volatiles dans le monde sorcier sont fait pour envoyer et recevoir des colis à transporter. Et je te rassure tout de suite, un sort pour alléger les objets lourds sont mis pour le confort des hiboux!

- Je pourrais le faire moi-même, hasarda Harry. Surtout que c'est pas moi qui vais manger ces chocolats au lait quand il vient pas! C'est trop sucré je trouve.

- Laisse les moi! S'écria Ron en ouvrant la boîte.

- Pas question Weasley! Fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui. Ces chocolats sont pour Draco et quand il n'en a pas envie, c'est nous qui les mangeons!

- Parrain! S'écrièrent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

En effet, Blaise et Théo étaient apparus derrière eux pour sauver ces chocolats que Draco refusait de leur donner depuis le premier envoi.

-Oh là, grimaça Théo en se reculant, pour le moment, je ne veux être le parrain de personne… et ça ne sert à rien de me faire des regards de chien battus!

- On perd avec l'âge, grommela Liam à Sinclair en tournant le dos aux deux Serpentards.

- Ouais, bientôt, on pourra plus faire les yeux de Chat Potée moldu, souffla Sinclair en grignotant un morceau de bacon.

- Vous savez où se trouve Malefoy? Demanda subitement Harry aux deux Verts et Argent qui regardaient les jumeaux avec un air étrangement coupable.

- Il a dû aller aux cuisines, vu comment tu lui fais une cour effrénée, lui apprit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu fais peur, rajouta Théo en suivant le noir. D'ennemis, tu passes à courtisan. Si c'est pour le mettre dans ton lit pour une nuit, tu as gagné, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- C'est plutôt vous qui faites peur, grommela Neville à côté de Ron, on a jamais entendu un Serpentard parler amicalement avec un Gryffondor.

Mais Harry soupira et l'ignora même alors que Ron recrachait son jus de citrouille par le nez sous le choc de la remarque de Neville.

Harry Potter était vierge de ce côté-là comme de l'autre… et il n'était pas comme ça, les relations sans suite ne l'intéressaient pas ou plutôt, faire l'amour avec quelqu'un signifiait plus qu'une partie de baise pour lui. Parce que l'union de deux corps était une symbolique. On le faisait parce qu'on s'aimait. Pas autrement…

Il regarda l'heure et soupira à nouveau. Il était trop tard pour rejoindre le blond dans les cuisines. Ils avaient deux heures de Potion en commun, il pourrait en profiter pour déstabiliser le Serpentard et le faire rougir sous ses compliments. Parce que, avouons-le, Draco Malefoy aux joues roses d'embarras étaient absolument adorable et Harry aimait ça. Le déstabiliser, voir un autre côté de lui. Il n'était pas amoureux du blond au début, mais après leur premier baiser, il en voulait plus, et cette odeur envoûtante qui les entourait quand ils s'étaient embrassés! Harry savait qu'il était accro au blond. Et c'était plutôt surprenant…

* * *

Gabriel Potter-Malefoy était plutôt content. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ses deux pères et beaucoup d'élèves pleuraient à nouveau la perte de deux partis alléchants du monde sorcier. Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir que le Survivant s'était mis à offrir des chocolats à son pire ennemi. Mais quand ce dernier s'était mis à rougir sous les attouchements et les mots doux du brun, ça avait été évident pour tous que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de voir ce couple se former. Les filles suivaient cette histoire en gloussant, et en soupirant dès qu'elles entendaient les mots doux qu'Harry prononçait au creux de l'oreille aimée.

La plus abattue devait être Ginny. Elle avait du mal à accepter la perte d'Harry Potter. Elle avait tout fait en sorte pour que ce dernier devienne jaloux, mais rien. On la surnommait « la mangeuse d'homme» tellement elle avait embrassé et couché avec des garçons. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais elle était têtue. Et depuis que Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Malefoy, elle était en colère et jalouse. Merlin qu'elle haïssait ce blond peroxydé!

- Il faudra faire quelque chose pour Tante Ginny, souffla Ethan en regardant la jeune rousse abattre son morceau de bacon d'un coup de couteau.

- Elle fait peur, firent remarquer les jumeaux en la fixant.

- Oncle Neville devrait réagir pourtant, soupira Gabriel en lançant un regard vers ce dernier. On lui a dit pourtant qu'il serait marié plus tard à Ginny mais il ne veut rien savoir, que c'est pas à nous d'influencer son futur.

- Un pauvre Gryffondor, grimaça Eli en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Eh! Protestèrent les jumeaux en lui balançant des miettes de pain.

* * *

Draco était arrivé devant la porte de la salle des Potions en avance, et il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par ses amis, soulagé de ne pas encore avoir vu le brun.

- Tu cherches Potter? Ricana Blaise en voyant que son ami blond ne l'écoutait pas du tout, jetant des regards vers le couloir toutes les deux secondes.

- Je l'évite! Siffla Draco. Nuance! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il me harcèle un peu trop? Je ne peux même plus lui dire des choses blessantes sans que ce… monstre me caresse la joue ou tripote mes cheveux! J'en ai marre!

- Draco Malefoy qui a peur d'un amoureux transi, soupira Pansy en levant le regard au plafond. Tu tombes bien bas mon chéri.

- C'est le mien! Gronda une voix que Draco ne voulait pourtant pas entendre avant un bon siècle ou même plus jamais!

Harry était arrivé avec Gabriel et ses deux amis la Miss-je-sais-tout et le miséreux. Il avait l'air furieux et… jaloux?

Lorsque le brun commença à s'avancer vers leur groupe, il ne put se retenir de reculer, ce qu'il se maudit de faire, se traitant de lâche.

- Mais au moins, tu te protèges, souffla sa conscience.

- Du calme, Potter, rit Blaise en levant les mains en l'air. On va pas le bouffer ton… chéri.

Sale traitre! S'écria intérieurement Draco alors que le noir laissait Potter passé.

- Draco, hésita Harry avec un sourire timide. Tu as mangé au moins? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle ce matin.

- Monsieur Potter, ayez l'amabilité de ne pas embêter mon meilleur élément avec vos sottises. Cinq points en moins.

Les adolescents sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu leur professeur de Potions arrivé.

Hermione était en train de s'étrangler devant cette perte de points dès le matin pendant que Ron fulminait. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, fixant le blond qui était entré en vitesse dans la salle de classe. Bon d'accord, s'il le fuyait, il faisait comment pour le faire rougir sous ses compliments hein? À croire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça!

- Ça va aller Papa, souffla Gabriel en l'accompagnant à une des tables. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Harry soupira, mouais bof, il avait des doutes. Et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la nuque pâle du blond pendant tout le reste du cours. Dès que Snape lui posait une question pour le coincer, Gabriel lui soufflait la réponse. C'est qu'il était doué le fils!

- J'étudie, répondit tout simplement Gabriel. Mettre à profit ces quelques mois dans ton monde.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Lui aussi aurait du étudier cette matière… mais Snape n'était pas DU TOUT une source de motivation…

_Laissez reposer pendant dix minutes avant de mélanger quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d__'__une montre puis une fois dans le sens contraire._

Draco Malefoy avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Surtout qu'un certain regard trop vert était posé sur lui et le chatouillait désagréablement. Bon, il avait presque fini et les potions n'étaient pas une matière si difficile en soi!

À la fin du cours, il essaya de se dépêcher pour ne pas croiser le brun. Mais ce dernier semblait le poursuivre. Arriver dans le couloir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cours de Runes, une main toucha la sienne dans une caresse aérienne et quand il se retourna par reflexe, il se noyait déjà dans cette forêt verte émeraude. Merlin, il aurait pu rester des heures à contempler cette couleur!

- Tu es vraiment très fort en potion, sourit Harry en détaillant son visage et surtout ses lèvres.

- Et… et toi, tu es nul, bégaya Draco en regardant ce visage qu'il détestait pourtant, sourire de la plus magnifique des façon. Merlin! Il était un Malefoy! C'était quoi ce délire de bégayer comme une midinette hein? Et c'était quoi cette réplique digne d'une fille énamourée?! Il allait devenir fou!

- Tu pourrais me donner des cours, susurra Harry en se rapprochant toujours un peu, son sourire en coin qu'il espérait dragueur, plaqué sur le visage.

- T'as la Sang-de-Bourbe pour ça, bégaya Draco. Et il vit le sourire aguicheur se fané.

Il eut peur que le brun le frappe pour avoir insulté son amie, mais il soupira juste de lassitude, le regardant d'un air désolé et s'en alla.

Étrangement, au lieu d'être soulagé, il se sentit culpabilisé. Au moins, peut-être arrêtera-t-il de le harceler maintenant…

* * *

Les jours qui suivis, il craignit de voir une touffe de cheveux bruns, enfin, des cheveux bruns parce que la touffe avait disparu grâce au soin de Eli. Alors il cherchait un certain Gryffondor des yeux pour le fuir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il l'évitait même! Même pas un regard, rien… et cela le mis de mauvaise humeur. D'une humeur exécrable que l'on connaissait bien au jeune Malefoy.

- Je regrette presque quand il se faisait draguer par Potter, souffla Théo à Blaise et à Pansy pendant que le blond lançait des regards assassins vers la table des « Sauvages».

- Il était bien plus mignon quand il rougissait pour un rien, acquiesça Pansy.

- Il est en manque, c'est tout, ricana Blaise avant que le blond ne lui lance son si célèbre regard hautain et froid.

- Ça, ça m'avait pas manqué par contre, soupira Blaise en retournant à son yaourt.

Le blond s'excusa auprès de ses amis et les laissa à table, il devait aller prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait les portes de la Grande Salle, il tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées meurtrières.

Le Gryffondor sembla aussi surpris que lui mais il réagit le plus vite et s'enfuit vers sa table, sans plus le regarder.

Draco fit mine que cela ne l'avait pas atteint et sortit d'un pas raide. Bien sûr, c'était normal, ils n'étaient pas ennemis pour rien. Et il était tombé sur une bonne blague. Il avait été la victime et Potter devait bien se marrer maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi déstabilisé. Une colère froide l'envahit soudain. Potter, le si gentil Saint Potter, Sauveur de ses Dames, s'était foutu de sa GUEULE! Il devait bien se marrer dans sa salle commune de sauvages avec la belette, tous les soirs!

Il entra dans sa chambre d'un pas furieux et jeta tout ce qu'il trouvait dans sa chambre. Cousins, livres, tables, plumes, draps, il hurla sa rage de s'être fait berné par un stupide Gryffondor! C'était un piège, il aurait du s'en douter! Après tout, comment aurait-il pu connaître ses points faibles et ses goûts aussi précisément! Il avait envie de tout détruire! Frapper la gueule d'ange de Saint Potter, lui faire passer le goût de se moquer de lui! Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet pour le maltraiter aussi, il se figea. Une boîte en forme de cœur et un ruban vert émeraude était installée tranquillement dessus, l'attendant avec… une enveloppe?

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est prendre sa baguette et vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de piège. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les cadeaux d'ennemis.

La seconde chose qu'il fit, c'est de vérifier que c'était bien ses chocolats préférés. Bah oui, il fallait bien voir si c'était la même personne qui vous les avait offert les trois premiers jours.

La troisième chose qu'il fit, c'est se demander ENFIN comment le balafré de service avait pu entrer dans sa chambre… ses amis ne l'auraient pas trahi… et les Potter-Malfoy n'étaient pas entrés chez lui depuis leur arrivée dans son présent. Et il avait changé le mot de passe pour plus de sécurité après la crise de colère irraisonnée d'Ethan. Alors comment il avait fait? La fenêtre était fermée, donc pas de hibou… mince, il en avait mal à la tête rien que de penser au moyen qu'avait utilisé Potter pour entrer. Il n'aurait pas réussi à demander à un Serpentard son mot de passe, personne ne le connaissait…

Inconsciemment, il avait ouvert la lettre et la parcourut d'un œil vide. Il se reprit sur le champs quand il vit que Potter lui faisait une cour plausible et il rougit.

_Draco, _

_J__'__aime bien ton prénom, alors je t__'__appellerais comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Tu dois être étonné de trouver une nouvelle boîte de chocolat à ton chevet alors que tu me fuis comme la peste._

_Tu ne veux plus les recevoir devant tout le monde et comprendre mes sentiments? Alors tu les recevras dans ta chambre, où tu seras le seul à voir mes sentiments._

_Pour être honnête avec toi, tu m__'__attires. Depuis notre premier baiser, je ne rêve que d__'__une chose, recommencer. Te sentir contre moi, tes lèvres contre les miennes, sentir ton souffle se faire précipiter alors que nos langues font l__'__amour._

_C__'__est la première fois aussi que j__'__écris une lettre d__'__amour à quelqu__'__un, alors ne m__'__en veux pas._

_Et oublis ce délire comme quoi on est ennemi. Je ne t__'__ai jamais vraiment détesté. Et avoue que c__'__est toi qui commençais à chaque fois la bagarre. Ne le nie pas, c__'__est vrai._

_Je veux juste que l__'__on devienne plus intime, plus proche l__'__un de l__'__autre, rien à faire du regard des autres. _

_Je fais un pas vers toi, fais un pas vers moi et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu m__'__obsèdes jour et nuit, tu es dans tous mes rêves et je te cherche partout à chaque détour d__'__un couloir._

_Les mots que je te dis ont une signification, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l__'__air, je suis sérieux, et même si tu as peur, moi, je le suis encore plus. _

_Ne me rejette pas, Draco. Je ne le supporterais pas._

_H.P_

* * *

- Ce n'est pas guimauve Papa! Rit Eli en suivant tant bien que mal son père. Ça ne se voit pas mais Père a un cœur fondant. Un petit compliment sincère et il se ramollit. Ce n'est un bloc de glace que de l'extérieur!

- Mais de là à m'avoir dictée un truc aussi niais! Se plaignit Harry en entrant dans sa salle commune.

- Tu vas pas me dire que ce que je t'ai fait dictée était faux, demanda Eli en reprenant sa voix Malefoyenne.

- Non! Enfin… si, je, rho j'en sais rien!

- Vous parlez de la lettre que Papa a écrit à Père? Demanda Gabriel, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

- Oui! Papa veut pas croire que cette lettre va faire réagir Père! Protesta Eli.

- Oh mais si il va réagir! Soupira Harry. Dès demain, il va me foutre un poing dans la figure et me dire de ne pas le rapprocher!

- T'auras qu'à continuer à lui envoyer des chocolats jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de fric sur ton compte, proposa Ethan affalé à même le tapis. Ah non, sinon, on n'aura plus l'héritage Potter!

- Sympa Ethan, vraiment encourageant, grimaça Harry en le poussant du pied.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Liam en descendant les escaliers du dortoir quand il avait entendu la voix de son père, Père adore les lettres que tu lui écris dans le futur. Quand vous vous disputez, il ne veut plus rentrer à la maison et reste au château avec nous. Alors tu lui envoie une lettre bien coulante de niaiserie et lui, il soupire comme une fille. Ensuite… bah on le revoie plus avant le lendemain.

- Une fois, rajouta Sinclair en s'installant à côté d'Harry, il nous a même montré une lettre que tu lui avais envoyé. La première après une dispute violente. Il nous a expliqué que tu étais très doué à la plume et qu'il adorait quand tu lui écrivais des mots doux.

- Super, grommela Ron qui s'était fait silencieux jusque-là. Malefoy est en fait une midinette. Qui l'aurait cru!

- Ron! Protesta Hermione en le frappant avec son grimoire de deux tonnes. C'est une bonne chose qu'un garçon soit aussi sensible. Même si c'est Malefoy.

- Et je fais quoi alors? Se plaignit Harry qui avait peur du face à face avec Malefoy.

- Continu à lui donner des chocolats, proposa Hermione avec un grand sourire. Demain matin, il trouvera une boîte de chocolat à son chevet et un petit mot doux. Ensuite, une rose, je sais pas. Faut bien que tu exécute ce que tu as dit dans ta lettre!

- J'en pensais même pas un mot!

- Si! Répliqua Eli avec un sourire mauvais. Tu rougissais en écrivant ce mot et tu me proposais même des trucs! Comme la scène du baiser!

Harry devint aussi rouge que sa salle commune et prétexta un coup de fatigue pour se retrouver seul.

- S'il est aussi indéterminé pour draguer Père, grommela Sinclair, je ne vois pas pourquoi il continue…

- Parce qu'il est amoureux! S'exclama Eli en roulant des yeux. Mais il veut pas encore le comprendre. Pas prêt. J'ai la preuve dans sa lettre. Il ne m'aurait pas proposé de parler du baiser si ça ne l'avait pas marqué.

- En plus, rajouta Hermione avec un léger sourire, il parle d'un parfum qui l'entoure lui et Malefoy quand ils se touchent. Du… melon et du poivre et il ne sait plus quoi.

- C'est vrai que Papa renifle souvent Père à notre époque, se souvint Liam avec un moue.

- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il sentait bon, grimaça Sinclair.

- Oui et non Sinclair, l'éclaircit la jeune fille en ouvrant son livre. Vous devez surement connaitre la potion d'Amortentia. Le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun, selon ce qui nous attire. Bien sûre, l'Amortentia ne crée pas un vrai sentiment d'amour, mais elle provoque une puissante attirance, une obsession.

- Harry est sous ce philtre alors? S'écria Ron en se redressant.

- Non idiot! Soupira Hermione. Il s'est passé que c'est beaucoup plus profond! Tu connais l'histoire des âmes-sœurs non?

Ron haussa des épaules, incapable de répondre à une question que même un moldu aurait trouvé facile.

- Pour faire très simple, intervint Ethan, les âmes sœurs sont deux personnes qui se conviennent totalement autant au niveau sentimental que spirituel.

- Oui, sourit Hermione. Mais il y a des « dérivés » si je puis dire. Certaines âmes sœurs, lorsqu'elles se rencontrent, soit se détestent cordialement, soit s'apprécient dès le début. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvent, il est impossible pour les deux individus de se séparer. On dit que les âmes sœurs peuvent ressentir ce que leur moitié pense ou éprouve au moment même. On sait aussi que l'individu peut ressentir le manque de l'autre s'il est très loin ou s'il est mort. Sa moitié peut en mourir de chagrin. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Draco et Harry sont différents. Bon, ils se cherchent tout le temps, ou Draco cherchait Harry tout le temps, mais dès que le premier contact a été établi lors du baiser, je suis sûr que Harry s'est senti pris d'une terrible envie d'être près du blond. Et que c'est réciproque. Mais qu'il sont trop bornés pour le comprendre.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec l'Amortentia? Demanda Gabriel qui se rappelait un peu de ce cours de potion de l'année dernière.

- Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun, répéta Hermione avec un sourire, selon ce qui nous attire. L'Amortentia ne crée pas un vrai sentiment d'amour, mais elle provoque une puissante attirance, une obsession. Ça marche aussi chez les âmes sœurs!

- Donc les âmes sœurs… euh…, bégaya Liam totalement perdu.

- Les âmes de nos pères se complètent en sentant une odeur qui les attirent, traduit Sinclair avec une grimace. Comme un chien en fait.

- Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça, fit Hermione en voyant que le petit groupe comprenait à peu près ce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer.

- Mais qui nous dit qu'ils sont vraiment des âmes sœur? Fit Eli. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on est passé de la lettre à… cette histoire…

- C'est glauque, confirmèrent les jumeaux.

- Harry est attiré par Malefoy, tenta de les raisonner Hermione. Depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés, Harry a envie de recommencer. Et dès qu'ils se touchent, Harry sent une odeur de melon, poivre et il ne sait quoi. Et ça l'obsède. Et pour l'histoire des âmes sœurs, ils se détestent depuis leur première année, Draco le hait, et Harry le lui rendait bien avant votre arrivée. Ils ne peuvent pas se lâcher la grappe.

- Bon d'accord, accepta Gabriel, mais en quoi ça va nous aider pour la suite?

- C'était pour votre culture générale, soupira la jeune fille en se levant. Sachez juste que vos pères ont bien de la chance d'être liés ainsi par le destin.

* * *

Harry n'était pas tout à fait monter dans son dortoir, et il avait entendu tout ce que sa meilleure amie avait à dire sur les âmes sœurs ou ses dérivés. Mais elle se trompait sur un détail. Cette odeur, il l'avait senti deux fois avant qu'il n'embrasse Malefoy. La première dans un rêve, vingt-quatre heures avant l'arrivée des Potter-Malefoy et une autre fois alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs et qu'il avait surpris Gabriel et Malefoy en train de discuter. Nul doute que c'était Malefoy qui sentait aussi bon. Et il avait des doutes au fait qu'il avait été drogué par ce dernier. C'était contre-productif… pour un Malefoy en tout cas. Bon eh bien… il n'avait plus qu'à accepter le fait d'être la moitié de Malefoy, comme il avait accepté d'être gay et qu'il avait des enfants avec le blond.

Il partit se coucher, demain, il devrait se lever un peu plus tôt pour une petite commission.

* * *

Il avait préparé sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs et était sorti sans faire de bruit du dortoir. Il était cinq heures du matin, il faisait encore nuit. Et à cette heure ci du matin… il n'y avait personne, heureusement pour lui.

Il marcha pendant un moment, se dirigeant inexorablement vers les cachots, avec une boîte miniaturisée des meilleurs chocolats sorcier d'Angleterre. Il sursauta malgré tout quand il vit Snape sortir de ses appartements dans une envolée de cape qu'il savait si bien faire. Ce n'était surement pas pour faire un jogging qu'il s'était levé si tôt, pensa Harry en lui tirant la langue. Il continua son chemin et dépassa la porte secrète d'entrer de la salle commune des Serpentards puis s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau. Il murmura quelques mots en Fourchelangue et entra sans bruit dans la chambre du blond.

C'était presque trop facile, grimaça Harry. Mais si même ce geste avait été compliqué, qu'aurait été le monde? Il se fit le plus silencieux possible, tâtonnant le sol de ses pieds, les mains en avant tellement il faisait noir dans cette chambre!

Il parvint sans dégât à la table de chevet du blond et sourit tendrement en voyant la touffe de cheveux fins sortir de dessous les couvertures. Il se retint de les toucher, écoutant la respiration profonde et calme du jeune homme. Il se sentait bien ici. Il aurait voulu resté la à contempler cette forme qu'il devinait musclé finement, une peau pâle mais douce. Il soupira et sortit. Il ne devait pas trop tarder.

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla à 7h30 d'un sommeil sans rêve érotique - et il en était fier - il se retourna un peu dans ses chaudes couvertures et d'un mouvement de la main, ouvrit les fenêtres magiquement. Il grimaça pourtant en sentant les rayons de soleil l'agressés mais fit mine de se retourner en soupirant. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Et il se redressa tout de suite. Cette boîte de chocolat au lait.

Il fit le tour de sa chambre du regard mais il n'y avait pas de Balafré. Il déglutit. Une sensation de peur venait de le traverser. Si même Potter pouvait entrer, qui le pouvait? Et si Potter pouvait entrer, de quoi serait-il capable? Il s'était fait embrasser. DEUX fois. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais permis dans sa courte vie. Alors si Potter entrait dans sa chambre comme dans un moulin, il pouvait être capable de faire des choses beaucoup plus malsains qu'un simple baiser.

Il tendit machinalement la main vers le petit mot coincé dans le ruban et rougit.

_Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, un vrai ange_

H.P

Des compliments, il en avait déjà entendu, des sourires, il en avait reçu, des cadeaux, il s'en était lassé. Et pourtant… pourtant il se sentait rougir comme une prude, comme une fille amoureuse, comme un pauvre type inexpérimenté alors que ce n'était pas le cas! Potter le rendait fou. Il en avait marre.

Alors il ignora superbement la boîte de chocolat qui lui hurlait de la manger. Entra dans sa salle de bain où il se doucha, se rasa, se brossa les dents et il sortit, vêtu pour tout d'une serviette qui cachait ses attributs masculins. Il fixa d'un air méprisant la Boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il mettait un caleçon, il regarda d'un air méprisant la boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il mettait un pantalon, il loucha d'un air méprisant sur la boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, Il grimaça d'un air méprisant à la boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il mettait sa cravate, il soupira d'un air méprisant à la boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il enfilait sa robe de sorcier et il capitula d'un air méprisant face la boîte de chocolat pendant qu'il l'ouvrait pour prendre un de ces petits chocolats qui l'appelaient.

Mais quand il découvrit les pièces de sucreries, il insulta copieusement le Gryffondor parce qu'un mot y était posé.

_Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas, mon cœur _

_Mange bien_

H.P

Alors pour se venger, il en mangea cinq et sortie d'un pas agacé, de sa chambre.

* * *

Quand Harry vit le blond entré d'un pas raide dans la Grande Salle, il sut qu'il avait succombé à son pêché mignon. Il sourit quand il l'ignora et partit s'installer près de ses amis. Et il sourit encore plus franchement quand il entendit Blaise lui demander ce qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, bougonne le blond en se frottant les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

- Non Dray, rit Pansy, ce n'est pas encore partit!

-Laisse moi faire, chuchota une voix à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Ce dernier poussa un cri très peu Malefoyen et jeta un regard colérique au brun.

- Dégage Potter, fit-il froidement - très fier de sa voix qu'il maîtrisait.

- C'est ma faute si tu as du chocolat sur le visage, sourit le Gryffondor en tenant un mouchoir humide. Alors j'expie mon pêché en t'essuyant les lèvres. C'est bien non?

- Je refuse! S'écria Draco en écarquillant les yeux. Bordel de Merlin! Où était donc passé le Balafré de service coincer du cul qu'il connaissait?!

- Ce n'est qu'une tâche, Dray, susurra Harry en se rapprochant un peu.

- Fiche moi la paix! Hurla Draco en réussissant à se lever de sa table.

Tout le monde les fixait et le silence s'était installé. Encore…

Harry le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable et soupira de lassitude. Il baissa sa main qui tenait le mouchoir et fit mine de partir.

Mais au moment Draco se relâchait un peu, fermant les yeux de fatigue, un tissus mouillé toucha ses lèvres et il bondit en arrière. Potter le regardait avec un grand sourire victorieux et se dirigea enfin vers sa table, comme si une centaine d'élèves ne les fixaient pas de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés.

Blaise et Théo riaient à gorge déployer, pendant que Pansy cachait son hilarité dans ses mains. Merlin! Ce que Potter pouvait être bête! Et les expressions de Draco, à se tordre de rire!

- Papa commence à avoir un peu trop d'expérience, ricana Liam qui avait suivit la scène avec étonnement.

- Il est devenu sadique, confirma Sinclair en beurrant un toast.

- Il s'y prend trop mal! Gémit Eli en cachant son visage dans les mains. S'il continue, Père va s'enfuir et ça va mal se passer!

Gabriel haussa des épaules, après tout, il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas se prononcer trop tôt.

* * *

Les matins suivant furent presque les mêmes. Harry entrait dans la chambre du blond à 5h30 du matin et contemplait chaque fois plus longtemps l'être qui dormait dans le grand lit à Baldaquin. Il lui arrivait de toucher ses cheveux d'une main tremblante, de peur de le réveiller, mais le Serpentard avait le sommeil très lourd.

Il lui était aussi arrivé de frôler la crise cardiaque car Malefoy soupirait et se retournait dans son lit. Face contre lui. Mais le jeune homme tenait à ne pas se réveiller avant 7h30. Et cela amusait beaucoup Harry.

Mais un matin, une semaine après sa première entrée chez le Serpentard, il l'entendit gémir et bouger dans son lit. Au début, il crut qu'il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il s'était blessé. Mais en se rapprochant un peu, il vit les joues roses, la sueur sur le front, la bouche grande ouverte pour pousser des gémissement plus indécents les uns que les autres. Et Harry sentit une partie de son anatomie réagir joyeusement. La couverture légère ne cachait pas grand-chose du torse imberbe et pâle et finement musclé comme l'avait supposé le brun. Il menaçait même de tomber du lit et découvrir ainsi un caleçon et des jambes bien fines et très longues. Il ne put retenir un soupir alors que les hanches étroites ondulaient sous ses yeux et que Draco gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Harry semblait hypnotisé par la danse qui s'offrait à lui. Il eut soudain chaud et ne remarqua même pas que sa cape d'invisibilité venait de tomber. Il était à découvert et ne le savait même pas. Non, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait terriblement envie de toucher ce corps, cette bosse qui pointait de sous le caleçon, l'appelant comme les sirènes appellent les marins en haute mer.

- Harry…

L'appelé sursauta, effrayé que le blond ait pu remarquer sa présence. Mais non, il gardait les yeux fermés et se pinçait maintenant les lèvres d'envie.

Avait-il rêvé? Ou bien Malefoy l'avait vraiment appelé…

- Harry! Gémit sensuellement le blond.

Ah non, il l'avait bien appelé. Et c'est ce qui surpris encore plus le brun. Malefoy rêvait de lui? LUI? Et dans un rêve érotique? LUI?

- Viens Harry!

Ce dernier tourna un regard alarmé vers le visage d'ange sensuel que lui offrait l'endormi. Merlin, il en avait envie! Mais n'était-ce pas du viol de toucher quelqu'un qui dormait? Bon, l'endormi l'appelait dans son rêve, mais est-ce que ça donnait un droit de passage pour le toucher?

Un nouveau gémissement où son nom était présent le fit réagir. Bah, après tout, il n'en saurait rien…

Il s'approcha directement du désir de Malefoy et toucha la bosse. Le blond sembla apprécier et s'arqua pour avoir plus de contact avec sa main. Harry était rouge de confusion. Il était vierge par Merlin! Il n'y connaissait rien! Et encore moins du côté masculin! Bon d'accord, il se masturbait quelque fois… bon d'accord, souvent depuis son baiser avec Malefoy, mais faire une fellation? Comment on faisait ça?

Il s'abaissa un peu et toucha du bout de la langue le petit bout rosé qui sortait du caleçon trop petit.

C'était… salé. Mais le gémissement de frustration qui lui répondit l'excita encore un peu plus. Il prit le risque de baisser un peu le bout de tissus gênant jusqu'aux cuisses si fines et si musclées et la hampe de chair lui sauta au visage.

Merlin! Mais c'était énorme! Harry regarda le désir Malefoyen en déglutissant. Il ne réussirait jamais à mettre ça dans sa bouche! Mais il la prit doucement dans sa main, faisant ainsi de légers va et viens qui firent soupirer de contentement l'endormi. S'enhardissant un peu, il approcha une langue timide de la hampe et lapa la longueur comme une sucette. Sa langue goûta et mémorisa la forme plus qu'avantageuse qu'elle avait sous elle et Harry sentit son souffle se faire erratique. Comment pouvait-il prendre du plaisir en léchant le sexe d'un autre homme? Était-il réellement gay?

Pourtant, il oublia ses réflexions quand les hanches pâles bougèrent pour avoir plus de contact avec cette langue si délicieuse et si taquine.

Harry décida de mettre cette sucette humaine dans sa bouche et il fut récompensé par un « Harry » retentissant et empli de luxure. Merlin! S'il continuait, il allait jouir sans même se toucher!

Sa tête faisait des mouvements en même temps que ses lèvres pour donner plus de sensation au jeune endormi. Sa langue dansait sur le bout rougit où le nectar coulait petit à petit. Le brun eut envie de toucher ses bourses et aussi parce qu'il savait que c'était agréable. Un cri plus fort fut poussé et avant qu'il ne réagisse, un liquide chaud coula par à coup dans la bouche surprise du Survivant. Il aspira inconsciemment, trouvant cela insipide, mais c'était le lait de Malefoy, alors il aima.

Le blond quant à lui continuait à murmurer son nom et Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir, il avait trop tarder et s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par le blond, autant fuir le plus loin possible avant son réveil.

Il récupéra sa cape et sortit, ne faisant même pas attention au mot sur la boîte de chocolat qui avait changé magiquement, suivant ses pensées avant son départ.

_Tu es incroyablement bandant, mon amour,_

_Je te veux _

H.P

* * *

Et voilà! Il neige! trop bien!

j'ai trop froid *_*


	19. Bonus 5

**C'est le tout dernier bonus (il me semble), et ce n'est pas très drôle. Mais j'y tenais, parce que c'était la première fois que je tuais un personnage :p**

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Des cris, des explosions, des rires méchants, les bras protecteurs autour d'elle, un « je t'aime ma chérie », des formules magiques criées avec rage pour la défendre, un éclair vert. Des bras puissants et protecteurs qui la retiennent alors qu'elle pleure et hurle le nom de sa marraine… Pansy…

- Elle est en état de choc, déclara le médicomage en sortant de la salle d'examen. Nous lui avons administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle ira mieux après. Il ne faut pas la brusquer. C'est tout.

Harry remercia le médicomage pendant que Draco pleurait sur sa petite fille, la seule qu'il avait porté pendant neuf mois.

- Les salops, hoquetait Draco en caressant la joue de sa fille. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça à Eli… à… Pansy…

À la mention de la jeune femme disparue, les larmes de Draco redoublèrent, un gémissement déchirant sortant de sa gorge trop serrée. Harry le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

Pansy était morte pour protéger leur fille. Elle l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, d'une torture inimaginable, mais possible, de la part des Mangemorts. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié, son mari, lui, l'avait aimé comme une sœur, il sentit des larmes lui piquées les yeux, et les laissa couler. Ces êtres infâmes devaient être tués, brisés jusqu'au dernier. Ils le méritaient, pour avoir détruit une femme qui avait survécu à la guerre, qui avait le mérite de garder la tête haute et d'aimer ses proches comme sa propre famille. Harry Potter-Malefoy se promit de les traquer, et rendre ainsi honneur à Pansy Parkinson, la protectrice et la marraine de sa fille. Et de faire perdurer son souvenir chez cette dernière, tout comme chez son fils.

- Pourquoi Papa et Père, ils pleurent? Demanda timidement Liam, accroché à son Parrain.

- Parce que quelqu'un de bien est mort, murmura Théo en serrant un peu plus ce petit bout de chou contre son cœur émietté.

- Ça veut dire quoi mort? Demanda Sinclair en se blottissant contre son Parrain.

- Ça veut dire dormir pour toujours mon poussin, lui répondit Blaise en essuyant ses larmes.

- Pansy ne se réveillera plus? Demanda encore Liam en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Théo.

- Même si on fait du bruit? Insista Sinclair alors que Blaise secouait négativement de la tête, incapable de répondre. Pansy aime pas quand on fait du bruit, elle crie toujours très fort après nous et nous poursuit!

- Sinclair, le coupa Gabriel en comprenant un peu la situation, du haut de ses huit ans. Descends. Liam, toi aussi.

- Mais pourquoi? Protestèrent les jumeaux en boudant.

- Tonton Blaise et Tonton Théo ont besoin de voir tata Pansy une dernière fois.

- Et nous? On veut la voir aussi!

- On la verra après, dit doucement le petit blond en prenant les mains de ses frères. Souriant tristement aux deux hommes qui le remercièrent silencieusement.

- Ah!

Gabriel tourna la tête vers leur petit dernier. Ethan tenait dans ses bras un livre de conte moldu. Il ouvrit la page et montra très fièrement une image où un beau prince embrassait la princesse. Cette dernière se réveillait et elle et le Prince vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le petit garçon à côté de lui approuva, il fallait trouver un prince à sa maman.

Mais Gabriel secoua la tête. Non, cette fois-ci, la princesse ne se réveillerait pas…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son père s'agenouillé devant Ethan et le petit garçon et les prit dans ses bras, les larmes redoublant. Il se tourna vers Gabriel et le serra aussi contre son torse. Ethan éclata en sanglot, comprenant parfaitement que son papa blond était très triste. Harry prit ses jumeaux et les serra aussi contre lui, leur disant qu'il fallait dire au revoir une dernière fois à tata Pansy.


	20. Chapter 14

**ceci est le dernier chapitre, je suis bien contente d'avoir pu publier cette fiction ici =)**

**il ne reste plus que deux épilogues. Merci de m'avoir suivi ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Draco Malefoy eut extrêmement honte de sa réaction de la nuit dernière. À son grand damne, il avait rêvé que Potter le prenait, encore une fois. Et qu'il le faisait grimper aux rideaux, encore une fois.

Il avait envie de rester dans son lit pour toujours, au chaud, et ne pas voir une tête brune aux yeux magnifiquement verts. Il soupira et se tourna vers sa table de chevet où il supposa qu'une boîte de ses chocolats au lait devait déjà s'y trouver. Et comme l'habitude d'une semaine forgeait, il tendit un main vers le mot et la lut.

Mais ce qu'il y lut le fit rougir violemment et se leva brusquement, empli de colère, d'incompréhension et… de honte.

Il se prépara rapidement, la colère allant crescendo. Il courut presque dans les couloirs, alors qu'un Malefoy ne courrait pas. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle en faisant un bruit d'enfer, ce qu'un Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait et scanna la table des Gryffondors pour finalement s'arrêter sur une tête brune. Il arriva devant lui, ses yeux fixant les iris vert émeraudes, oui parce qu'en plus, le Survivant l'avait fixé sur tout le chemin et avait rougit quand il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa personne. Et la rougeur sur les joues du brun le mit hors de lui. Au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette, il mit un coup de poing au Gryffondor et ce dernier, trop étonné, ne réagit pas. Draco avait sorti sa baguette et si Gabriel n'avait pas sorti la sienne par reflexe, Harry aurait sans doute fini à l'infirmerie.

- Ne le protège pas! Hurla Draco pendant qu'il lançait des sorts plus ou moins douloureux sur la personne du grand Harry Potter.

Mais Gabriel et Eli s'étaient interposés en répliquant par des « Protego ».

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'écria Eli en tremblant.

- C'est personnel, jeune fille! Je veux ce connard et vous allez me le donner!

- Pas si tu te comporte comme ça! Tu es en train de nous attaquer là!

Gabriel réussit à pétrifier son père pendant sa micro seconde d'hésitation et il soupira. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que son père brun avait-il pu faire à son père blond hein?

- C'est personnel, grommela Harry en se levant. Je vais… lui parler.

Harry sortit sa propre baguette et fit léviter le corps du jeune homme hors de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux apeurés et stupéfaits des élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

- Heureusement que les profs n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, soupira Sinclair en jetant quand même un coup d'œil à la table professorale pour en être sûr.

- Je crois qu'ils ont une réunion à votre sujet, l'informa Hermione, toujours sous le choc que Malefoy ait pu transgresser une règle aussi élémentaire dans l'école! Agresser un camarade avec sa baguette et en plus… devant tellement de témoins qu'il serait viré le soir même!

- Il nous reste trois mois, les prévint Ethan. J'espère que Grand père Sev finira la potion à temps. Et qu'il oubliera mes heures de colle…

- C'est vrai que tu dois te le coltiner tous les week-ends! S'exclama Ron pour changer de sujet. Alors? C'est comment?

Ethan soupira, le croirait-il s'il lui disait qu'il frottait les fonds de chaudron en essayant de faire la conversation, alors que le professeur de potion l'ignorait en corrigeant ses copies? Que le grand Severus Snape avait peur de sa présence?

* * *

Harry trouva une salle vide, y entra et mit des sorts permettant le calme et l'intimité dont-ils auraient besoin pour… discuter.

Mais pour plus de sécurité, Harry enleva la baguette de Draco de ses mains et installa le blond sur une chaise. Il n'enleva pourtant pas le sortilège, mais libérant malgré tout la tête.

- Charmant, Potter, cingla le blond en lui lançant un regard mauvais. En plus d'être un sale voyeur pervers, tu es aussi du genre à kidnapper les gens? Je n'imaginais pas ça d'un Gryffondor au grand cœur! Si seulement les filles savaient que Saint Potter était aussi tordu!

Ça, ça ne l'avait pas manqué, pensa Harry en soupirant à nouveau. Il aimait la facette cachée du blond, pas ce masque de mépris qu'il détestait tant…

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai joué les voyeur, hein? Demanda le brun, incapable de regarder les yeux gris en face.

- Ton mot doux, cracha Malefoy en tentant de se libérer du sort. Et comment arrives-tu à entrer dans ma chambre hein? Je change tous les jours de mots de passe depuis la première boîte de chocolat dans ma chambre!

- Qui te dis que c'est moi qui rentre hein? Grimaça Harry. Ça peut très bien être un elfe de maison.

- Je leur ai déjà demandé, grommela le blond. Mais ils ne sont au courant de rien.

Le silence s'installa, pendant que le fait incroyable où lui et Malefoy ne s'étaient pas insultés copieusement de toute la conversation, faisait son chemin dans son cerveau. Merlin! C'était possible ça?

- Comment as-tu fait? Soupira Draco qui en avait assez de lutter contre le sort.

- Secret.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Ça n'allait pas l'aider.

- Mais j'étais sincère quand je disais que j'éprouvais certaines choses à ton égard, murmura Harry, gêné. Malef… non, Draco, j'ai aimé nos baisers, et j'en veux encore. Tu me fais de l'effet et…

- Tais toi.

- Non! J'essaye de te dire que au début, je voulais tout simplement aider les gosses du futur et…

- C'est ton complexe du Sauveur? Railla Draco qui tentait de faire dériver le plus possible la conversation.

- Tais toi, soupira Harry. J'essaye de te dire quelque chose de très important là!

- Je ne veux rien entendre de toi! Siffla le blond. Et détache moi de ce sort!

- SI tu m'écoute, je le ferais.

- Rêve!

- Alors non. Draco, je veux te dire qu'au début, tu ne m'intéressais pas. Okay, tu étais beau, et les enfants disent que tu seras mon mari plus tard. J'ai accepté. J'ai vu qu'ils étaient tristes que tu les renie, j'ai voulu aider. Mais plus leur plan de drague avançait, et plus j'avais du mal à suivre. Et finalement, quand je t'ai embrassé, je n'ai plus trouvé ça ridicule et je me suis dit qu'il serait possible d'avoir une vie avec toi. Peut-être même des… enfants avec toi.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter, grogna finalement Draco. Tu ne peux pas conclure sur un simple baiser. On se déteste depuis tant de temps qu'il est impossible qu'on cohabite sans se sauter à la gorge!

- Moi, je ne te déteste pas! Je réplique seulement quand tu te mets à insulter mes amis! Mais je ne te déteste pas… je pense même que je t'aim…

- Tais toi! Hurla Draco, paniqué. Ne prononce pas des choses en l'air comme ça! Je te le répète, Potter, un baiser ne signifie rien, ça ne règle pas toute une vie! Tu as rêvé d'accord? C'est impossible entre nous, je te déteste, on est ennemi, on DOIT sauter à la gorge de l'autre! Et pas baiser comme des lapins! Un Malefoy n'aime pas. Un Malefoy doit se marier avec une Sang-pure et doit engendrer une descendance pure! Un Malef…

Sa tirade désespérée se perdit sur les lèvres du Survivant. Merlin qu'elles lui avaient manqué! Cette douceur et ce léger goût de chocolat, il en avait rêvé, il l'avait souhaité et maintenant, après son beau discours sur les Malefoy, il était prêt à renier sa famille pour un peu plus!

L'échange fut doux, quoique un peu rageur, désespéré. Harry lui pinçait les lèvres de ses dents puis les caressait de sa langue, cherchant à rentrer dans cette bouche et la lui laver de toutes ses paroles désespérées, de ces principes stupides sur les Malefoy et leur histoire de descendance pure. Le cœur du brun rata un battement lorsqu'il rencontra la source de son désir, cette langue timide qui s'approchait de la sienne. Un soupir de contentement se fit entendre, et il fut sûr que ça ne venait pas de lui. Le baiser s'approfondit, ses mains se baladèrent de la joue pâle et légèrement rugueuse du blond, en passant par le cou si tentateur. Ses mains laissaient un chemin de feu sur le corps du blond et ce dernier gémit quand les mains viriles atteignirent ses hanches. Il ne se rendit compte de sa liberté de mouvement que lorsqu'il mit ses bras autour du cou du Survivant, léchant les lèvres avec envie, sa langue faisant l'amour à sa jumelle.

Mais il repoussa le brun lorsque ce dernier souleva sa chemise et toucha la peau si douce et si pâle des hanches.

Potter avait les yeux sombres de désir, c'est ce qu'il remarqua en premier. Puis les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Il supposa qu'il ne devait pas être mieux.

- Sors de là, Potter, parvint-il à murmurer.

Mais le brun secoua de la tête. Il le savait. C'était maintenant, ou jamais. Draco allait faire son possible pour l'ignorer, se cacher, le fuir s'il le laissait. Et ça, il se le refusait. Le Draco Malefoy qu'il connaissait n'était pas là. Non, il découvrait un nouveau Malefoy, beaucoup plus sensible, qui rougissait, quelqu'un de plus humain, quelqu'un de beau et qui pouvait se faire tourner en bourrique, juste Draco. Draco qui aimait les petits compliments, les chocolats au lait, un garçon qui avait peur de ses sentiments parce que sa famille lui avait appris que les Malefoy, ça n'aimaient pas. Ce Draco là, était un être fragile, qui ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil et qui rêvait de lui pendant la nuit. Et il avait un goût unique. Et ce qu'il compris enfin. Ce petit quelque chose qui se mélangeait à l'odeur du melon et du poivre, c'était l'odeur de Malefoy, c'était unique, c'était lui. Et Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu du Draco Malefoy tremblotant, qui ne voulait rien voir en face.

* * *

Le blond restait assis sur sa chaise, les mains crispées sur son pantalon, se répétant que ce troisième baiser n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, que son cœur ne battait pas la chamade, que c'était un putain de cauchemar et que quand il se réveillerait, il détesterait à nouveau Harry Potter, qu'il ferait tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et voir cette lueur vive dans ses yeux, cette lueur qui prouvait qu'il était le seul à le faire réagir, le seul…

- Draco, souffla Harry en posant ses mains doucement mais fermement sur les siennes. Draco, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Non, il n'en avait aucune envie, il savait que s'il lui obéissait, il serait perdu, et il ne le voulait pas. S'il lui obéissait, il verrait la lueur vivante dans les yeux et cette lueur ne serait pas dû à une dispute. Il se le refusait. Non, un Malefoy n'aimait pas, ça rendait faible… Foutus baisers, foutus rêves érotiques! Surtout ces baisers! Il en était devenu accro et il ne le voulait pas! Un Malefoy gardait le contrôle à n'importe quel moment de sa vie, bordel!

- Amour… laisse moi voir tes yeux, supplia doucement le brun en touchant sa joue mouillée de larmes.

Pourquoi pleurait-il? Pourquoi ce ton si désespéré du Survivant? Pourquoi un tel comportement? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ses jambes pour fuir?

- S'il te plaît, Draco.

Le blond sursauta. La voix soufflait sur ses lèvres, c'était tellement troublant. Il voulait attraper ces deux bouts de chair rose et les sucer, les mordiller, les lécher. Mais il ne devait pas. Il courrait à sa perte.

Et il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les lèvres tant désirées. Et il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et rencontra deux iris vertes, si vertes, si belles, si sombres qui le fixaient avec cette lueur qu'il avait tant de mal à faire luire en général! Alors pendant ce baiser, il garda les yeux ouverts, fixant cette couleur qu'il aimait tant dans le regard de celui qui lui avait finalement arraché le cœur. Merlin… qu'allait dire son père? Comment allait réagir sa mère?

Une légère pression et il ouvrit ses lèvres. Tant pis, il penserait à eux plus tard, lorsqu'il regrettera…

* * *

Harry Potter est un orphelin. Tout le monde le sait. Il est aussi le Survivant, tout le monde le sait. Il est un très puissant sorcier, tout le monde le dit. Il est hétéro, c'est ce que tout le monde avait cru. Il est à présent gay, c'est ce que tout le monde a décidé pour lui. Il va finir avec Malefoy, c'est ce que tout le monde pariait même si les Potter-Malefoy étaient la preuve de cette union. Mais ce que tout le monde, ou presque, ne pensait pas, c'était que Malefoy avait un cœur sous son masque de froid et méprisant Aristocrate Sang-pur. Pour tout le monde, Malefoy était un petit con qui pétait plus haut que son cul et un Malefoy. Et juste ce nom de famille voulait tout dire.

Ce que le monde ne savait pas non plus, c'était que Harry Potter était une coquille vide sous ses apparences aimables et souriantes. Une coquille vide que tout le monde adulait. Mais une coquille vide quand même. Qui acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Tout le monde croyait qu'il allait finir avec Ginny parce que cette dernière le suivait partout. Il avait suivit ce qu'on disait. On lui avait dit qu'il était le Survivant, il a accepté ce fait et est devenu l'ennemi de celui dont On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Malefoy voulait être son ennemi juré, il l'a été pendant presque sept ans, on lui a dit qu'il était gay, il a essayé. On lui a dit qu'il finirait avec Malefoy. Bon il était pas d'accord au début mais finalement, il aimait bien ce blondinet. Et la preuve, il était près à lui donner sa virginité dans cette salle de classe, alors que tout le monde devait être dans le parc pour profiter du soleil, à se demander ce que le Survivant et son ennemi faisaient.

Cette simple pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il léchait le cou si pâle et si doux sous lui.

Il avait fait apparaître une couverture et avait installé le corps tremblotant de celui qu'il, il l'avouait enfin, aimait. Il l'effeuillait doucement, effrayé de son inexpérience. Il caressait chaque partie mise à nue et léchait chaque endroit où ses mains étaient passées. Et les gémissements et soupirs qui lui répondaient lui confirmait qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Il continua son chemin vers le bas, désireux de libérer ce qu'il y avait sous le pantalon, cette bosse déjà dure alors quil ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

La ceinture et le pantalon volèrent, laissant le caleçon seul face à son envie de voir le blond nu pour lui, comme ce matin où il l'avait vu, véritable appel au viol.

Quand au Serpentard, il ne réagissait pas, ou plutôt, il ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire, et Harry aima à croire qu'il se laissait faire parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il abaissa délicatement le malheureux bout de tissus qui ne protégeait rien. Comme le matin-même, cette magnifique hampe de chair lui sauta au visage et il sentit sa gorge se nouée de désir, ce qui le surpris un peu. Bon, c'était officiel, il était gay. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et il posa un baiser papillon sur le bout rosé. Cette simple action fit haleter le blond, ce qui fit réagit un peu plus son propre désir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Harry lécha timidement le désir du blond, amoureusement, doucement, imprimant dans sa tête et sur sa langue le goût enivrant du Serpentard. Ce dernier, ne sachant où poser ses mains, les mirent dans les cheveux un peu ébouriffés du brun et les laissa là, la sensation délicieuse sur son sexe, le laissant pantelant. Où avait-il appris à faire ça, par Merlin! Le taquiner de la sorte! Voulait-il mourir? Ou le tuer?

Il gémit un peu plus fort quand Potter lui mit une main sur les testicules et suçota son gland. Merlin! Depuis quand le sexe était-il aussi puissant? Aussi excitant? Mais il cria à ce moment-là, le sortant de ses pensées, il était dans un gouffre chaud et humide, et un petit serpent venait caresser son gland comme pour l'examiner, le rencontrer et lui tourner autour. C'était si bon, il voyait déjà des étoiles alors que cette bouche si expérimentée faisait des aller-retour sur son sexe. Une torture douce-amère, il voulait que cela s'arrête mais en même temps qu'elle continue. C'était si bon, il fallait que cela continu. Alors il repoussa la tête du brun avant qu'il ne passe le stade du non retour mais ce dernier n'était pas de son avis. Le Gryffondor le repoussa et voulut continuer. Mais c'était sans l'accord du blond. Il se redressa un peu et tira sur les cheveux de son tortionnaire. Il concéda à s'arrêter et regarda le blond, le regard sombre et plein d'interrogations.

Merlin, ce qu'il allait dire était tellement insensé!

- Je veux… que tu jouisses en moi, murmura le blond en regardant ailleurs.

- Pardon?

- Prends moi.

- Mais je te prends déjà!

Draco soupira, exaspéré. Il le faisait exprès! C'était pas possible d'être aussi bête!

- Potter, grogna le blond en le rapprochant de lui, baise moi, prends moi, je te veux, en moi!

- Oh!

- Oui! Oh!

- C'est que… Draco, bégaya le brun, en peu plus rouge à chaque mot, je suis vierge, et… je n'ai eu aucune expérience avec les filles et encore moins avec les garçons et… Draco?

Il avait raison de s'arrêter et de regarder le blond d'un air inquiet, parce que ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, voir choqué.

- Tu es… vierge? Croassa Draco.

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire…

- Oh…

- Oui, oh!

Harry eut peur qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Il en avait envie autant que le blond, et il se dit que s'ils ne le faisaient pas maintenant, alors leur couple ne verrait jamais le jour.

C'est donc dans un silence pesant qu'il attendit, pendant que le blond le regardait comme s'il était Merlin lui-même.

- Merde alors!

- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas.

- Mais tu suce comme un dieu! C'est pas possible!

Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'il marmonna mais il était décidé. Lui aussi était vierge de ce côté-là. Il avait déjà prit mais ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Harry serait donc son premier, comme lui le serait pour le brun. Et en un sens, cela le rendit heureux. Il fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant de la main et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre mais le prit.

- Tu vas devoir me préparer, expliqua le blond en grimaçant. Longtemps je pense, c'est ma première fois aussi.

Bon, il n'était pas obligé de le dire, mais il pensa que si Potter avait été honnête avec lui, il devait lui rendre la pareille. Sauf que le Balafré s'était figé et le regardait étrangement. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas jouir tout de suite…

- Ferme la bouche ou utilise la pour faire des choses plus intéressantes, Potter, grogna le blond en rougissant furieusement. Et lubrifie un de tes doigts.

Le brun s'exécuta tandis que le blond se rallongeait, attendant la douleur et la pénétration.

Mais il n'eut pas à sentir la douleur. Non, ce qu'il ressentit fut une langue joueuse sur son sexe et quelque chose glissé entre ses fesses. Alors il gémit, faisant un effort pour s'empaler sur le doigt lubrifié. Un second arriva bien vite, fouillant en lui, faisant des mouvements désordonnés de va et viens, écartant le plus possible ce petit trou inviolé.

Les deux doigts restèrent longtemps, semblant chercher quelque chose et Draco s'étrangla lorsqu'ils touchèrent ce quelque chose. Merlin! C'était ce que ressentait ses anciens partenaires? Harry continua à toucher cette perle, faisant gémir et se tortiller le blond sur la couverture. Il avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. C'était sa première fois et ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts étaient humide et étroit. Il avait envie de s'y enfouir et d'y rester. Mais il entra à la place un troisième doigt, faisant grimacer le blond.

Ce dernier se dit que ce qu'il allait faire entrer en lui serait bien plus imposant que trois misérables doigts, alors il s'empala tant bien que mal sur eux, se préparant le plus possible à l'intrusion.

Harry avait remonté ses lèvres vers le cou du blond, écoutant sa respiration saccadée, son corps en mouvement, regardant son visage partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur. Mais quand il s'apaisa enfin, s'habituant enfin, il décida qu'il était temps.

Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner le Serpentard. Il se redressa, couvrant sa longueur de lubrifiant et s'installa devant l'entrée.

- Non, souffla Draco en se relevant, pas dans cette position. Celle-là.

Il s'était mis à quatre pattes, comble de la soumission et eut une pensée pour ses ancêtres qui devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Un gémissement d'envie lui dit qu'il avait peut-être eut raison et senti le membre pénétré, centimètre par centimètre, son antre.

Bien sûr, cela fut douloureux. Il se crispa même quand le gland du brun l'écartela. Mais chaque centimètre qui entrèrent, furent comme une décharge de douleur et d'anticipation, et le brun était prévenant, s'arrêtant à chaque fois. Et lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la garde, Draco se sentit rempli. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il se sentait plein, entier, et il gémit. Harry prit cela pour un accord pour bouger alors il sortit lentement de cet endroit si chaud et si étroit qui lui donnait envie de jouir pour le pénétrer un peu plus fort, un peu plus profondément.

Les corps bougeaient à l'unisson, couverts de sueur, les gémissements accompagnaient les mouvements, chant plein de luxure. Harry changea légèrement de position et il atteignit enfin la prostate qui fit hurler Draco. Alors il accéléra le mouvement, martelant la peau sous lui, les excitant toujours plus. Et quand il sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il masturba le blond, souhaitant que ce dernier atteigne le premier, le septième ciel.

Deux trois mouvements du poignet plus tard, un liquide laiteux sorti dans un râle de plaisir et lui-même senti sa libération, alors que les chairs du blond le serraient, comme l'emprisonnant en lui. Ses yeux se révulsèrent devant tant de plaisir et il s'effondra sur le corps essoufflé. C'était sa première fois, et il n'avait envie que d'une chose… recommencer…

- Merlin Potter! Gémit Draco. Pousse toi! Tu m'écrases!

Bon, d'accord, le silence post coïtal venait d'être brisé et pas de la manière la plus romantique possible. Il se retira donc du jeune homme et s'installa à côté de lui, souhaitant quand même garder le garçon près de lui, contre lui, dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas être vierge, décida Draco en se tournant vers lui. Si tu étais aussi inexpérimenté, tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire grimper aux rideaux. _« À part dans mes rêves»_, pensa-t-il. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais.

- C'est… Hermione, grimaça Harry. Elle m'a donné un livre sur l'homosexualité et comment s'y prendre pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Elle s'est dit que ça serait peut-être utile.

Draco le regarda, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui. Mais son air gêné tout à fait adorable lui disait le contraire. Il soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre le brun. Il avait froid. Et il se sentait bien. Comme à sa place.

- Je t'aime, Draco, souffla le brun en acceptant avec joie le corps du blond dans ses bras.

Draco se sentit rougir et grogna. Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent à même le sol, pendant que de l'autre côté de la porte, on accusait un bon nombre de cas d'hyperventilation, d'évanouissement, de visages verts, rouges, pâles…

En effet, après que Harry et Draco soient sortis de la Grande Salle, les Potter-Malfoy, Hermione et Ron ainsi que les trois Serpentards les suivirent discrètement, se lançant des regards de travers.

Finalement, Hermione avait lancé un sort l'opacité sur le mur et ils avaient plus ou moins suivit la scène du baiser, les filles en soupirant, les garçons en ricanant, plus que gênés. Finalement, lorsque les deux garçons passèrent aux choses sérieuses, Hermione et Pansy éloignèrent les plus jeunes, alors que Gabriel fermait les yeux de dégoût, parce que oui, savoir que ses pères, même dans la fleur de l'âge, allaient copuler, l'horrifiait. Ron avait suivit sans pouvoir détacher le regard des deux corps qui s'unissaient. Il était passé par une palette plus qu'intéressante de couleur avant de s'évanouir. Blaise et Théo eurent donc l'idée d'annuler le sort et de leur épargner des cauchemars et maux de tête inutiles. Mais ils étaient restés pétrifier devant le mur.

Ce fut finalement les jumeaux qui les sortirent de leur transe, à quelques mètres d'eux pour ne pas assister à quelque chose de traumatisant.

Ils dégagèrent Ron qui était toujours dans les pommes et se réunirent dans le parc, ce qui étonna tout le monde de voir un groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffondors assis les uns à côté des autres, sans s'entretuer.

- Je pense, commença Blaise pensivement, que nous allons devoir vous voir plus souvent.

- Je pense aussi, répondit très diplomatiquement Hermione pendant que Ron se réveillait en gémissant.

- Dites moi que j'ai rêvé, supplia le rouquin en fixant les jumeaux.

- Désolé, firent les deux Potter-Malfoy dans un haussement d'épaule synchronisé.

- Oh par les couilles de Merlin! Gémit Ron avait de se ré-évanouir sec.

- Voyons comment cela va bien se passer, proposa Hermione qui tenta d'ignorer le fait que Ron s'était évanoui sur SES jambes. Harry et Malefoy nous diront bien qu'ils se sont mis ensemble.

- Un Malefoy avec un Potter, ricana Théo en secouant la tête. On aura tout vu dans ce monde pourri. Draco n'est pas si inhumain qu'il y paraît. Sa réaction m'a même paru très humain.

- Tu doutais qu'il était humain? S'esclaffa Blaise. Je le connais depuis qu'on est petit et le Draco que tu as vu aujourd'hui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que j'ai rencontré à six ans!

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit! Grommela Théo.

Pendant que les Serpentards se disputaient gentiment, Gabriel reprenait des couleurs, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de classe. Déjà que quand il était petit, ses parents ne faisaient jamais attention à fermer les portes à clé ou de copuler n'importe où, même dans le couloir, les escaliers ou la cuisine, alors les voir dans une classe vide, à l'école Poudlard, cette même école où il étudiait depuis sept ans, à son époque bien sûr, ça lui fit un choc. Merlin! Ses parents avaient été jeunes, il venait de le réaliser…

- Mission accompli? Demanda Ethan, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'aîné.

- Oui, grogna le blond.

* * *

Le couple Potter-Malefoy était officiel depuis quelques jours déjà. Pourtant, ces deux anciens ennemis ne sortaient jamais ensemble, ne s'embrassaient jamais, ne se touchaient pas. À peine un regard! Les disputes s'étaient arrêtées, Harry semblait toujours le chercher quand il entrait dans une pièce et quand il le trouvait, il ne le lâchait plus du regard. Le blond, quant à lui, faisait un effort pour ne pas se retourner et lui sourire. Il était un Malefoy malgré ses sentiments! Que penserait le monde s'il voyait un Malefoy sourire stupidement à un stupide Gryffondor trop collant?

- Draco, interpella Blaise en croquant dans une pomme. Potter te fixe depuis dix minutes déjà, tu ne veux pas lui rendre la pareille? Il perturbe mon repas.

Le blond lui lança un regard peu amène. Mais c'est qu'il rêvait!

- Tu es bien cruel avec ton chéri, ricana Théo en trempant son biscuit dans le café.

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri, siffla Draco. Et vous ne le connaissez pas, sinon, vous ne diriez pas que JE suis cruel.

- C'est lui qui porte la culotte dans votre couple? S'étouffa Blaise.

Des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient soutirer comme informations croustillantes.

- Non, Blaise, répondit froidement Draco en coupant son bacon. JE porte la culotte, comme tu dis et ça ne vous regarde en rien.

- Effectivement, fit une voix qui fit rougir le blond jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Potter, salua distraitement Théo.

- Nott, répondit Harry en se serrant un peu plus contre le blond. Ça va mon amour? Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Pourtant… on ne l'a fait qu'une fois hier.

Draco ferma les yeux d'horreur. Voilà, Potter avait décidé de se venger de sa réponse sur celui qui dirigeait ou non leur couple. Et il sentait qu'il allait le sentir passer. Il l'entendait déjà aux hoquets surpris dans la Grande Salle.

- Potter, tenta vainement le blond, que nous vaut l'honneur d'avoir le Survivant à notre table?

- Je voulais te voir, murmura Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule raidit de son petit ami. Le fait que tu veuilles que les autres ne nous regardent pas trop me pose problème. Je te veux contre moi et avec moi chaque jour, marcher main dans la main dans les couloirs, s'embrasser dès qu'on en a envie. Rien à faire du regard des autres!

Draco était sûr d'avoir entendu des soupirs chez les Poufsouffles et chez toutes les filles des autres tables.

- Potter, s'il te plaît.

- Oui?

- Dégage de là.

- Non.

- Je t'ai dit « s'il te plaît! »! Ça ne te suffit pas?

- Non.

Soupir exaspéré.

- On se tiendra la main, ça te va?

- Je veux les baisers en plus.

- Pas question!

- Je reste alors.

- Merlin, Potter!

- …

- Bon d'accord.

Harry se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et Draco oublia sa honte de se faire ainsi manipuler par un Gryffondor sexy et adorable au possible quand ce dernier l'embrassa devant toute sa table. Devant tout le monde en fait.

Lorsque le brun se leva en lui promettant milles promesses en un seul regard, qu'il soupira de bien-être et qu'il se retourna vers ses amis, il fut sûr d'une chose… il était fichu.

- Potter porte la culotte, confirma Blaise avec un grand sourire. Nott! Donne moi les deux Gallions que tu me dois!

- Rho c'est bon, grogna Théo en lui jetant les pièces sur la table.

- C'est agréable de te voir si naturel, sourit Pansy. Ça faisait bien longtemps.

Sa seule réaction fut de grogner. Merlin, il avait honte!

* * *

Harry eut ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait enfin se montrer devant les autres avec celui qu'il aimait, il pouvait maintenant faire comme les autres et il était heureux. Il avait été attendri de voir cette facette si fragile et si maladroitement aimante de son petit ami. Sa gêne l'avait beaucoup fait rire et il aimait le taquiner pour voir les joues pâles devenir roses. Merlin, il aimait Draco Malefoy et c'était fantastique!

Il avait beaucoup discuter avec le blond, parlant chacun leur tour de leur passé, de ce qu'ils aimaient. Le brun avait plus ou moins deviner qu'il était le premier véritable amour du blond et il se promit qu'il serait le dernier. Draco était perdu dans son amour et ne refusait rien au brun. Rien de rien! Il avait accepté d'être le dominant pendant leurs rapports parce que Harry, par la suite, avait aimé être en dessous. Il avait accepté les rencontres avec les Potter-Malefoy dans la Salle sur Demande et était en passe d'accepter de se montrer en public avec le Survivant.

* * *

Il discutait plus souvent avec Gabriel, Eli le manipulait toujours autant, les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi bruyants et Ethan était toujours la petite grosse tête du groupe naïve qui mettait échec et mat chaque Serpentard qui voulait le défier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les Potter-Malefoy lui avaient manqué. Et le fait qu'ils l'appellent « Draco » et Harry « Papa », commença à l'agacer un peu plus.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les sept dans la Salle sur Demande, Eli fit une erreur et appela le blond « Père ». Elle se pinça bien sûr les lèvres de colère mais un sourire du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait tant bien que mal son rôle.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer son anecdote où son père blond en était le « héro ».

Les semaines passèrent plus rapidement pour les Potter-Malefoy et Harry vécut son plus grand amour.

* * *

Un samedi soir, alors qu'Ethan était en heure de colle pour la onzième fois - il avait compté - son père brun apparu à la porte du Maître des Potions. Au début, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais quand il vit la grimace du brun et le regard froid et méprisant de son Grand père, il comprit que le Gryffondor avait été mis en heure de colle. Il sourit à son père lorsqu'il arriva près de lui.

- Potter, fit la voix traînante du professeur, vous aiderez monsieur Potter-Malefoy à nettoyer les chaudrons. Puis vous dépoussiérerez les étagères à bocaux dans la pièce d'à côté. Et en silence. Vous êtes en heure de colle je vous le rappelle.

* * *

Harry fit un sourire contrit au plus jeune et commença à nettoyer les fonds de chaudron. Il fit le travail plus vite que son jeune fils, et en lava donc un peu plus. Essentiellement pour que Ethan ait moins de travail, mais aussi parce qu'il était devenu expert en nettoyage de chaudron…

Il laissa Ethan finir son dernier chaudron et entra dans l'autre pièce, avec un malheureux bout de tissus dans les mains.

Le jeune homme bailla discrètement tandis qu'il finissait. Mais il sursauta à la voix de son grand père.

- Vous ne dormez pas la nuit? Grommela Snape sans lever un œil de la copie qu'il corrigeait.

- Pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, lui répondit machinalement le garçon. Mais c'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas Grand père Se... Euh… je voulais dire, professeur Snape.

Le professeur Snape renifla. Il finalisa une correction et se leva. Le jeune Potter-Malefoy le regarda, sans bouger.

L'homme revint quelque instant plus tard, avec une tasse fumante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda timidement Ethan en prenant la tasse.

- Un remontant, dit simplement le professeur. Ça vous permettra de dormir mieux.

Ethan obéit donc, faisant une confiance totale à son grand père potionniste, n'osant même pas demander pourquoi le liquide chaud avait l'odeur du lait ni le goût du miel.

Pourtant, Snape aurait du se douter de quelque chose. Mais non, rien. Il fixait le garçon, le menaçant de laisser une goutte de ce liquide chaud.

Ethan lui rendit donc la tasse en le remerciant. Et c'est lorsqu'il prit congé que les effets commencèrent. Au début, face contre porte, Snape n'avait pas compris ce qui faisait ricaner froidement le premier année. Mais quand ce dernier se retourna et lança un regard sadique au professeur en le remerciant pour ses bons soins, il comprit son erreur. Il avait oublié que le lait et le miel le rendaient fou!

Mais il était trop tard pour l'arrêter et le soigner, le Serdaigle s'était enfui en criant dans les cachots et semblait remonter vers les étages.

- Par Salazar, jura Snape. Potter! Venez, il faut sauver le château!

Le brun sorti sa tête empoussiérée, se demandant de quoi parlait son tortionnaire.

- Vous sentez-vous bien, professeur?

- Votre… fils a bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et est en train de saccager le château! Le pressa Snape en entendant le bruit des armures tombés au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Le cauchemar recommençait!

- Vous lui avez donné du lait! L'accusa Harry en courant dans les couloirs.

- Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit! Protesta Snape, tout essoufflé.

S'il n'avait pas été paniqué de voir les dégâts qu'Ethan était capable de faire pendant sa schizophrénie passagère, il aurait sans doute pu se rouler de rire en voyant le prof qu'il détestait le plus, en train de courir avec lui!

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel!

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Sa moitié était là.

- Mon amour! S'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Harry? Sursauta le blond. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'Ethan fait dans la Grande Salle?

- Ton parrain lui a donné du lait à boire.

- QUOI? Severus! Tu n'as pas fait ça? C'est même à cause de ça qu'il s'est tapé toute ces heures de colle avec toi!

- Ça m'était sorti de la tête, s'excusa Snape en regardant le Potter-Malefoy transformer la Grande Salle en… il ne savait pas trop quoi.

- Chéri, grommela Harry en faisant un pas en avant, je crois bien qu'Ethan a hérité de ta folie des grandeurs.

- N'importe quoi! S'offusqua le blond. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un trône doré ni d'un tapis rouge!

Le regard des deux hommes près de lui, lui confirmèrent qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

- Prosternez-vous devant moi! Cria Ethan en voyant ses pères et Severus.

- Merlin, mais votre fils est fou! Grommela Snape en s'avançant bien malgré lui. Potter, Draco, sur les côtés, il faut le divertir puis l'assommer.

* * *

- Ethan est vraiment très puissant, fit Harry en se mettant en pyjama. Heureusement que Snape l'a assommé avant de nous transformer en esclaves.

- S'il avait fait ça, grogna Draco, je l'aurait étripé à son réveil. Ce gamin a dû hériter de ta puissance, c'est pas possible autrement!

- Mais mon amour! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as porté dans le futur! Alors il a dû puiser ça chez toi.

- Harry, soupira le blond en le prenant dans ses bras. Arrête immédiatement ça, on est plus devant les autres, on est entre nous alors baisse ton masque.

Harry sourit et rendit le câlin. Oui, son comportement ridiculement niais devant les autres étaient une façade. Essentiellement pour se moquer des autres, mais aussi voir la gêne de son petit ami.

Merlin! Ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il était heureux!

- Désolé, Draco, soupira le brun. L'habitude je suppose. Il est tellement amusant de voir les autres me fixés comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas. Tu te rappelles la première fois que je me suis comporté comme ça devant Ron?

- Oh ça oui, ricana Draco en caressant le dos de son Gryffondor. Il a commencé à pâlir et à m'accuser de t'avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour.

- Draco? Murmura Harry alors qu'il s'endormait petit à petit. Je t'aime. Et je n'échangerais ces moments avec toi pour rien au monde…

- Merlin Potter! Rit Draco pour cacher sa gêne, c'est d'un Poufsouffle!

Un soupir de contentement lui répondit et il sentit son cœur s'emplir de tendresse. Oui, lui aussi n'échangerait aucun de ces moments passés près du Gryffondor, même si on devait le torturer. Parce que même si un Malefoy n'aime pas, il peut faire une exception et aimer une seule et unique fois. Et Harry était le seul qu'il aimerait.

* * *

Les deux mois restant furent emplis de rires, de cris, de protestations, de disputes. Tout le monde sentait la présence du Lord Noir planée au dessus de leur tête mais ils profitaient au possible de ces derniers instants.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient décidés et sortaient à présent ensemble. L'absence du brun dans le groupe et le temps qu'ils passaient juste tous les deux fut bénéfique pour Ron qui prit enfin son courage à deux mains.

Le soir même de leur mise en couple, Harry et Draco étaient arrivés avec les enfants, se moquant de la lenteur du rouquin.

- J'ai bien cru que Granger allait abandonner tout espoir pour toi, ricana Draco en regardant la palette de couleurs très intéressante passée sur le visage des deux Gryffondors.

- Rho c'est bon, grommela Ron en serrant un peu plus Hermione contre lui. Le principal, c'est que c'est fait.

Seamus et les autres s'étaient bien sûr aussi moquer du manque de courage de Ron. Et la bièreaubeurre et le whisky pur feu avaient coulé un bonne partie de la soirée.

* * *

Draco, quant à lui, restait à peu près maître de lui quand Potter n'était pas là, ou quand ses enfants se trouvaient à proximité. Il redevenait le Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Il fallait montrer l'exemple que Diable! Mais un jour, après le dîner, alors qu'il allait rendre visite à Severus, son contrôle légendaire fut mis à rude épreuve par la simple vu de sa petite fille chéri, coincée contre un mur, et un Serpentard presque collé à elle. À ce moment précis, il n'était plus question du sang froid Malefoyen ou de la dignité aristocratique. Non, il avait vu rouge et avait attaqué le garçon à coup de maléfices. Ce fut les cris qui alertèrent les amis qui mangeaient et c'est un Harry incapable de retenir son fou rire, qui l'arrêta avant que le blond ne décapite l'autre imprudent.

- Touche pas à ma fille, sale con! ne cessait de hurler Draco dans les bras d'Harry. Elle n'est que trop bien pour toi et tu ne l'as mérite pas! Tu n'es qu'un cloporte sans grâce et minable! Dégage avant que je ne te tues! Rhaaa! Potter! Lâche moi TOUT DE SUITE! Je dois régler son compte à ce morveux de mes deux! Il ne touche pas à MES enfants comme ça!

- Draco, s'étouffait Blaise en se retenant à Théo, ça a beau être ta fille, elle a deux ans de moins que toi ici!

- Rien à foutre!

- Chéri, calme toi, il ne reviendra plus, riait doucement Harry en lui soufflant dans le cou.

- Je le tues s'il s'approche encore!

- Finalement, Malefoy est très possessif, ricana Ron, se faisant ainsi entendre par tout le petit groupe de Serpentards et Gryffondors. Qui aurait cru ça de lui! Le petit Serpentard totalement imbu de lui-même qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, est possessif!

Malefoy s'était raidi dans les bras du brun secoué de rire.

- Ridicule Weasley, contredit froidement le blond en se tournant vers lui.

- Mauvaise foi en plus, sourit Hermione. J'ai fait des recherches pour les devoirs d'Histoire de la magie et j'ai découvert que ton nom de famille voulait dire « Mauvaise foi» en ancien français. Tout à fait ton trait de caractère! Et tout à fait héréditaire!

- Eh! Protestèrent les jumeaux Potter-Malefoy. Nous, on n'est pas de mauvaise foi!

Pendant que Hermione et les jumeaux débattaient, Eli s'était approchée de son père avec un grand sourire et les yeux gris brillants.

Harry lâcha le blond qui regardait sa fille d'un air horrifié. Il ne savait pas comment faire face aux larmes lui! Il n'était pas compatissant! Mais la jeune fille décida pour lui et lui sauta dans les bras, entre rire et pleures.

- Tu te comportais déjà comme ça quand j'étais entrée à l'école, riait la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes. Et c'était de pire en pire en grandissant! On s'est même disputé une fois parce que tu avais transformé mon petit ami du moment en vache.

- Ah oui! Se rappela Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Thomas de Serdaigle je crois. Un petit con d'ailleurs.

- T'es impartial, se moquèrent les jumeaux. Tu es comme Père!

Gabriel bouda, ce qui fit rire les autres. Ils allaient leur manquer ces Potter-Malefoy!

* * *

Le 21 juin au soir, après les épreuves des ASPICS, une fête fut organisée, mettant en honneur les visiteurs du futur. À minuit, ils ne seraient plus là. Les élèves de Poudlard oublieraient tout. Et Draco et Harry en étaient horrifiés. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, apprenant toujours un peu plus sur leur futur commun…

- Je ne veux rien oublier, murmura soudain Draco au dessert.

Le blond avait dit à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait à vois basse. Ron et Hermione s'étaient fait une raison. S'ils avaient réussi à se mettre en couple une fois, ils étaient capable de le refaire. Mais Harry et Draco? Ces deux derniers étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre par un étrange concours de circonstances! Et la guerre était proche. Chacun avait essayé de ne pas en parler, occultant le fait que dans quelques mois, quand ils sortiraient de l'école, ils risqueraient de se trouver dans les camps adverses, s'affrontant pour des idéaux que leurs parents avaient suivi.

Ils avaient essayé d'oublier tout cela. Mais bientôt, il faudrait y faire face…

La Grande Salle fut débarrassée de ses Quatre tables et un grand cercle aux arabesques et symboles compliqués s'enlaçaient. D'une formule prononcée, elle commença à luire faiblement d'un blanc laiteux.

Tous les professeurs avaient été réquisitionnés et le couple Potter-Malefoy, autorisé à dire au revoir aux enfants.

- Vous allez nous manquez, murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

- On se revoit dans quelques années, plaisanta Liam courageusement.

- Et on va tout faire pour que les vous du futur vous rappeliez de ce que vous avez vécu avec nous! Les réconforta Sinclair.

Draco sourit et les serra chacun dans ses bras, se disant qu'il pouvait bien faire une entorse pour cette fois.

Les enfants suivirent les consignes et se positionnèrent dans le cercle, chacun tenant une fiole de potion.

Au signal de Snape, ils la burent et alors, le directeur entonna l'incantation, sommant les lumières d'apparaitre, de faire fuir Chronos le temps que les enfants Potter-Malefoy puissent rentrer à leur époque.

Une lumière aveuglante leur firent fermer les yeux alors que les visiteurs du futur faisaient un denier signe de la main au couple.

C'était fini, ils étaient partis. Le cercle s'était effacé en même temps que les enfants et Draco sentit une boule se formée dans la gorge.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle pendant qu'Harry l'excusait auprès de ses professeurs et il fut rapidement retenu par deux bras aimants.

Demain, il ne les sentirait plus sur lui. Demain, il ne le verrait plus. Demain, ils seront à nouveau ennemis et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Ne plus voir chaque matin la touffe de cheveux ébouriffée, entendre le grognement ensommeillé, sentir deux bras l'enlacés.

Il retint un hoquet. Merlin, il était devenu sentimental! Foutu amour!

- Draco, murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui. Ça va aller. Je ferais tout pour te reconquérir. Tout se passera bien.

- Je t'aime, hoqueta Draco, les larmes coulant enfin. Putain, je t'aime Harry! Et demain, je te détesterais! Comment veux-tu que ça aille? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aim…

Harry l'embrassa. Oui, lui aussi l'aimait et il était regrettable qu'il entende le blond le lui dire la veille de leur ancienne discorde, après trois mois d'amour.

Cette nuit-là fut la dernière. Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent en se promettant qu'ils recommenceraient, qu'ils se reconquerraient, qu'ils oublieraient la guerre, qu'ils vivraient en paix, avec des enfants superbes.

Oui, cette nuit-là, ils le firent de nombreuses fois en se promettant milles choses, entre milles baisers, entre chaque caresses, chaque gémissements, chaque cris.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés amoureusement, les dernières larmes coulant encore de leur yeux qui se disaient: « je t'aime ».

* * *

**Voilà! Il reste deux épilogues =)**

**Merci à vous de me suivre!**


	21. Epilogue 1

**Merci à Akirafye pour ta review =)**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en soupirant. Il était bien, au chaud, le doux parfum l'environnait. Il avait encore rêvé qu'il courait après ce parfum de melon, de poivre et d'il ne savait plus trop quoi. Cette fois-ci, il avait vu une silhouette au loin. Et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, cette silhouette ressemblait étrangement à celle de Malefoy. Et il y avait aussi cinq autres formes qui l'avaient appelés « Papa ».

Merlin, s'il survivait à la guerre, il songerait peut-être à fonder une famille!

Il sourit devant cette idée et tenta de se retourner sur le côté. Mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. En fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et retint un hurlement. L'enlaçant de très près se trouvait Draco Malefoy, le Serpentard con et débile et froid qu'il connaissait, celui qui lui cherchait des noises à tout bout de champs. Malefoy lui-même! Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était…

« Dans la chambre de Draco », souffla son inconscient.

Il était dans une chambre de Serpentard!

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte mais l'autre grogna.

Bordel de merde, c'était pas possible! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un pétrin pareil? Hier, c'était la fin des ASPICS. Il y avait eu une fête, il en était sûr. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait du boire. Oui, c'était ça.

Mais alors que le brun tentait de se rappeler de sa soirée, le blond se réveillait doucement, se demandant pourquoi il avait mal partout mais se sentait rasséréner. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu une nuit de débauche délicieuse et sourit. Oui, ça devait être ça, il sentait même sous ses bras un corps chaud et réconfortant.

Mais qui était-ce? D'après son mal de crâne, il avait du boire comme un trou encore une fois et avait emmené un beau garçon avec lui pour passer une nuit de folie. C'Est-ce qu'il supposa en sentant un torse chaud et ferme, et non pas une poitrine rebondit et douce.

Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se dit que finalement, ça n'avait pas du être une nuit de folie, mais une nuit de cauchemar. Potter se trouvait devant lui, le regard effaré.

Il poussa un hurlement peu digne d'un Malefoy et se dégagea tellement vite qu'il atterrit sur le sol dur, aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance.

- Potter? S'écria Malefoy en cachant ses attributs masculins. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MA chambre?!

- Je voudrais bien le savoir, grommela Harry en essayant d'oublier ce sentiment subit de manque.

- Putain mais casse toi! Va voir ta pute rousse! Barre toi d'ici! Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?! Merde!

Le brun avait brusquement pâli. Merlin! Ginny! Il avait trompé Ginny! Oui il était sûr de l'avoir trompé, il était nu comme un vers dans le lit, et il se sentait ankylosé comme s'il avait baisé un troupeau de nymphomane.

- Merde, souffla Harry. Ma première fois…

Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé dans le lit du blond et en plus, il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa première fois. Avait-il été au dessus? En dessous? En sentant la légère douleur en bas, il réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être fait avoir par le blond.

Ce dernier le regardait fixement. Il avait eu la première fois de Potter? Saint Potter?

« Il t'a même pris sous ta demande », souffla une voix dans sa tête. Mais il l'ignora.

- Potter, casse toi, souffla Draco en se cachant derrière un oreiller et se dirigea sans même un regard vers le brun.

* * *

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond eut un pincement au cœur quand il ressortit de la salle de bain. Potter n'était plus là et il avait envie de sentir ses bras le serrer contre lui.

Ridicule! Potter? Saint Potter? Déjà, il était hétéro! Pas gay pour une mornille!

Et pourtant, il n'y crut pas. Il se prépara donc silencieusement, jetant inconsciemment des regard vers sa table de chevet, comme s'il allait retrouver quelque chose qu'il adorait dessus. Comme… des chocolats au lait? Mais non, il n'y avait rien et il avait faim. Alors il sortit, soupirant de son mal de crâne et d'un manque dans son cœur…


	22. Epilogue 2

**Cet épilogue se fini avec les enfants Potter-Malfoy. C'est un peu le début de la suite, parce que oui, je l'ai dit, il y a une suite ^^**

**Je l'a posterais... bientôt :p demain au plus tôt.**

**alors merci de m'avoir suivit ^^**

* * *

- Alors? Tu en dis quoi?

Eli regarda d'un air éberlué le garçon en face d'elle. Ce dernier semblait attendre une réponse d'un air très nerveux. Elle balbutia une excuse et s'enfuit, cherchant le reste de ses frères.

Ils étaient rentrés! Et dans leur monde! Au moment même où ils avaient été arrachés! La joie la traversait de toute part pendant qu'elle courrait dans les dédales de couloirs, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque où elle était sûr de trouver Gabriel et… sa copine.

Et au moment même où elle ouvrait la porte, son frère apparut, un regard confus mais un grand sourire sur le visage.

- On est rentré! S'écria Eli en le serrant dans ses bras. Ô Merlin! Ça fait tellement du bien!

- Retrouvons les autres, suggéra le blond.

- Mais… et Rose?

- Elle ne comprendrait pas, mais je lui expliquerais plus tard, rougit le blond en se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'ils entendent des rires et des hurlements surexcités dans le couloir. Les jumeaux arrivèrent, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges.

- Je me rappelle qu'au moment où on est parti, commença Sinclair, tout essoufflé.

- On allait jouer un mauvais tour à Grand père Sev! Finit Liam en regardant le couloir comme la plus belle œuvre d'art.

Les deux Serpentards soupirèrent avant de se détourner et se diriger vers leur repère secret.

Ethan les attendait déjà, un sourire aux lèvres. Une porte était déjà apparue et ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

- On a pu rentrer en entier, rit le plus jeune en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

- C'est dingue quand même, surenchérit Liam. On est parti il y a quatre mois et pourtant, on revient comme si de rien n'avait été!

- Faudrait en parler à Papa et Père, suggéra Sinclair.

- Oh oui! S'écria Eli en se redressant. Je veux les voir! Ça fait tellement longtemps!

- Tu les as vu i peine quelques minutes, la taquina Gabriel qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je veux les voir à leur âge de maintenant! Râla Eli en sortant de la Salle sur Demande. Qui veut me suivre?

Bien sûre, les Potter-Malefoy se dirigèrent tous vers les appartements de leur père blond avec une certaine excitation.

Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte en levant un sourcil intrigué, les enfants hurlèrent de joie et lui sautèrent dessus. Ce dernier, surpris, en tomba par terre, alors que les jumeaux riaient en reniflant et Eli, qui s'accrochait à son cou, secouée entre le rire et les larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise pour que j'ai droit à un câlin, les taquina le blond en les repoussant doucement.

- Si tu croyais ce qu'on va te raconter! Fit Ethan en s'accrochant au blond.

Ce dernier releva son sourcil, intrigué. Allons bon! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui inventer hein?

- Tu pourrais appeler Papa? Demanda timidement son aîné, ce qui le fit encore plus levé son sourcil.

Mais il s'exécuta pourtant et le Sauveur du monde sorcier apparut, se faisant rapidement agresser par ses enfants.

- Bah alors? Rit le brun en décoiffant la tête des jumeaux, caressant la joue de sa fille, tapotant l'épaule de Gabriel et prenant son petit dernier dans les bras. Vous avez attaqué Grand père Sev et tentez de gagner ma grâce pour vous protéger?

Draco répondit par un soupir désabusé pendant que ses enfants riaient.

- Et dire qu'ils pouvaient pas se voir en tableau quand il était jeune! Ricana Liam à l'oreille de son jumeau.

- J'aimerais bien voir leur tête quand on leur dira ça! Répondit Sinclair sur le même ton.

- Les garçons, c'est quoi ces messe-basses? Demanda Draco qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

- Gabriel! Contrèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix. Raconte leur!

L'aîné soupira. Autant jouer le porte parole jusqu'au bout!

- Papa, Père, les appela le jeune Serpentard. Installez-vous, ça va être… long et dur pour vous…

* * *

Dans un autre temps, dans une autre partie du château Poudlard, dans une chambre de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger ouvrait son journal intime dans le but d'écrire ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la journée. Elle relut d'abord les pages précédentes. Mais plus elle lisait, plus elle avait du mal à y croire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires? Potter-Malefoy? Ron et elle en couple?

Elle entreprit de revenir au tout début, revenant à il y a cinq mois. Tout était normal. Mais un certain jour de février l'intrigua et ce fut le début d'une histoire abracadabrante qui brisa le pourtant si puissant sort d'amnésie.

_22 février 1997_

_Aujourd__'__hui, ou plutôt hier soir, une explosion a eu lieu dans les cachots. Tout le monde, et moi aussi, a pensé à une attaque surprise de Tu-sais-qui. Mais il n__'__en était rien. Étant préfète en chef, j__'__ai assisté à la réunion des professeurs. On avait retrouvé cinq enfants dans les cachots, dans le nuage de poussière. Cinq enfants âgés de 17 à 11 ans. Deux Serpentards, deux Gryffondors et un Serdaigle. Ils ont tous un air de famille et me rappelle vaguement Harry. Surtout les jumeaux. Quand à la jeune fille, elle ressemblerait presque à Malefoy! Blonde aux yeux gris, un regard hautain quelque peu effrayé._

_Après qu__'__ils aient été calmé un minimum, nous leur avons demander leur identité. Après tout, je n__'__ai jamais vu ces élèves!_

_Et là, ce fut un choc. Autant pour moi que pour Malefoy qui était près de moi (vu qu__'__il est aussi préfet en chef)._

_Gabriel, Eli, Liam, Sinclair, Ethan. Leur nom de famille? Potter-Malefoy._

_Le directeur nous a mis sous un sort de confidence, Malefoy et moi. Ce dernier en était devenu gris tellement il était blanc. Les visiteurs du futur__…__ SES enfants ET ceux de Harry! Au début, nous ne les avons pas cru. Snape a proposé le Veritasérum et c__'__est le plus jeune qui a répliqué d__'__un ton sûr de lui que « le Véritaserum est interdit sur les élèves ». Le plus vieux, le Serpentard, nous a expliqué qu__'__ils vaquaient tous à leur occupation quand ils étaient apparus dans les cachots, dans un nuage de poussière dense._

_Merlin, ce sont des Potter-Malefoy. Cela veut dire tellement de chose! Il faut leur poser des questions et__…__ et parler à Harry. Mais je ne peux rien dire! Le sort m__'__en empêche!_

FIN


End file.
